


[卢赫]赫敏的六个暑假

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 赫敏入学的第一个学期，魔法部下了指令，来到巫师界的麻种巫师，都必须由纯血巫师家庭收养。（私设：纳西莎生德拉科的时候难产死了，贝拉夫妇没去折磨隆巴顿夫妇，没进阿兹卡班。）
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: 卢赫合集





	1. Chapter 1

  
一群年纪各异的孩子挤成一团，全都脸色苍白，邓布利多叹了口气，无奈地宣布魔法部的新规定。

“请上来抽签吧。”老校长叹了口气。

“你们从没说过我来了霍格沃茨就再也不能回家了！如果早知道这样我不会来霍格沃茨读书的。”赫敏惊恐地说，她无望地看着邓布利多，她身后是一群跟她一样的麻种小巫师。

邓布利多刚刚告诉他们，战争开始了，为了他们麻瓜父母的安全考虑，他们不能离开巫师界了。

“魔法部会给你们指派领养家庭，到你们成年之前，领养家庭会抚养你们，不会影响你们的生活。”邓布利多字斟句酌地说，他其实也觉得魔法部的规定很有问题。

“我有父母，我不想要被人领养！”赫敏大叫起来，她身后已经有女孩子捂住脸哭了。

“这也是为了他们的安全，你们的父母现在已经被施了遗忘咒，不记得你们了，”邓布利多叹了口气，“在成年前你们别无选择，霍格沃茨会给你们大部分时间的庇护，但毕竟还有假期，我希望你们能跟你们的领养家庭和睦相处。”

哈利也混在人群里，虽然他不是麻种，但也是麻瓜抚养长大的。他简直乐晕了，终于不用回德思礼家了。

孩子们哭着一个一个上台抽签，魔法部为了缓和纯血世家跟麻种巫师的关系，这次的领养家族全是纯血世家。

“邓布利多教授，魔法部难道就不考虑我们的人身安全吗？把我们送去完全陌生的善恶难辨的家庭！”赫敏手里拿着抽签的结果，只想哭——马尔福，她抽到了马尔福家，天啊！

“都是体面的纯血家族，而且你们身上都有踪丝，发生什么魔法部会知道的。别担心，格兰杰小姐，一个家庭会收养两名学生，你们也可以互相照顾。”邓布利多安慰赫敏。

“赫敏，我也是马尔福家，”哈利高兴地晃晃手里的纸条，“我会保护你的。”

“谁让你去抽签的？哈利，你必须回德思礼家，在那里，你母亲的血脉才会保护你。”邓布利多一把把哈利手里的纸条抽走了。可是魔法已经生效，赫敏绝望地发现自己要一个人去马尔福庄园了。

当然，她感觉自己比迪安托马斯幸运一些，迪安一脸英勇就义的表情——他抽中了莱斯特兰奇家族。

圣诞节可以留在霍格沃茨，但暑假她一定要去马尔福庄园，随着夏天的脚步越来越近，赫敏数着日子越来越绝望。

德拉科看到公示的布告大声惊叫：“家里住进泥巴种？我家的祖先会连夜搬家。”

“我其实也应该去你家，我抽中了。”哈利假笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，手背在身后。

德拉科不自然地看着哈利：“那你……就来吧，反正也必须来，我们纯血的社会责任……呸呸呸……”他被哈利塞了一嘴烂泥，开始大吐特吐。

“哇，马尔福吃泥巴！一嘴泥巴的臭味，你爱泥巴爱到要吃泥巴吗？”哈利哈哈大笑，暗地里给赫敏比了个V。

“波特！你有本事不要跑！”德拉科抽出魔杖，就看到麦格教授从楼上探出头，又一脸不情愿地把魔杖收了起来。

就算哈利再给赫敏撑腰，他也不可能跟赫敏一起去马尔福庄园，赫敏终究要面对——两个马尔福。

九又四分之三站台上，带着马尔福家蛇形家徽的豪华汽车停在出站口，赫敏真的没有找到自己的父母，她忍住拔腿就跑的冲动，非常不情愿爬了上去。

“你离我远点，”德拉科恶声恶气地说，“如果你碰到我……”

“你要怎么着？”赫敏狠狠地瞪他，“哭着找你爸爸吗？”

汽车前排传来一声轻笑，一张酷似德拉科却比他更加邪气精致的脸转了过来，他的铂金色长发柔顺地披在肩膀上，衬得他浅灰色的眸子好像透明的宝石，冷酷而典雅。他的眼睛里没有灵魂，没有喜怒，深藏不露。

“你一定是格兰杰小姐，我经常听德拉科提起你，”好听的男低音说，“我是卢修斯马尔福，德拉科的父亲，你可以叫我先生或者……父亲。”

“我有父亲。”赫敏低声说，她被他的气势压倒了，为什么有这种魔鬼一般邪恶的美，她甚至不敢盯着他的脸看。

“很巧，我也有孩子。”卢修斯微笑对司机打了个手势，黑色的汽车平稳地开了出去。

赫敏抱住自己的小包，感觉这个马尔福先生比德拉科难对付多了。


	2. Chapter 2

黑色的豪华汽车停在两扇气派非凡的锻铁大门前，每一根栅栏的末端都雕刻成蛇形，闪着冷冷的寒光，门上的家徽同样是两条交缠在一起的蛇，没看到卢修斯做什么，大门缓缓地自动打开，汽车沿着笔直的车道驶了进去。

就算妥妥中产阶级出身的赫敏也被马尔福庄园吓了一大跳，这里占地到底多少英亩？汽车进了大门行驶了半英里，一幢非常体面的石头宅邸才出现在她的视线中。

车道不直接通到门口，通向大宅的道路也故意修的曲曲折折，屋前绕着一泓颇有天然情趣的溪流，没有一丝一毫人工的痕迹，旁边的花木点缀非常优雅有趣。

底层窗户的菱形玻璃一看就价值不菲，在树篱后面占地广阔的花园里，有喷泉在喷水，阳光照在喷泉上，折射出小小的一弯彩虹。几只趾高气扬的白孔雀站在树篱顶端，拖着大尾巴，用马尔福特有的蔑视目光看着赫敏。

这里是艺术品！赫敏参观过英国不少著名的庄园，可没有哪里能比得上这里，她顿时能理解德拉科为什么趾高气扬，他有趾高气扬的资本！

三人下了车，汽车顺着车道开走了，顺着小路走到大宅门口，不见有人开门，门自动朝里打开了。门厅很大，光线有些昏暗，风格偏冷，但布置得十分豪华，一条华贵的长毛地毯几乎覆盖了整个石头地面。

墙上挂着不少巨幅油画，画框全是金的，很多画框里只剩了背景，少量里面还有人的，他们都好奇地转着眼珠看着赫敏，长得都非常“马尔福”——铂金发灰眼睛。

卢修斯打头，三个人走了进去，他们的脚步声居然能在房间里引起回声，赫敏感受到四面八方的目光，不安地抿紧了嘴唇，跟进了卢修斯。

“父亲，我想回房间休息了，晚饭我能在房间吃吗？我可不想跟……呵呵，一起吃饭！”德拉科翻起灰眼睛，不友好地瞥了瞥赫敏。

“好吧，你去休息，我来招待赫——敏小姐。”卢修斯假惺惺地冲着她微笑，念她名字的方式好像吃到了什么坏掉的水果，“跟我来吧，赫——敏，我带你去你的房间。”

不知道是虚情还是假意，卢修斯给赫敏安排了一间很大的卧室，非常豪华，衣柜里塞满了满是褶边的公主裙，梳妆台上女孩子的用品一应俱全，而且赫敏曾经以为所有的巫师住宅都像霍格沃茨一样，没有电，远离现代化，一到晚上黑黢黢的，但她的房间里居然有电视机，还有电话！

“我可以看电视吗？”赫敏的眼睛亮了一亮。

“当然，”卢修斯优雅地点点头，“你很幸运，赫——敏，你很快就会发现，有些巫师家庭要比其他家庭好许多。我听德拉科说，你跟——哈利波特是朋友对吗？”

“是的，有什么问题吗？”赫敏警惕地看了卢修斯一眼，又被他的脸蛋震慑到，她迅速移开了眼睛，还好他并没有继续说哈利。

“我希望我们可以保持良好的关系，德拉科有些不太懂事，请你一定要原谅他。”卢修斯的话很客气，但眼神并不客气，他上上下下地打量赫敏，“我希望你能换上衣柜里的衣服，毕竟我不希望看到邋邋遢遢的人出现在大宅里。哦，我的卧室就在你隔壁，有什么事情可以来找我。”说完他很勉强地拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，趾高气扬地出去了。

赫敏皱起眉头，感觉有些受辱，但又说不出哪里不对劲。她的行李已经出现在房间中央，小茶几上也摆上了热茶和点心，这里的生活似乎很完美？可是她不安地心脏突突乱跳。

竖起耳朵听了听门外没动静，赫敏立刻扑向床头，抓起电话给格兰杰夫妇打了过去，很快那边就传来熟悉的声音：“你好？请问找谁？”

“妈妈？呜呜呜呜，我是赫敏啊，你们为什么不去车站接我？我很想你们。”一听到格兰杰夫人的声音，赫敏立刻绷不住眼泪。

“请不要开恶劣的玩笑，我们没有孩子！”格兰杰夫人严厉地说，然后立刻挂上了电话。

是了，邓布利多说他们被施了遗忘咒，不记得自己了。想到爸爸妈妈已经不记得她了，赫敏哭的更厉害了。

晚餐桌上只有卢修斯和赫敏，他看着还是穿着T恤牛仔裤眼睛红红的赫敏，不满地皱起眉头。

“如果有什么不满，可以告诉我，”他扬起眉毛说道。

“没有，先生，我……”赫敏一抬眼看卢修斯，就有点结巴。

“那为什么不换衣服？难道要我帮忙吗？”他的眼神冷冷的，不像开玩笑。

“我……我想洗了澡再换。”赫敏不知道他为什么纠结这个，自己真的穿的很邋遢吗？

卢修斯没再说什么，只是严厉地瞪了她一眼，他吃的很少，让赫敏觉得自己吃的太多了，可是晚餐真的很好吃，而且卢修斯没再说话，赫敏饿了，自顾自地吃了起来，再抬头的时候，卢修斯已经不见了。

咦？他什么时候走的啊？赫敏抬起头四下张望，结果她一扭头，就看到了一只小怪物！

小怪物长着两只蝙蝠似的大耳朵，一对突出的绿眼睛有网球那么大，鼻子细细长长，穿着一件旧枕头套。

霍格沃茨一年的生活已经把赫敏的胆子磨练得很大了，她惊讶地看着眼前的小怪物：“哦——你好？你是？”

“我是多比，泥……小姐，对不起，我不知道您叫什么名字，主人之前没有告诉过我。”多比尖声说。

卢修斯肯定在家里叫我“泥巴种”，赫敏撇撇嘴，“我叫赫敏，多比，不用称呼我“您”，我们是一样的。”

“不可以，不可以，当然不一样，您是巫师呀！您真的是一位很好的小姐，您是主人的……对不起……可是，主人说他跟德拉科少爷都离席之后我必须立刻收拾桌子，对不起，赫敏小姐，我知道您还没吃完……”多比泪汪汪语无伦次地说。

赫敏赶紧跳下了餐桌：“啊，没事，我吃完了，你收拾吧。多比，你是马尔福家的管家吗？”

“什么？当然不是，多比是家养小精灵……”多比拼命摇晃着耳朵，他还想说什么，这时候传来了脚步声，多比惊慌地张望，然后打了个响指，消失了。

卢修斯从黑暗的走廊里走了过来：“你在跟谁说话，赫敏？”

“多比，你家的仆人？”赫敏奇怪地说，餐桌上已经什么都没有了。

“仆人？不，他并不是人，”卢修斯耸耸肩，“吃完饭就回房间吧，你不应该跟多比说话，一个好的家养小精灵就应该像不存在一样。”

对于自己不了解的东西赫敏习惯不发表意见，她顺从地回房间去了，准备写信给哈利罗恩问问什么是“家养小精灵”。

卧室的门虚掩着，赫敏记得自己走的时候关好门的，她疑惑地走了进去，从衣柜里找了一件不那么华丽的裙子放在床头，准备明天早晨穿。

卧室里的盥洗室又把赫敏吓了一跳，超大浴缸就不说了，水龙头居然是金的。奢靡啊，赫敏跳进浴缸里，水自然是恒温的，而且带着奇妙的香味，好闻到她想喝一口。

在水里把自己泡的皱皱巴巴才跑出来，赫敏随便套了一件大T恤当睡衣，仰面躺在华丽的四柱床上，感觉整个人躺进了云朵里。天啊，这床品的触感！她几乎是没怎么翻滚就睡着了。

书房的门一响，卢修斯迅速合上了双面镜，镜面一黑，少女沐浴的画面消失了。

“父亲，我感觉你对那个泥巴种很上心。”德拉科走到卢修斯的书桌前，不满地说，“她就是一个泥巴种，你对她的招待是不是太隆重了？”

“够了，德拉科，”卢修斯冷笑着说，“她当然不只是一个泥巴种，她是哈利波特的好朋友，你做不到的事情她可以做到！”

德拉科瞬间涨红了脸：“我只是不愿意去跪舔哈利波特而已！”

“不需要，德拉科，我不需要你再去做什么了，离哈利波特远一点，记住你将来要继承马尔福家族，保重自己别死了！”卢修斯对他挥挥手，“上楼去吧，赫敏我会自己看着办。”

他已经计划了好几个月了，现在正好拿这个女孩试验一下，卢修斯支起手指，那本笔记本他已经塞到赫敏枕头下面了，到底会有什么反应呢？他很期待。

赫敏在梦里回到了霍格沃茨，她奇怪地转来转去，不远处好像有个高年级的斯莱特林，个子高挑，站在花园里。

“卢修斯？”赫敏惊讶地走了过去。

“你叫我什么？”汤姆里德尔挑起眉毛看着赫敏，过了这么多年，终于有人来了，却叫他卢修斯？

“卢修斯呀，你不是卢修斯马尔福吗？”赫敏忽然觉得有点脸红，他现在只比她大一点儿了。

“卢修斯？你说说我在你眼里是什么样子？”里德尔哑然失笑，这个女孩子自我意识很强啊，她竟然可以按她想要的样子重新塑造他在她眼里的形象，就算这是她的梦境，这样的人也是很少见的。

“嗯？铂金长发，灰眼睛，苍白的尖脸……有什么不对吗？”赫敏奇怪地说。

没什么不对，里德尔挑了挑眉，的确是卢修斯马尔福。他眯起眼睛：“你喜欢卢修斯马尔福吗？想要他吗？我可以帮你。”

“什什什——么么么——”赫敏红着脸猛拍他，“你在胡说什么呢？没有没有，当然没有！”卢修斯的确长得精致，可是喜欢什么！太奇怪了！

里德尔捂住胸口，觉得他这么多年遇见的第一个人很不好对付。

赫敏在梦里“嘿嘿嘿”地笑出声来，卢修斯站在她床边，看着她宽大的T恤卷起来堪堪遮住已经开始发育的胸口，屁股上是一条非常卡哇伊的小熊宝宝三角裤，疑惑地皱起眉头——那本笔记本不是很邪恶吗？她为什么一副很高兴的样子？


	3. Chapter 3

穿过郁郁葱葱的花园，空气里甜蜜的花香味让赫敏的心情好了很多，或许很久都不能见到爸爸妈妈，但马尔福庄园的生活暂时还不算辛苦，卢修斯做到了表面上客气，也不会限制她的活动，而且这里真的太美了。

她去了猫头鹰棚屋，罗恩给她回信了。

她愉快地对走来走去的白孔雀伸出手，白孔雀疑惑地看了看她空空如也的手，狠狠地在她手上捉了一口。

“哎呀，好痛。”赫敏猛地缩回手，手指已经破了，鲜血涌了出来，她用手绢抱住手，飞快地往大宅跑去。

卢修斯给她准备的裙子实在是太花哨了，但赫敏毫不在乎地在穿过花园，蕾丝裙子上全是花枝勾破的小口子。

“多比？你在吗？”赫敏怯生生地喊了一声，她的手指很痛，血流不止，但多比没有出现。

赫敏只好自己去找医疗箱，她也不知道这房子里有没有这东西，只好漫无目的地到处找。

她看到花瓶后面有一个不起眼的柜子，她伸手去拉柜门……

“赫——敏，你在干什么？”卢修斯的声音从她身后穿来，他似乎刚刚从书房里出来，眯着眼睛不善地看着赫敏。

“创可贴，这里有吗？我……我的手破了”赫敏把裹着手帕的手举了起来，血迹已经浸透了雪白的手帕，红的刺眼。

一瞬间赫敏明明白白地在卢修斯脸上看到了怒气和嫌恶，他打了个响指，似乎想呼唤多比，但多比仍旧没有出现。

他的额头有一根血管不受控制的跳了起来，他似乎非常生气，但瞬间就把情绪压了下去：“过来。”他冷冰冰地对赫敏说。

不知为什么，赫敏走向他的时候，心跳变快了，他的发丝在阴影里仍旧金光闪闪，灰眼睛狠狠地盯着她，让她的腿有点发抖。

他粗暴地拽过她的手，把手绢拿开，看着她皮开肉绽的伤口，他的手出乎意料的凉，但身上的味道非常好闻，是一种一闻就很贵的香味。

看着他苍白得几乎透明的脸，有一瞬间赫敏觉得卢修斯像个吸血鬼，如果他的尖牙插进她的脖子，赫敏忽然觉得全身一阵酥麻。

不过这种事没有发生，卢修斯握紧她的手，弄得赫敏有些疼，他拉着她一路走进他的书房，这里四壁都是顶到屋顶的黑色书架，所以光线更加昏暗。他拉开抽屉拿出一个小瓶子，小心地把里面的药粉倒在她伤口上，伤口冒出一股白烟，血瞬间就止住了，痛感也消失了。

“这是什么？”赫敏好奇地看着他手里的药瓶。

“以为是禁药？不，只是白鲜，无知的小姐，”卢修斯冷笑了一声，他的眼神落在她勾破的裙子上面，“我允许你住在这里，并不意味着你可以到处乱翻。而且，你知道这条裙子价值多少钱吗？小野人小姐？”

赫敏顿时涨红了脸，她感觉委屈极了：“这本来也不是我自己想穿的！”

“我以为借给你衣服代替你那些肮脏的麻布片，是我的仁慈，”卢修斯拉长了声音，捏紧了她的手，是的，就算是上完药之后，他也没有松开她，“不要逼我天天检查你的着装，赫——敏，也别指望玩什么花样！”他迅速从她口袋里掏出了信，那是她刚刚从猫头鹰屋里收到的罗恩的来信，不知道为什么哈利没有给她回信。

“还给我！”赫敏睁大了眼睛，“这是私人信件！”她跳起来去抓信，手指在卢修斯手里“喀吧”响了一声，然而她太矮了，什么也没抓到。

“罗恩韦斯莱……”卢修斯读着信封，毫不客气地把赫敏推倒在一旁的小沙发上，不满地撇嘴：“跟这种纯血之耻实在没有通信的必要，他家在古灵阁的金库都要被取缔了，因为里面一个加隆也没有。你很想去韦斯莱家吗？——不，小姐，就你昨晚那样吃饭的劲头，你可以把他家吃破产。”

“你不可以看我的信，那是违法的！”赫敏的手指很疼，她奋力从沙发上爬起来盯着他。

卢修斯嘲笑地对她挑起眉毛，直接就拆开了信：“麻瓜法律吗？对我无效。”

赫敏几乎要气死了，但她无能为力，不管是地位，力量，甚至气势，她都输了。她愤怒地盯着卢修斯，幻想自己的眼里发出激光，把这个铂金混蛋扎个对穿。

“你在打听家养小精灵？没想到我们家的赫敏小姐这么勤学好问。”卢修斯抖着信，挥舞了一下魔杖，一本旧书从书架上掉下来，飞到了他手里，他把书递给她，“你如果想要研究，可以看这本书。”

看着手里的《家养小精灵的由来和使用其为奴仆的合理性》，赫敏不相信自己的眼睛，她万分惊讶地看着卢修斯：“奴仆？什么意思，多比是你的奴隶吗？”

“我第一次发现你的眼睛这么大，”卢修斯用魔杖挑了一下赫敏的下巴，“你们霍格沃茨的家养小精灵比我家里多得多，你以为食物是自动做好的？公共休息室是老麦格给你们收拾的？”

“这不合理！卢修斯！就算……就算霍格沃茨也有，那也不合理！”赫敏大叫，“他们跟巫师没什么不用，他们甚至懂魔法……”

“闭嘴吧，我不懂事的女儿，”卢修斯魔杖一挥，赫敏立刻说不出话来了，他恶狠狠地走近她，手指顺着她的头发滑到她的脖子，“家养小精灵算什么呢？就连你，我可爱的小姑娘，你觉得你就跟我们一样吗？你以为魔法部为什么要让你们这群……住进我们高贵的房子？”

他的手正好能握住她纤细的脖颈，他稍微用了一点力气，凑近她的脸，火热的呼吸喷在她脸上：“因为你们出去会死，有些人会像捏碎一只蚂蚁一样碾碎你，不，甚至先会撕开你那肮脏的裤子，让你好好尝尝什么叫痛苦，再没日没夜地折磨你，直到你成了一堆碎肉，然后拿你喂了狗！你以为你跟我们一样吗？不，不一样。”

窒息感和恐惧感让赫敏涨红了脸，她拉扯着卢修斯掐住她脖子的手，指甲陷进他的皮肤，她用另一只手拼命拍打他，然而凭她的力气就像给他瘙痒一样。

“所以，你要对我表示感谢，而不是不敬，”卢修斯收紧他的手指，“你应该称呼我什么？”他挥了一下魔杖，她终于能说话了。

他真的会掐死她的！赫敏只觉得耳朵嗡嗡响，快要听不见了，她吸不进空气，她停止了挣扎，满脸眼泪地看着他：“父亲，父亲……对不起……”

卢修斯满意度勾起嘴角，嘴唇贴在她耳朵上：“我喜欢你这么叫我，我的小姑娘，不要违抗我，因为你在我手心里。”

赫敏不知道自己怎么回到房间的，卢修斯把她抱回去的？她可能被吓晕过去或者精神断线了一会儿，等她回过神，就已经躺在她那华丽的四柱床上了。摸了摸脖子，一点异样都没有，如果不是恐惧感挥之不去，刚刚那一切似乎更像是午后的噩梦。

赫敏这时候才真正意识到自己的处境，她并不是搬到了一个寄宿家庭，她现在是——卢修斯的小孔雀。

低头看看自己华丽的裙子，那些破口已经消失了，又一次变得崭新美丽。

赫敏冷笑了一声，她不会屈服的，她从不是谁的芭比娃娃，七手八脚地把裙子脱了下来，换上自己的T恤牛仔裤，她不会任卢修斯为所欲为！

多比回到马尔福庄园的时候受到了卢修斯的严厉责罚，但它宁愿用熨斗熨平自己的手指也不肯告诉卢修斯自己去哪了。

“那就把你的手指熨平，还有脚趾。”卢修斯冷笑着说。

赫敏尖叫着冲出来把熨斗推到一边，把多比护在身后：“你是魔鬼，卢修斯马尔福！你折磨他？他白白为你劳动已经够可怜的了，你不可以再这样虐待他！”

“天啊，赫敏小姐，”多比的大眼睛里充满了泪水，他感激地看着赫敏，“多比对不起赫敏小姐。”

“你在说什么？多比，”赫敏觉得多比一定是激动糊涂了。

卢修斯开心地鼓了鼓掌：“真是令我感动，多比，你的赫敏小姐出乎我意料的勇敢。但是，赫敏，你想过吗？你跳出来保护多比，只不过是空喊口号，你能为多比做什么？他是因为无故旷工受惩罚，怎么？你要替他工作吗？”

“我可以帮他工作，多比需要私人时间！你不能控制他的一切自由！”赫敏挡住多比，怒视着卢修斯。

多比感动的嚎啕大哭，一边哭一边摇头：“不，你不能答应，赫敏小姐，不能……”

“那就太好了，赫敏，遵守你的诺言，”卢修斯笑的赫敏汗毛直竖，“你可以跟多比商量你们怎么划分工作时间。”

他眯起眼睛，挥了挥魔杖，赫敏身上的T恤牛仔裤立刻碎成一片片破布。在她惊恐的尖叫声里，卢修斯丢给她一个大枕套：“家养小精灵要穿这个，你也不例外。既然不想穿裙子，那这个很适合你。”

他的眼睛毫无波澜地看着她白色的小内衣和小短裤，她的身段还没长开。他看着她冷笑，如果你不喜欢做公主，那就做灰姑娘。

赫敏抱住枕套遮住自己的身体，她觉得自己的这个暑假不会好了。

卢修斯从那天开始就毫不客气地指使她，多比没有再旷工，只是总是偷偷跟赫敏说：“赫敏小姐不要在回霍格沃茨了”。

难道多比希望她一直留在马尔福家跟他一起做家养小精灵？赫敏觉得心里很不是滋味。

哈利的信姗姗来迟，又被卢修斯提前截留了，赫敏干脆也不再写信了。

幸亏德拉科并不知道这一切，赫敏想，他要是看到她穿枕套走来走去一定会狂笑致死。德拉科去了法国姑婆家，那个姑婆没有继承人，对德拉科很有兴趣。

她每天晚上沾到枕头就睡死过去，有时那个卢修斯还会来梦里找她，但她恨死他了，完全不理他。后来他渐渐不出现了。

每天卢修斯通过双面镜监视着赫敏，他总怀疑这些泥巴种是魔法部的暗桩，不能对他们掉以轻心，但他终究没发现赫敏有什么异常，到是因为干了太多家务活，吃的越来越多，她的身材发育的愈加不错了。

他看着手里的一块手帕，上面是一块已经变黑的血迹，他皱着眉头想了想，把它和一缕棕色的卷发收进了保险箱。


	4. Chapter 4

第二个暑假——1993年夏。

密室事件告一段落，赫敏从石化中清醒过来，事情已经被哈利和罗恩解决了。

她非常懊恼，自己去年在马尔福庄园住了一整个夏天，完全没有发现卢修斯阴谋的迹象，她忙着给卢修斯端茶送水，铺床叠衣，还给他系过袖扣。

啊啊啊，赫敏，命运让你去马尔福庄园不是让你去做女佣的啊。

哈利曾经疑惑地问她，德拉科是斯莱特林继承人吗？他懂蛇佬腔吗？你真的什么都不知道吗？

她茫然地看着他，她真的什么都不知道，她只知道卢修斯的穿长袍的时候配珊瑚袖扣，穿礼服的时候配纯金袖扣。

最后她只能做个复方汤剂跟哈利罗恩一起混进斯莱特林公共休息室。

多比都能发现的阴谋，她却一无所知，如果她去逼问多比，或许也能搞清楚，但她怎么可能去逼问多比呢？

密室事件解决后，哈利很疑惑地告诉赫敏，他想要解放多比，但多比拒绝了：“我还不能离开马尔福庄园，哈利少爷，我走了赫敏小姐怎么办？”

“你在马尔福庄园受虐待吗？你告诉我，我去帮你打爆德拉科。”哈利晃着他没比她大多少的小拳头。

“谢谢你，哈利——”赫敏哭起来，她没有为多比做什么，也没帮上哈利的忙。

但暑假永远会来，她今年还是得在马尔福庄园过两个月，她打定主意今年要抓住卢修斯的小辫子。

今天是卢修斯自己开车，赫敏坐在副驾驶上手心都是汗。马尔福家的司机拉着德拉科去飞机场了，他这个夏天还要去攻略有钱的姑婆。

“赫敏——一年不见你长高了，”卢修斯讥诮地说，“这个世道真是可怕，魔法部想抄家就抄家，所以你住在这里也要小心点，或许哪天你的秘密就被翻出来了……”他意有所指地说。

罗恩把在斯莱特林公共休息室偷听到的卢修斯在地板下面藏黑魔法物品的事情告诉了亚瑟韦斯莱。

所以在赫敏放假之前，魔法部刚刚来马尔福庄园大搜了一圈，的确找到了一个秘密地窖，可惜里面塞满了卢修斯的恋爱日记。

“他们奖给亚瑟八百金加隆，唉，何必呢？他跟我开口，我给他两千。把我的日记还给我，这样多不好，很多太太要夜不能寐了。”卢修斯假模假式地说，赫敏想了半天理解了他的意思，脸刷地红了。

“你不用穿你最爱的枕套了，”卢修斯对赫敏一声不吭有些不满，扭头瞪着她：“你会跳舞吧？你们格兰芬多至少学院舞会要有吧？”

“开车你要看前面……没有，格兰芬多没有舞会！”赫敏不情不愿地回答，格兰芬多只有黄油啤酒派对。

卢修斯嘴里的嗤笑声太大，赫敏觉得能把他嘴里的假牙喷出来，“那可就糟了，两个星期后在莱斯特兰奇家里有舞会，你要丢光我的脸了。”

赫敏紧紧地抓住车上的把手，脸色煞白，卢修斯开车不看前面也就算了，他的车速现在已经飙到一百五了，赫敏瑟瑟发抖坚决不能承认自己害怕，卢修斯不会搞个车祸把自己撞死吧？

“莱斯特兰奇家？那我能见到迪安了？”她想起莱斯特兰奇夫妇收养了迪安托马斯，迪安活着回到霍格沃茨让大家都很惊讶，罗恩和哈利问过他有没有被虐待，但迪安支支吾吾，大家都觉得他过得一定很糟。

卢修斯扬起眉毛：“你对男同学倒是如数家珍，但你的同学比你聪明太多，知道莱斯特兰奇为什么举办舞会吗？他们要正式收养你那个朋友了，两星期后他就从一个垃圾堆里的泥巴种变成了千万少爷。”卢修斯刻意看了一眼赫敏。

莱斯特兰奇在世家里算是比较有钱的了，而贝拉和罗道夫斯一直没办法生育，人到中年魔法部大鹳鸟居然直接送了个大儿子给他们，虽然很遗憾是个泥巴种，但贝拉居然对迪安越看越顺眼。

“真的？”赫敏瞪大眼，“可是迪安他……又不是纯血统。”

“所以我觉得贝拉特里克斯疯了，收养一个泥巴种？”卢修斯忽然一脚刹车，赫敏整个人向前扑去，差点被安全带勒死。

“到了，”卢修斯不知道什么时候下了车，给赫敏打开了她那一侧车门。

“谢谢？”他居然很有绅士风度？赫敏抚摸着隐隐作痛的胸部，立刻打消了这个念头，绅士个屁！

“先去洗澡！”卢修斯皱起鼻子，“格兰芬多不会没有盥洗室吧？”

抬起胳膊闻了闻自己，赫敏觉得自己没有什么味，她拖着自己的大书包怒气冲冲地上了楼，一头扎进了浴室。

把车停好，卢修斯慢条斯理地打开了双面镜，赫敏正在洗澡，朦朦胧胧的水雾把她包在其中，能看出身材已经有了曲线，已经不是去年的小孩子，但离玲珑有致还差的很远。

“看来礼服还需要重新修改一下，”卢修斯关上镜子，他心里有些异样，如果去年他可以面不改色地看赫敏脱衣服，那今年他明显有些底气不足。

“我的天，这是怎么回事！”赫敏惊讶地看着镜子里的自己，卢修斯放在浴室的洗发水效果非常神奇，她乱糟糟毛茸茸从不听话的头发现在光滑而柔顺，听话地披在她的肩膀上。

赫敏的惊呼引来了多比，他还以为赫敏在浴室摔倒了，立刻紧张地出现了：“赫敏小姐，你没事吧？”

“多比！”赫敏立刻想起多比为了她不离开马尔福庄园的行为，她感动的快哭了，“谢谢你，其实……”

“马尔福先生是个邪恶的巫师，多比必须保护赫敏小姐。”多比骄傲的说。赫敏给了他一个拥抱，多比惊得几乎要跳起来。

赫敏的头发只是魔法洗发水的效果，但卢修斯明显对这个效果很满意，头发柔顺之后她的整张脸变得非常清秀，加上她沉静的书卷气，看上去的确很像个大小姐，只是……卢修斯撇着嘴看着赫敏身上的麻瓜短袖和短裤，她不爱运动，手臂和大腿都非常白，白的刺痛了卢修斯的眼。

“我以为我给你提供了足够的服装，所以你是故意穿这几件施了放大咒的麻袋，为了激怒我？”他对着赫敏轻声却威慑十足地说。

被他吓得瑟缩了一下，赫敏记得他暴怒的样子，她结结巴巴地说：“那些衣服太贵了，损坏了我赔不起。”

“你这些衣服很便宜，所以我不介意现在立刻把它们从你身上撕下来。”卢修斯拿出魔杖冷笑起来。

“不！不要！”赫敏抱住肩膀大叫。不能回麻瓜界导致这一整年赫敏完全没有新衣服，卢修斯说得对，她的衣服都是施了放大咒的，被卢修斯毁一件少一件。

他抬起灰眼睛看着她，对她刚刚的怒吼摆出一个轻蔑的微笑：“你说什么？”

“不，我是说，我现在立刻上去换。”赫敏在心里评估了一下她和卢修斯，她完全处于下风。

很漂亮，非常漂亮！卢修斯满意地看着赫敏，她去换了一件轻薄的粉色及膝裙，从乏味的书呆子到粉红娃娃只用了五分钟。

“很好，”卢修斯点点头，他早就看出来她底子不错，只需要打扮一下。接下来……

午饭后，卢修斯拒绝了赫敏去帮多比洗碗的提议，他挥舞了一下魔杖，客厅里的桌子四散开来，露出一大块空地：“两星期后你可不能干坐在舞池边缘，你现在是马尔福小姐，你要记住，你代表我的家族！收起你呆板的举止！”

留声机自动演奏出华尔兹，卢修斯对赫敏伸出手，看她完全没反应。他怒气冲冲地把她一把拉进怀里：“这两个星期你必须学会跳舞，而且必须跳的很好，我的鞋子你暂时不用赔。”

心脏已经跳到了嗓子眼，赫敏一边跟着卢修斯旋转，一边踩他的脚，到最后她都不知道自己是不是故意的。

他比她高很多，赫敏眼前是他的胸膛，鼻尖萦绕着卢修斯身上淡淡的龙涎香味道。贴到他身上赫敏才知道那些合身的衣服并不仅仅因为它们是订做的，而是因为卢修斯身材一流，而且他总是站的笔直，高高昂着头，傲慢但优雅。

“注意你的脚，我们现在跳的是慢舞，”卢修斯掐住赫敏的腰，如果她跳错，他就把她提起来，让她趁此机会调整舞步。

“我非得跳舞吗？”在他怀里，赫敏觉得一阵脸红。她抬眼看了他一眼，卢修斯马尔福，虽然比赫敏大很多，但他该死的有魅力，是那种小女孩最喜欢的成熟男人。

“是的，你必须跳舞，”他冷冷地点了点头，过了很久又补上一句，“如果不认识那些人，你可以跟我跳。”

那我宁愿跟迪安跳断脚脖子，赫敏在心里吐槽。

这时候音乐变得更加慢了，卢修斯把她的手臂缠在他脖子上，搂住她的腰，紧紧地把她贴在怀里，他在她耳边呢喃：“我想莱斯特兰奇的舞会不会有这种贴面舞，他们活的异常古老，但练习一下也无妨。”

可以不要练吗？赫敏几乎快要尖叫出声，他的头温柔地垂下来，铂金发蹭着赫敏的脸，触感非常柔软，赫敏的心狂跳起来。


	5. Chapter 5

第二个暑假——1993年夏。

礼服合身的有点诡异。赫敏不情不愿地脱掉了她的内衣，这件抹胸式的礼服里面不能穿内衣。

把自己套进柔软的紫色丝绸里，魔法礼服自动爬到她身上，隐形的胸垫就像两只手一样握住了赫敏的柔软小丘，把她们向上挤了起来，居然挤出一点小阴影。

乳沟果然是海绵里的水，挤挤总会有的。赫敏扬起了眉毛，雪白的酥胸和柔软的细腰，自己镜子里的样子居然有一点青涩的性感。

只是露的太多了，她有点不好意思地胯下肩膀，戴上手套，拿上一个串珠小包，出了房间。

她的头发柔顺地盘起在脑后，露出大片的雪白后背和肩膀，脸上没有任何妆容，只有青春少女特别的齿白唇红。

一个穿了大人衣服来卖弄风情的小小交际花——卢修斯看到赫敏的第一眼，脑子里蹦出来的就是这句话，他穿着黑天鹅绒的长袍，“低调”的巨大钻石点缀在袍角，领口是一颗稀有绿钻，衬得他的透明眼睛冒着绿光。

“真难为你把这件礼服穿的这么难看！”他毫不客气地挥舞了一下魔杖，黑色的蕾丝从抹胸礼服的边缘生长出来，爬满了赫敏裸露的肩膀和胸口。

“我觉得是挑礼服的人审美有问题。”终于敢挺起胸，赫敏紧张地站在卢修斯身边，但这不妨碍她顶嘴。

“你是第一个说我审美有问题的人，”卢修斯冷笑着对赫敏伸出胳膊：“我们要用门钥匙，一会儿记得抓紧我。到了莱斯特兰奇的庄园，不该碰的东西不要碰，不该说的话不要说。”

赫敏紧张地点点头，她还没用过门钥匙，可是又不想表现的胆怯。

强制自己的手指不要颤抖，她跟卢修斯一起抓住了一架破烂的眼镜，在扭曲和旋转中，她紧紧地把卢修斯的胳膊抱在怀里，直到卢修斯嘲弄的声音在她耳边响起来。

“我们已经站到地上一分钟了，赫敏，你可以松开我了吗？你都把我的袍子抓皱了。”他从嗓子眼发出的声音很轻柔，但绝对算不上善良，赫敏睁开眼，眼前是漂亮的花园，花园里种满了夜来香。她立刻松开他的袖子，后退了一步。

卢修斯居然真的给袖子施了一个除皱的魔咒，他傲慢地扶着赫敏的后背，带她走向不远处的大宅。

赫敏一眼就看到了迪安，他穿着一套裁剪优良的三件套礼服，有点惶惑地站在莱斯特兰奇夫妇中间，迎接着从花园各处用门钥匙到达的宾客。

罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇长的有点阴郁，有一脸的大胡子，他粗壮结实，跟他高挑的妻子看起来相得益彰。

都是黑头发，黑皮肤，高个子，这三个人站在一起真的很像一家人。赫敏一下子就知道了莱斯特兰奇夫妇俩为什么要收养迪安了。

“赫敏！”迪安看到赫敏高兴地冲她挥手，贝拉凌厉的眼神从厚眼皮下面瞪了过来，看得赫敏一抖。

“送你的朋友进去吧，亲爱的，吃点东西再出来。”贝拉发出的声音把赫敏吓坏了，这完全是个柔情的母亲的声音。

“走吧，赫敏，我带你进去，”迪安走上前拉住赫敏的手腕，赫敏感觉扶在自己背上的卢修斯的手紧了紧，但他没说什么，看着赫敏跟着迪安进去了。

莱斯特兰奇老宅风格跟马尔福庄园完全不同，他们狂热地喜欢金色，整个大厅极尽奢华，长毛地毯看不到尽头，所有的把手都是黄金，角落里的一人多高的盔甲都是纯银，甚至赫敏看到冲着迪安摇尾巴的长毛狗脖子上挂着巨大的金牌，拽得小狗跑起来都歪歪斜斜。

“你可能会很吃惊，但他们真的对我很好。”迪安不好意思地挠着头，“去年刚来的时候我也很害怕，但妈妈——我是说贝拉，她一见到我就哭了。这是个秘密，贝拉妈妈不是没办法生育，她曾经跟罗道夫斯爸爸有个孩子，但夭折了，她说那个孩子很像我……”迪安叹了口气，“我知道他们不是什么好人，他们对跟我一起来的那个学姐很糟糕，不过学姐今年已经成年了，离开了这里。我这样是不是很坏？我没有忘了我妈妈，但我已经开始觉这里是我家了。”

“哦，可怜的迪安。”赫敏伸出手安抚地握了握他的手，“人大约都会屈服于温柔吧，这不是你的错，他们如果是真的爱你，你会动摇也是正常的。我是不是应该庆幸我没有这种烦恼？”

“马尔福先生虐待你？”迪安瞪大了眼睛。

“没有，可以说没有，”赫敏连连摇头，她这个暑假甚至都不用干家务了，整天穿的美美的，卢修斯有空就教她跳舞，顺便冷嘲热讽她几句，可她并不轻松，一点都不比帮多比干活轻松，“我只是觉得他老是在暗地里谋划着什么……”

“唉，我爸妈何尝不是？对不起，赫敏，我得去门口了，等舞会开始咱们一起跳舞吧。”迪安端了一盘子点心给赫敏，回到门口迎宾了。

迪安已经改口叫莱斯特兰奇夫妇爸妈了哎，赫敏盯着他高高的背影，迪安是混血，所以对莱斯特兰奇家族来说也不是难以接受，大厅里的画像大部分都在，而且表情愉悦，不像马尔福家，她去的第一天就几乎跑光了。

拿了一块点心塞进嘴里，她看到卢修斯慢悠悠地摇晃着手杖走了过来，他刚刚不知道在哪，大约跟他的食死徒同僚交换情报去了。赫敏看着他高傲的嘴脸，忽然坏心眼一动。

她站起来，抬起眼睛看着卢修斯：“爸爸，你什么时候正式收养我？”让我来败坏你所看中的家族纯净血统吧。

赫敏觉得自己的目的达到了，因为卢修斯的表情立刻变得好像一只苍蝇飞进了他嘴里。

“天啊，你的同学跟你交流了如何挖掘古老世家家产的经验吗？”卢修斯握住他的手杖低声说，“贝拉已经疯了，她一口咬定你那个同学就是她的奥瑞恩（Orion），却连血缘魔法都不敢做，罗道夫斯实在是惯的她越发疯癫了。”

“她的孩子怎么了？”赫敏好奇地问。

“死了。她总嚷嚷自己能为……牺牲，但小奥瑞恩死了她就什么都干不成了。”卢修斯冷笑着说，“我早就说了，家族才是最重要的，保护好家人，她从来不听，现在捡到一个泥巴种当宝贝了。”（因为贝拉的孩子意外身亡，贝拉伤痛欲绝，所以她才没有去追杀纳威的父母，也没有进阿兹卡班。）

赫敏觉得卢修斯舌尖一扫而过的那个名字应该是神秘人，但此时音乐响起，迪安跟贝拉开舞滑进了舞池。贝拉看迪安的眼神是那样着迷，完全是一个溺爱孩子的糟糕母亲。

卢修斯对赫敏伸出手，赫敏这半个月几乎被他训练成了巴普洛夫的狗，她几乎是下意思地把手放进他手里。他拉着她一转就进入了舞池，手掌稳稳地按在她的腰上，甚至有点掐进她的肉里，赫敏觉得他随时准备把她提起来纠正她的错步。

还好她今天状态绝佳，一步也没跳错。

一曲终了，迪安高高兴兴地来邀请赫敏，卢修斯眼神不善地盯着他，但赫敏根本不理他，拉着迪安的手去跳舞了。

但不知道为什么，她踩了迪安好几脚，完全没有跟卢修斯一起跳的好状态。

可是他们连着跳了两支舞，赫敏开始于心不忍：“我看佩内洛坐在那里已经快哭了，你一会儿去邀请她吧，我去找科林，潘西已经骂了他半小时了。”

佩内洛去了格林格拉斯家族，那家两姐妹不算刻薄，但佩内洛错就错在她长得非常漂亮，而且她已经十六岁了，身材窈窕不输成年人，一堆纯血浪荡子围着她转，不怀好意地邀请她跳舞，其实只想吃豆腐。

科林去了帕金森家族，本来他年纪就小，还喜欢围着哈利转来转去，潘西当然不会对他客气。

卢修斯只跟扎比尼夫人跳了一场，就站在角落里喝酒。他看着赫敏跟小蝴蝶一样满场飞，一场不拉，忙的要命，顿时觉得莱斯特兰奇家是不是没落了，舞会上居然提供这种劣质酒。

“你小心点你家这个小泥巴种，”拉巴斯坦莱斯特兰奇悄悄地贴在卢修斯的背后，“我哥已经被那个野种迷住了，但我摄神取念了迪安，你知道你家这个小泥巴种帮助哈利波特用复方汤剂混进斯莱特林公共休息室吗？他们怀疑德拉科，去找证据。我听说你家被魔法部搜了一场？怕是他们举报的吧？”

卢修斯一愣：“复方汤剂？他们才二年级。”

“呵呵，不信你自己去摄神取念她，她可是救世主的朋友，我觉得你可以很有收获。”拉巴斯坦低声说，“黑魔王快要回来了，我们都知道，你别在黑魔王回来前栽在这个小泥巴种手里。”

“你也太看得起她了，一个泥巴种而已。”卢修斯冷笑，她胆子那么小。

“而且，这个舞池有一半男人眼珠跟着她转，另一半在盯着那个佩内洛，这些泥巴种，真是天生下流媚骨。”拉巴斯坦带着不怀好意的微笑盯着跟迪安跳舞的佩内洛，这个女孩很对他的胃口。

把他的doll打扮的太漂亮了吗？卢修斯去看赫敏，紫色的裙子衬得她莹白如玉，柔顺的头发露出她柔美的脸，他习惯于一切都很讲究，这次大约是讲究过头了。

“我还有个弟弟，叫做丹尼斯，他也是个巫师，新学期猫头鹰会给他送信吗？我爸妈会想起我吗？我希望他不要再来霍格沃茨了，他要是来了，我爸妈就一个孩子都没有了。”科林愁眉苦脸地对赫敏抱怨。

科林说得赫敏心酸得想哭，她爸妈可只有她一个孩子啊。

忽然，没有任何征兆，大厅里瞬间变黑了，一道刺眼的绿光闪过。

“死咒！”所有人都开始尖叫起来，四散奔逃。

赫敏听到一个陌生的咒语，她不知道该往哪里跑，被人群撞的跌跌撞撞，站立不稳，科林早就不知道哪里去了。

“赫敏！”一双有力的手抓住了她，那是一个熟悉的胸膛，那是卢修斯身上的龙涎香味道。

“卢修斯？怎么回事？”她的声音抖的不像话，她好像抓住一根救命稻草一样抓住了他。

他拉着她穿过人群，通过一个隐密的小门来到了花园里，赫敏惊恐地看着莱斯特兰奇老宅房子上方飘荡的巨大黑魔标记。在夜幕下深蓝的空中，那骷髅嘴里窜出一条大蛇。

随后黑暗和眩晕感让赫敏喘不过气来，她旋转着掉进虚空，只觉得身体撕裂般的疼，等她可以继续呼吸，再睁开眼已经是马尔福庄园了。

但赫敏发现自己的身上满是鲜血，“卢修斯，救命，好疼！”

事急从权，卢修斯强制赫敏跟他幻影移形了，但赫敏不懂跟随显形，她分体了。

鲜血浸湿了她的裙子，赫敏惊恐地发现自己大腿上少了好大一块肉，她甚至看到了自己的骨头。

卢修斯拿出魔杖对着她的伤口念咒，随后赫敏感觉他把她横着抱了起来，急匆匆地往屋里走，只觉得眼前发黑，世界转来转去，她瞬间就什么都不知道了。


	6. Chapter 6

第二个暑假——1993年夏。

白鲜倒在赫敏的伤口上冒出一股白烟，女孩在昏迷中疼的瑟缩了一下，但血终于止住了。新的组织开始生长，呈现出鲜艳的粉色。

就算如此，赫敏的脸色也只能用苍白如纸来形容，她还在昏迷中，额头上满是冷汗，嘴唇褪尽了血色，手指冰凉。

看着从床边一路蜿蜒到客厅里的血迹，卢修斯脑子里出现了一些可怕的闪回。很久之前，也是在这张床上，纳西莎苍白地对他笑了一下：“宝宝还好吗？”

这是她最后一句话，之后就是大量的惊呼和鲜血，她的脸褪尽光彩，再也没有红润起来。

拿着补血剂的手指有一丝颤抖，卢修斯把赫敏扶起来，让她靠在自己的臂弯，把补血剂给她喝下去。她喝了一小口，对魔药的味道皱起眉头，然后拒绝再喝了。

“这是药，喝了腿就不疼了，”他小声哄她。

他的动作轻柔的自己都惊讶，他从来不是温柔的人，在一切方面。

或许可以把这一切归咎于他想起了纳西莎，但他自己知道，虽然纳西莎是个合适的妻子，可惜他年轻时候并没有把很多心思花在爱自己的妻子这件事上。

或者说，根本没用在情爱上。

当时他面前有通天的道路，路旁全是明枪暗箭，他一路走来机关算尽，战战兢兢。

可他付出了那么多，金库里的金子增加了不少，但局面却变得更糟糕了！都怪该死的哈利波特！

在捏碎赫敏的下巴和用小勺慢慢喂她之间，卢修斯犹豫了很久选择了后者，好在一瓶魔药量不大，在对着昏迷的赫敏进行了各种恐吓利诱之后，赫敏终于把补血剂都喝了下去。

无意识地用手指缠绕着赫敏的卷发，她脸色看上去好多了，呼吸还是很轻，但不再散乱。失血过多让她感觉冷，身体缩成一团。

卢修斯手法娴熟地把赫敏的伤腿包扎好，接着他用切割咒把那条血迹斑斑的昂贵裙子从她身上剥了下来，隐形胸垫连在礼服上，现在赫敏身上只剩下了内裤。

不过卢修斯对她的裸体并不是很在意，他用双面镜看过无数次了。赫敏的隐私在卢修斯眼里就是个笑话，自从赫敏来到马尔福庄园的第一天，卢修斯就把她当成他的私有物品了。

给她盖好被子，这时候卢修斯才发现自己身上的血迹并不比赫敏身上少，他皱起眉头脱掉了袍子，准备去洗个澡。

罗道夫斯和贝拉一定气疯了，卢修斯一边洗澡一边想，今晚的事情一定是食死徒干的，那个夺命咒的目标就是迪安，有人对莱斯特兰奇夫妇的行为极其不满。

可是极端食死徒在黑魔王上次失败时不是死了就是被关进了阿兹卡班，况且这人能混进莱斯特兰奇老宅，并不是个简单的人物。卢修斯考虑了几个人，都对不上号。

看来房子的保护咒必须要升级了，卢修斯想。如果有这种众目睽睽之下发射死咒的疯子在外面，自己必须更加小心了。

他穿上睡袍躺在赫敏身边，试了试她的体温，很好，没有发烧。

赫敏觉得很冷，似乎身体里的热气被抽光了，她的梦里一直在狂风暴雪，她找了很久，终于找到一个暖和的房子，这房子的墙摸上去都是暖的，她哆哆嗦嗦地靠在墙角，觉得自己渐渐变暖了。

半夜卢修斯就被缠醒了，赫敏的脚搭在他身上，手钻进了他的睡衣里，他想把她推到一边，然而一伸手就碰到了她软绵绵的胸口。

就她的年龄和胖瘦来说，假以时日她会有一个不错的上围，卢修斯想，而且她腰也很细，按比例来说，腿也很长……在脑海中勾勒出赫敏再过几年的身材，卢修斯不自觉的小腹一热。

不可置信地看着眼前几乎称不上秀色的女孩，卢修斯觉得自己滤镜过多，或许那个想象很美好，但那只是想象。

毫不客气地把赫敏推到一边，她立刻疼的开始吸气，看来是碰到了伤口。那里现在还是凹陷下去的，坑里是新长出来的嫩肉，看上去就是一碰就疼的样子。

卢修斯给她的伤口念了一个咒语，这个咒语会减轻疼痛，但相应会恢复得更慢。慢就慢吧，反正这个月她也没什么事了。

第二天赫敏醒来的时候，卢修斯早就起床了。赫敏满脸通红地发现自己几乎全裸地躺在卢修斯床上，腿还不能动，但好了很多。她用床单包住自己，小声叫多比。

“赫敏小姐，你终于醒了，你不知道多比昨晚有多担心啊，今天早晨我给你准备了猪血糕，清蒸猪血，猪血肠，猪血汤和炒猪血……”多比眼泪汪汪地看着赫敏，看得出他是真心担心她。

“谢谢你，多比，那个，我一会儿就吃，但现在你能不能给我拿件衣服？”赫敏终于打断了多比，天知道他做这些菜需要几头猪。

“哦，对，主人吩咐过，这是赫敏小姐的衣服。”多比拿出一条棉质睡裙，长度不长，几乎盖不住屁股。

“没有别的吗？这裙子好短。”赫敏迅速套上了裙子，瘪了瘪嘴。

“你现在一天换两次药，必须这么短。”卢修斯走了进来，不满地看了赫敏一眼，“家里只有我们两个，没人会说你穿的不讲究。”

“还有多比，”赫敏加了一句，她反对不把家养小精灵当人的一切表述。

“好了，现在把你的伤腿给我，我给你换药。”卢修斯不理她，拿出一个药箱，半蹲在床前，看着赫敏。

在心里反复告诉自己反正他昨晚已经看过了，赫敏红着脸，慢慢地把脚垂下床，踩在卢修斯腿上。

把她的裙子掀起来，卢修斯清除掉上次的包扎，开始给赫敏伤口上新药，伤口恢复的不错，新肉比昨晚多了不少。他的呼吸喷在赫敏腿上，赫敏感觉自己的脸越来越红。

“迪安托马斯进了圣芒戈。”卢修斯一边上药一边说，“贝拉给他身上挂了一个黑魔法道具，救了他一命，但不知道什么时候能出院。 ”

“昨晚那个死咒打中了迪安？天啊。”赫敏惊呼，“没有其他人受伤吧？”

“还有一个，跟迪安跳舞的那个泥巴种，我不知道她叫什么，死咒反弹到她身上，一样丢了半条命。你应该庆幸当时跟迪安跳舞的不是你，否则现在躺在圣芒戈的半死不活的就是你了。”卢修斯上完了药，他的手指滑过她的大腿根，开始给她包扎伤口。

赫敏没有察觉，她现在心里都是迪安他们的安危：“天啊，是佩内洛吗？我可以去看他们吗？卢修斯，带我去圣芒戈！”

“什么？”卢修斯挑起眉毛，“你叫我什么？或许等你懂得如何跟父亲说话，我会考虑答应你。”卢修斯收起他的药箱，头也不回地走了，气得赫敏很想往他后背扔一个床头钟。

多比给赫敏找来一个轮椅，她坐在上面可以自己去花园晒晒太阳，在屋里各处转转。整个白天卢修斯都不在，赫敏吃了一天“猪血宴”，吃的眼珠子都红了，她强迫多比晚上给她做肉馅饼。

“卢修斯去哪了？”她看着多比准备肉馅。

“不知道，主人很忙的。”

“卢修斯……是不是做了很多坏事？他是不是计划要做其他坏事？”赫敏迟疑地问。

“多比不能说主人的坏话，赫敏小姐，对不起，但主人平时接待那些坏巫师都是在书房里，他的信件都在书桌第一个抽屉里。”多比愧疚地说，“对不起，赫敏小姐，没有帮上忙……”

“谢谢，多比，你已经尽力了。”赫敏拍拍多比的头，摇着轮椅向书房驶去。趁着卢修斯不在，她要尽可能多搜查一些情报。

把轮椅丢在门口，赫敏费劲地站了起来，书房的门很重，她费了不少力气才推开。这里没有壁炉，灯也没开，屋子里黑洞洞的，赫敏一瘸一拐地走向卢修斯的大书桌。

桌子四面都雕刻着繁复的花纹，配套的高背椅同样精雕细琢，赫敏怀疑这些家具至少都是维多利亚时代的，完全是手工产物。

第一个抽屉？第一个抽屉？赫敏走到书桌前，踉跄地扶住桌角，伤口一阵抽痛。

在拉开抽屉搜索前，她下意识地扫了一眼四周，忽然有种汗毛直竖的感觉，有人在看她，赫敏觉得高背椅上有人。

“卢修斯？”她低声叫了一声，四周静悄悄的，没有回答，可赫敏鼻尖却闻到了龙涎香的味道，她一个激灵，卢修斯在这里！

赫敏的脑子飞速旋转，她装成一副前来预演的样子，“父亲，”她紧着嗓子娇声说，“请带我去圣芒戈吧，我一定会乖乖听话，父亲……”

卢修斯在高背椅上渐渐现出身形，他怀疑地看着赫敏：“你出现在这里，是因为你想起来了如何跟父亲说话？”

差点被卢修斯抓个现行！赫敏心脏一阵乱跳，她必须打消卢修斯的怀疑。

装成一副受惊的样子，赫敏努力回忆自己是怎么跟伊万斯先生撒娇的，她一瘸一拐地走近卢修斯，爬到他的腿上，搂住他的脖子，轻轻地扭着身体：“父亲，蜜恩会做个乖孩子的，求你了，带蜜恩去圣芒戈好不好？”

感觉他的手放在了她的肋骨上，卢修斯的灰眼睛牢牢地盯着赫敏的眼睛，赫敏感觉大脑一阵轻微的刺痛，她不知道这是什么，但她心里警铃大作！

凑上去吻在卢修斯的唇边，赫敏搂紧他的脖子：“好不好？爸爸？”

“真的会做乖孩子？”卢修斯的气息喷在赫敏的脸颊，他的手指收紧了，抚上她的后背，赫敏被紧紧地按在他的怀抱里，紧的她有些疼。

“真的。”赫敏能感觉到卢修斯身上的热度，他不再盯着她的眼睛，只是这样抱着她，不知道为什么，赫敏的心跳越来越快，她的眼前只剩似月光的银发。


	7. Chapter 7

第三个暑假——1994年夏。

天气渐渐变热，暑假又要来了，哈利垂头丧气，他不想回德思礼家，赫敏同样觉得别扭，但那个感觉跟哈利却截然不同。

上一个暑假她偷偷溜进卢修斯的书房被抓了个现行，不得不撒娇扮演了一个乖顺女儿的角色，可是自从她装得乖巧可爱，每天对着卢修斯早安吻晚安吻之后，卢修斯就……

赫敏知道卢修斯在人际交际方面非常拿手，但她从没想过他如果和气起来，是那样令人如沐春风。

他极其有魅力，这种魅力跟吉罗德洛哈特那种只可远观的魅惑不同，卢修斯可不是洛哈特那种草包，他从小接受精英教育，知识广博，他可以耐心地给赫敏讲解家养小精灵的历史，就算他的立场与她截然不同。他熟练使用好几种语言，字体又华丽又讲究。他懂艺术品，懂油画和音乐，他眼界开阔，走过很多国家，是个看过世界的男人。（当然他稍稍掩饰了一下他对黑魔法物品的热爱，但赫敏能听得出来。）

赫敏知道自己心软了，她没办法再把他当做一个邪恶的食死徒。

那个晚上卢修斯在那个死咒乱飞的漆黑大厅里救了她，她当时恐惧的心跳与他沉稳的心跳重合在一起，她当时唯一能抓住的人就是他，因为这个，赫敏也难以怨恨他。

而且，他变得很温柔又很体贴。

“赫敏，今天阳光很好，我抱你出去晒晒太阳吧？”卢修斯眯起灰眼睛看着她。

因为她的腿没有痊愈，他在家里就把她抱来抱去（轮椅已经被遗忘了），要不是赫敏坚持自己上药，他还会帮她上药，甚至——赫敏怀疑，如果她点头，卢修斯可能会帮她洗澡。

这简直不是一个十四岁女孩的爸爸，这是一个无脑骄纵四岁女孩的爸爸。

如果德拉科在家，赫敏很想跟他聊聊，卢修斯是不是溺爱孩子。（但大概率德拉科不会理她）

这种转变让赫敏非常不安，也非常沉迷，她靠在他怀里的时候常常有一种奇怪的感觉，那就是她很喜欢这样。

他的书房她可以随便进了，但赫敏什么也没发现，倒是被里面丰富的藏书吸引了，她剩下的暑假几乎都消磨在看书上了。有时间卢修斯会让她读书给他听，他微笑着看着她，那样静谧安稳的午后，简直是她最想要的居家生活。

等她腿痊愈得差不多的时候，卢修斯带她去圣芒戈看迪安和佩内洛，这种奇怪的感觉变成了一种疑惑惶恐。

因为赫敏在无人的走廊看到了拉巴斯坦莱斯特兰奇和佩内洛接吻。

佩内洛流着眼泪求拉巴斯坦多来陪陪她，她一个人很害怕，而拉巴斯坦则温柔地吻着她的头发把她抱在怀里。

赫敏当时就很想挖掉自己的眼睛，她知道佩内洛是珀西韦斯莱的女朋友，她什么时候跟拉巴斯坦在一起的？至少舞会的时候他们看上去还不认识。

而且，拉巴斯坦是个食死徒，莱斯特兰奇家族是出了名的纯血混蛋，虽然他最终逃脱了惩罚。但这个年轻的食死徒和霍格沃茨的泥巴种明明应该互相厌恶。

但一想到贝拉温柔到极点地喂迪安吃东西，握着他的手垂泪，赫敏就不那么确定了。或许食死徒是邪恶的，但他们一样是人，他们也有心，一样会爱对他们来说特别的人。

这个学期迪安和佩内洛都没有来上学，他们各自丢了半条命，据格林格拉斯小姐说，莱斯特兰奇家族负起责任，送两人去国外魔法圣地疗养了，用了最好的治疗师，他们不会留下后遗症，圣诞节假期后就能回来了。

又是莱斯特兰奇，一想到佩内洛跟拉巴斯坦在一起，赫敏心里就堵得慌。

麻种巫师跟纯血食死徒之间会有爱情吗？她之前觉得不会有，但现在她不知道了。

不知道是不是暑假里她跟卢修斯友好的相处起了作用，他这个学期完全没来找哈利的麻烦，只是在鹰头马身有翼兽巴克比克踢断了德拉科的胳膊之后，写了一封信要求处死危险的神奇动物——这对卢修斯这个非常小心眼的人来说已经是极大的宽容，他应该跳到霍格沃茨来拍邓布利多的桌子才是。

当然，这也让赫敏又一次知道了卢修斯的触角伸到了各种奇怪的地方——“处置危险生物委员会”？他又掌握了里面的委员？她之前从来没听说过这种委员会！卢修斯平时没事掌握这么多委员也是够累的。

而卢修斯同样也在反省，他觉得他对赫敏投注的关心太多了，所以在巴克比克这件事上，虽然他收到了赫敏的求情信，但完全没理她。

这一定是因为德拉科不在，他产生了移情，所以这个暑假，他不让德拉科再去法国了。但姑婆听说了这个消息之后，宽容大度地表示今年魁地奇世界杯在英国举行，她很乐意来英国消暑——哦，克鲁姆那小子一身肌肉实在是太养眼了。

“父亲，您觉得格兰杰今年是不是应该换个地方住？姑婆看到她一定会晕过去的。”德拉科给卢修斯写信。

是的，让她搬走也好，卢修斯手指轻敲着桌面，他有很多房子，他不应该对一个泥巴种太好，肯定是因为她总在他眼前晃。

所以这个暑假的黑色高级轿车，从国王十字站台把赫敏直接拉到了伦敦的一间公寓。上了楼，赫敏拿出一张纸条念出了上面房间号，她面前的墙上立刻出现了一扇门。

“赫敏小姐！马尔福先生让我来照顾您！”多比兴高采烈地来给赫敏开门。

“我今年为什么不住在马尔福庄园了？”没见到卢修斯让赫敏又是失望，又是松了一口气。

“因为法国的亲戚来了——德拉科的姑婆，她们要住在庄园里过整个夏天。多比其实很高兴赫敏小姐不用呆在庄园里。多比不能说主人家的坏话，但法国亲戚不算，主人骂他们的次数比我还多。”多比很高兴来照顾赫敏，而不是面对尖酸刻薄的老巫婆。

“真的？”赫敏捂住嘴，她想象卢修斯在背后说别人坏话的样子。

“但是，这次那个老巫婆带了她一个侄女来，赫敏小姐，这个女人居心不良，她如果嫁进马尔福庄园怎么办？多比和其他家养小精灵都很担心呢。”多比扔出来一个重磅炸弹，炸得赫敏一愣。

“卢……卢修斯他要再婚吗？”她小声问。

“姑婆似乎嘱意她的侄女嫁给卢修斯，这样她的财产就不用分割了。主人为什么要拒绝一大笔钱？”多比耸耸肩。

“很多钱吗？”

“很多。”

赫敏心里不太舒服，或许明年暑假她又要多一个“妈”了，这可不是什么好事。后妈总会虐待她的，麻瓜童话故事看多了的小赫敏瑟瑟发抖。

这次的公寓虽然豪华，但比马尔福庄园小多了。而且没有花园，赫敏怀念凶巴巴的白孔雀们。

不过，伦敦的单身公寓？吼吼吼，是不是卢修斯金屋藏娇的地方呢？赫敏眯着眼睛想，她马上十五岁了，各种类型的爱情小说看得一点也不少。

赫敏自顾自地选择了最大的卧室，虽然那看上去就是卢修斯住过的，完全的男士品味。拉开床头柜的时候赫敏甚至做好了心理准备要发现点他纵欲的证据，毕竟他长了一张胜游花丛的脸。

可惜床头柜里是几本经济类的书，而且是麻瓜写的，惊掉了赫敏的小下巴。

脱掉衣服去洗澡，从衣柜里随便拿了一件大衬衣。赫敏今年身体抽条，长高了很多，曲线也愈加明显了，她躺在主卧的大浴缸里，闻到一丝丝卢修斯身上的味道。

赫敏感觉有一点孤单。

卢修斯面前此时坐着一个妩媚的金发女人，她看上去三十岁左右，长发垂在肩膀上，眼睛是迷离的水蓝，妆容精致，笑容典雅，而且明显对他很有兴趣。

“听德拉科说英国魔法部给你们一人发了一个泥巴种，是真的吗？真是贴心，你是把她当女佣来用吗？怎么没见她？”她的英语带着法国腔，一双媚眼不停地打量着卢修斯。

“一个小野人，放在家里碍眼。”卢修斯耸耸肩。看来莉迪亚急了，姑婆已经很久没离开法国了，这次居然来了马尔福庄园，看来德拉科这两个暑假没有白费。

“卢修斯，你的庄园很美，跟我记忆里一样美。”莉迪亚看着窗外，德拉科正在陪着姑婆散步。

“谢谢。”卢修斯笑得很温柔，灰眼睛优雅极了。

莉迪亚伸手轻轻地握住了卢修斯的手：“我上次来，纳西莎还是马尔福庄园的女主人，现在德拉科已经快要成年了。”

没有抽出手，卢修斯低头看着她：“是的，马尔福家的继承人没有母亲似乎是一种诅咒。”

莉迪亚愣了一下，但她很快把情绪收拾好了：“我很久没来英国了，带我到处转转？”

“我的荣幸。”卢修斯轻轻吻了一下莉迪亚的手背。

赫敏猛地睁开眼睛，眼前一片漆黑，现在还是半夜，她的心脏砰砰乱跳，似乎梦见了什么可怕的东西，却又想不起来是什么。

她躺在黑暗里，难道是换了床的缘故吗？可以是她之前并没有这个毛病。

不知道为什么，她睡不着了，寒毛一根一根竖起来，屋子里有人，可是她看不见。

“卢修斯？”她轻轻地叫了一声。

没有回答。

赫敏闭上眼睛，忽然觉得很委屈。


	8. Chapter 8

第三个暑假——1994年夏。

虽然见不到卢修斯，赫敏有点比跳蚤还小的失望，但她并不是没有事干。这里是伦敦啊，她又没有被禁足，第二天赫敏就收拾妥当上街了。

身为马尔福家“暂时的”女儿，卢修斯负责赫敏的花销，他曾经给了赫敏一个小钱包，非常古典精致，像是中世纪什么贵妇的手包，上面串着许多小珍珠和宝石。但里面钱应该不多，颠起来轻飘飘的，赫敏只是去霍格莫德买糖的时候才去里面摸几个加隆。

可今天她坐在地板上倒了五分钟，眼前的金币堆成一座小山，里面还在不停地往外掉钱。

这个钱包到底是不是直通卢修斯的古灵阁金库？赫敏心想，我可以把他的家底搬空。（不过后来她真的见卢修斯的金库之后，立刻为当初的幼稚想法感到惭愧）

去对角巷的古灵阁账户把一部分加隆换成英镑，顺手买了最新的《预言家日报》和《巫师周刊》，赫敏立刻直扑伦敦的麻瓜百货商店，买了最新款的牛仔裤和各种T恤。

让tm的蕾丝长裙子见鬼去吧！

换上牛仔裤吊带衫的赫敏恨不得立刻原地翻一个跟头，这才是青少年该穿的衣服，她还买了一条超级迷你裙，权当对活在中世纪的老古董卢修斯的反抗。

购物的快乐可以抵消很多的不开心，但赫敏习惯性地坐上那班熟悉的地铁的时候，心里忽然难受极了。这是回格兰杰家的路线，她居然不是第一时间回去看看爸爸妈妈吗？她也中了“一忘皆空”了吗？

站在“格兰杰牙医诊所”的门口，赫敏忽然感觉恍如隔世，自家房子的颜色是这样的吗？隔壁邻居似乎已经换了，连行道树也不是记忆里那一颗了。

鼓起勇气迈进门，“你好，”赫敏结结巴巴地跟完全陌生的前台接待小姐打招呼。

“哦，你好，你有预约过吗？”前台小姐亲切地说。

“没有，我只是……只是忽然牙疼！很疼，好疼啊！”赫敏装出痛苦的样子，撒了个慌，没有预约一般是不接待的，但妈妈一向心软。

“哦，那我要问一下医师有没有时间。”前台好心地打了个内线电话。

见到格兰杰夫人的时候，赫敏愣了一下，她的眼泪迅速地涌上来，然后被她拧着大腿压了下去。

“亲爱的你的牙齿很好，你一定有一对负责任的父母，牙疼一定是冰淇凌吃多了，少吃点就好了。”格兰杰夫人柔和地笑，“哦，没事，别哭了，应该没有那么疼。”

“好的，夫人，”赫敏哽咽地说，眼泪却不听话地滚了下去。她看到妈妈肚子鼓了起来，里面有她的弟弟或者妹妹，“您有小宝宝了？”她叹息一声。

“不知道为什么，我这几年总是梦见我有一个女儿，”格兰杰夫人笑着说，“然后，我就真的怀孕了，一定是上帝派她来的。”

你有啊，你有女儿啊妈妈，你只是把我忘了。赫敏眼里含着眼泪笑了起来：“是的，她一定是个天使。”

从牙医诊所回到家，赫敏无精打采地吃了几口饭，无聊地翻看着《巫师周刊》，结果噎住了。卢修斯的铂金脑袋在照片里晃来晃去，一位高雅的美人挽着他的胳膊，两个人很亲密地低语。

这就是多比说的“后妈”吗？赫敏立刻像吃了狐猸子蛋一样嗓子眼里一阵阵刺痛，卢修斯这个老变态，那么大年纪了还要娶老婆，就不考虑孩子们的感受吗？不知道德拉科对这件事怎么想，赫敏闷闷不乐地把杂志丢进了壁炉。

回到了卧室，她在穿衣镜前试新买的衣服，新内衣把她的身材衬勾勒得很好，胸口已经有了沟壑，这裙子真的太短了，堪堪盖住屁股，她看着镜子里的自己露出来的大腿，上楼梯会走光吧？

卢修斯一上楼就被只穿了内衣短裙的赫敏吓了一跳，他的目光不自觉地划过她的身体，这些麻瓜衣服露出来比遮住的多，但这身段未来可期，他想。随即惊觉自己居然用了欣赏女人的眼光来看赫敏，

“如果你胆敢穿这种裙子上街，以后你的衣服就只有枕套。”他眯起眼睛说，麻瓜女孩裸奔他也不管，但你不行。

赫敏吓了一大跳，慌慌张张地拽过一件衣服套上，她红了脸，气急败坏地说：“你——你怎么来了？不是在忙着陪未婚妻约会吗？”

“巫师周刊不要放在壁炉里烧，它用的油墨不好，烧出来的味道很臭，”卢修斯勾起嘴角，“为什么感觉我在这里不是很受欢迎呢？哦，你的腿恢复的很好，没有留下疤痕。”腿好了就不需要我了？他的目光落在赫敏的大腿上，那裙子真的什么都遮不住。

“托您的福！但说这个没用，今年我被扫地出门是事实，你根本不在乎，我是随时随地可以丢掉的累赘！”赫敏插起腰，她也不知道自己为什么这么没气势，明明想吵架结果哭了起来。

格兰杰家要有新的女儿了，卢修斯把自己丢在伦敦不管不问。

虽然卢修斯不太理解赫敏为什么哭，但他总得安慰她一下，叹了口气伸手把她揽在怀里，摸摸她毛茸茸的头发：“我没有丢掉你，这不是来看你了吗？我带你去看魁地奇世界杯好不好？你一定没看过，英格兰队你会喜欢的。”

抽泣地吸了吸鼻子，赫敏抬起泪汪汪的眼睛看着卢修斯的银灰色眼睛：“魁地奇世界杯？大家都去吗？”她的确从来没看过，她在《魁地奇溯源》上看过介绍，书上说那是全世界巫师的狂欢。

“就我们两个人。”卢修斯看到了赫敏眼里的期待，他狡黠地笑了。

“真的？我——我要准备什么呢？我们什么时间出发？多比跟我们一起去吗？”赫敏顿时忘了伤感，高兴得跳了起来，这是她单独的礼物吗？不带“未婚妻”，不带德拉科，只有她跟卢修斯。

“穿你的麻瓜衣服就好，绝对不要迷你裙。我们明早出发，那地方很远，你得早起才行。”卢修斯扬起眉毛，赫敏还在他怀里，她跳起来的时候超短裙掀了起来，他虚扶住她后背的手摸到了她的屁股，卢修斯想，倒真是可爱的小屁股。

早晨卢修斯去叫醒赫敏的时候，她还没睡醒。

“到时间了吗？”赫敏迷迷糊糊地说，然后七手八脚地爬了起来，开始闭着眼睛往身上套衣服，但当她睁开眼睛的时候，眼珠子差点从眼眶里掉出来。

“卢……卢修斯，你穿的是麻瓜的衣服吗？”赫敏不可思议地看着卢修斯，他今天居然没有穿袍子而是一身黑色的西服打扮，裁剪合宜的修身西装衬托出他完美的身材，走在伦敦街头也完全没有违和感。

“我们去的时候要隐瞒身份，”卢修斯的神色满是嘲讽，“那地方有麻瓜出现。”

“很好看，真的很好看。”赫敏没看到卢修斯的脸色，她的眼睛都被他的身材吸引了，这样的身材不应该包裹在袍子下面啊，卢修斯会不会带她去海边度假呢？她有点期待。

下楼的时候，多比已经准备好了早餐和一个大野餐篮：“祝你们愉快，主人和赫敏小姐，谢谢赫敏小姐，多比会晚一点过去 。”

卢修斯轻轻地点了点头，带多比去虽然是赫敏的主义，但或许他们要在那里住几天，有家养小精灵在也方便，所以他也就带上了多比。

赫敏兴奋极了，她几口就吃完了早饭，开始检查她的小背包东西带齐了没。

“我们要使用门钥匙，”卢修斯拿出一个装在盒子里的旧钢笔，“只要把手放在上面就行了。”

赫敏有点畏惧地看着“门钥匙”，又是一样她没用过的东西。

“没关系，”卢修斯看出了她的紧张，“门钥匙很安全的。”他伸手搂紧她的腰，呼吸喷到了赫敏的脸颊。卢修斯拉住赫敏的手，放在了门钥匙上。

说时迟那时快，赫敏觉得似乎有一个钩子在她肚脐眼后面以无法抵挡的势头猛地向前一钩，她便双脚离地，飞起来了。她可以感觉到卢修斯紧紧地抱着她，他们的肩膀靠在一起。他们一阵风似的向前疾飞，眼前什么也看不清。赫敏的手黏在钢笔上，被拉扯着向前，向前……

然后她的脚重重地落在了地面上，她踉跄了一下，扑进卢修斯的怀里，把鼻子撞疼了。

他们来到的这个地方很像一大片荒凉的、雾气弥蒙的沼泽地。在他们前面，站着两个阴沉着脸的巫师，其中一个拿着一块大金表，另一个拿着一卷厚厚的羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔。两人都打扮成了麻瓜的样子，但打扮得稀奇古怪。

“早上好，巴兹尔。”卢修斯轻轻地扬起脸，“值夜班？”

“马尔福先生？”巴兹尔愣了一下，脸上不自觉的露出讨好的微笑，他扭头对他的同事说，“私人门钥匙，不需要登记了。”

“您应该知道您的营地，顺着这里走第一片场地就是，管理员是罗伯茨先生。”巴兹尔先生应该是魔法部的职员，他扫了一眼赫敏，露出了然的目光，“女儿是吗？大家都相处得好极了……”

“谢谢，巴兹尔，”卢修斯立刻打断了巴兹尔的话，拉着赫敏向前走。他们穿过荒无人烟的沼泽地，浓雾中几乎什么也看不见。走了大约二十分钟，眼前出现了一大片颜色各异的帐篷。

管理员罗伯茨先生是个麻瓜，眼神很茫然，他似乎对这个穷乡僻壤忽然来了大群露营的人感到很疑惑，卢修斯不耐烦跟他说话，挥了一下魔杖，拉着赫敏进了营地。

赫敏可以肯定罗伯茨先生的茫然是因为中了太多混淆咒……额，还有遗忘咒，刚刚她听到了身后“一忘皆空”的声音。赫敏考虑事后熬一付清醒药水给可怜的罗伯茨先生。

在场地中央，有一顶帐篷特别显眼。它十分铺张地用了大量的条纹绸，简直像座小小的宫殿，入口处还拴着几只活孔雀。

卢修斯在这里停下的时候，赫敏一点都不惊讶，这个讲究的帐篷太“马尔福”了，不是他的才奇怪呢。

但她还是放心的太早了，帐篷里俨然又是一栋豪宅，赫敏嘴巴张得好大，这里不但有厨房和浴室，还有一个小起居室和图书室，甚至还有家养小精灵住的扫帚间。

看着卢修斯那一脸“快来表示惊叹”的傲慢表情，赫敏收起了自己的赞美，她扁了扁嘴：“跟家里一样多没意思，根本不像露营。”

看着他的脸迅速垮掉了，赫敏心里哈哈大笑。

“那我们就去捡木柴生火吧，”卢修斯挥舞了一下魔杖，帐篷里的房间消失了，只剩地板上两个睡袋，“如你所愿，我们正经露营。”

这下换赫敏笑不出来了。


	9. Chapter 9

第三个暑假——1994年夏。

在营地一角的水龙头旁，已经排起了一个小队，赫敏提着卢修斯骚包的水壶去接水。她前前后后站满了穿着奇形古怪的巫师们，彪形大汉穿着高跟鞋和渔网袜，腿毛从渔网的每一个网眼里钻出来。

赫敏低着头拼命憋住笑，忍得浑身颤抖。

“格兰杰？”一个女孩跟她打招呼。

赫敏抬头发现是一个拉文克劳的女生，她们在图书馆见过面。

“你也来看魁地奇世界杯？哦～也是，在学校每场比赛你都看，英格兰这场的票可是很难买的……对了，你现在住在马尔福家，对他们那种人弄票倒是很简单，决赛也应该早就买好票了吧，真羡慕你，我爸爸至今还没买到票呢。”那女孩喋喋不休地说。

赫敏不知道该怎么回应，只是机械地点头。

又寒暄了几句，女孩离开了，赫敏打上了水，提着水壶慢慢地往回走，忽然觉得心里有些烦闷。

卢修斯生好了火，在用树枝烤棉花糖，他老人家并不吃，只轻轻嗅着那焦甜的味道。

“吃吗？”他递给赫敏一根。

把水壶放到一边，赫敏接过棉花糖，咬了一口，尝不出什么味道。

皱着眉头，她坐下又站起来。

“卢修斯，”终于还是没忍住，赫敏低声问，“你跟谁一起看决赛？”

卢修斯的眉毛瞬间皱了起来，灰眼睛像是随时要缩回壳里的蜗牛，他冷冷地看着赫敏：“这不是你应该关心的事情。”

“我懂了，”赫敏的声音毫无起伏，“跟你真正的家人一起看。、我应该感激对吗？至少今天的票挺难买的，父亲大人。”

赫敏立刻听到了卢修斯气得喘粗气的声音，他站起来，挥舞了一下魔杖，小火堆立刻熄灭了。把手里剩下的棉花糖全扔进灰堆里，卢修斯转身大步回帐篷了。

一个人坐在外面啃冷掉的棉花糖，赫敏只觉得眼睛酸酸的，她努力地把手里这唯一的一串棉花糖咽下去，噎得喘不过气来。

感觉卢修斯一时半会不会出来，赫敏也钻进了帐篷，里面已经恢复了住宅的模样，赫敏进了小一点的卧室，躺在床上。

她没哭，只是觉得心里堵得难受。

魁地奇的确应该跟家人一起看，不过他的家人可不是自己，是他的未婚妻，是德拉科，赫敏淡淡地想，她很理智。

后妈呀后妈，后妈在哪里？她应该直接去问卢修斯，气死他。

赫敏就这样睡着了，她梦见自己穿的破破烂烂的住在厨房的灰堆里，跟多比一起捡豆子。

门口响起滴滴答答的音乐，银发的王子高傲地说：“把你的脚趾切掉，穿上这双水晶鞋，你就是我的公主了。”

那我岂不是以后都穿不了露脚趾的鞋了吗？赫敏拿着小银刀犹豫着……

“我们要走了。”卢修斯推了推赫敏，她在睡梦中皱着眉头，看上去挺可怜的。

赫敏迷迷糊糊地醒了，她稀里糊涂地拉住卢修斯：“我切，我切，你别走。”

不知道赫敏在说什么，卢修斯挑了挑眉毛，给她披上一件旅行披风：“快出来吧，比赛要开始了。”

去球场的路不算很远，两人都披着旅行斗篷遮住了头脸，周围大约有上千个巫师在又唱又跳，散播着狂热的情绪。赫敏跟在卢修斯身后跑了几步，把手放进他的掌心里。他的手掌干燥而温热，很大，似乎犹豫了几秒，卢修斯回握住赫敏，拉着她沉默地向前走。

很快他们就来到了一座巨大的体育馆门口，那是赫敏见过的最大的场馆，她惊讶地张大了嘴。

“一等票。”入口处的那位魔法部的女巫师看了看他们的票说道，“顶层包厢！马尔福先生。”她认识卢修斯，多看了赫敏好几眼，赫敏战战兢兢地把自己藏在旅行斗篷的阴影里。

通向体育馆的楼梯上铺着紫红色的地毯，卢修斯拉着赫敏拾级而上，最后到了楼梯顶上。小包厢位置在体育馆的最高处，而且正对着金色的球门柱。这里有二十来张紫色镀金坐椅，分成两排。

现在里面还空无一人，卢修斯拉着赫敏坐到了最高处。

“我惹你生气了？”赫敏没松开卢修斯的手，她捏了捏他。

停了很久他才回答：“你是故意的。你应该明白……”

“是的，”赫敏说，“我明白。你抽出时间专门来陪我，我明白，但是……”她分开手指扣住卢修斯的五指，手心贴在他手心上，无意识地摩擦着，“我只是没有安全感。”

卢修斯粗粗地出了一口气，没说话。

“爸爸，我会有后妈了吗？她会虐待我吗？”赫敏终于把这句话问了出来，她感觉卢修斯几乎要甩开她的手，可她用力拉住他。

“别叫我‘爸爸’，你这个不懂感恩的……”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，苍白的脸气得铁青。

“爸爸，你别生气呀。”赫敏故意地说。

要不是包厢里来了其他人，卢修斯绝对会拂袖而去。那几个官员一看派头就很大，胸口挂着魔法部的标志，其中一个对着卢修斯点了点头，卢修斯恶狠狠地让赫敏坐好等着，去跟那几个官员打招呼去了。

座位下面有个小篮子，赫敏看了看左右都没有，看来是卢修斯准备的，她把篮子拖出来，里面是全景望远镜，比赛说明，英格兰队的旗子和很多小零食。

赫敏有点饿了，她拆开一包零食，开始吃了起来。其实她并不喜欢魁地奇，在学校因为哈利有比赛她才会去看，没有哈利的比赛她绝对不会去看。吃完了一小袋林_零食，她又抽出比赛说明看，今天是英格兰队对特兰斯瓦尼亚队。

“要不要打赌？”赫敏看到卢修斯回来了，挥舞着比赛说明，“赌哪个队会赢。”

“打赌总要有赌注才好玩，你有什么可以拿来赌？”卢修斯轻蔑地说，他还在生气。

“你赢了我答应你一个要求，你输了你答应我一个要求。”赫敏不理他的阴阳怪气，“来不来？”

“那我赌英格兰。”卢修斯扯起一边嘴角，英格兰可是去年的冠军。

“好吧，那我赌特兰斯瓦尼亚吧。”赫敏点点头。

比赛开始之前是各国吉祥物的展示，不知道英格兰队中了什么夺魂咒，他们打扮成了一堆炸鱼和薯条，把特兰斯瓦尼亚队的吸血鬼先生小姐们笑得狂喷鲜血，场面一度非常混乱。

比赛开始了，英格兰队瞬间就进了球，领先了十分。卢修斯看了赫敏一眼，洋洋得意地笑了笑。

不过他很快就笑不出来了，英格兰队真的就像中了夺魂咒一样，队形散乱，技术稀烂，被游走球砸得哇哇叫，随便抓一支学生球队也比他们打得好。

最终结果是十比三百九十，这场特兰斯瓦尼亚单方面屠杀英格兰队的比赛无聊透顶，最后就是等金色飞贼出现，看得卢修斯和赫敏哈欠连连。

等他们离开球场，已经是第二天的晚上了，观众们骂骂咧咧地向自己的帐篷走去，满地扔都是英格兰队的小旗子，还有英格兰队哭唧唧的醉鬼球迷。

回到帐篷洗了澡，赫敏换上睡衣，披着湿漉漉的头发跑进卢修斯的卧室：“我赢了，我可以提要求吗？”

“什么要求？”

“别给我找后妈。”赫敏撅着嘴说，“有你一个我过得就够辛苦了。”德拉科也不是省油的灯。

眯起眼睛，卢修斯轻声说了一句什么，赫敏没听清，她走近了一些：“你说什么？”

只觉得天旋地转，等赫敏明白过来她已经趴在卢修斯腿上了。

他咬牙切齿的声音就在她耳边：“或许你不应该掺合大人的事情，我的小女儿。”

“什么？卢修斯你要干嘛？”赫敏惊讶地挣扎了一下，没用，卢修斯比她力气大多了。

“啪。”他的巴掌落在赫敏的屁股上，就算隔着睡衣也疼得赫敏一阵颤抖。

“啊！”赫敏尖叫了一声，“至于吗？你这是家暴……啊！放开我，卢修斯！”第二下来了，同样毫不留情。

卢修斯低声在赫敏耳边呢喃：“不要反抗我，不要违背我，赫敏，你知道吗？我是不是给了你什么仁慈和气的假象？你难道不知道我是谁吗？”他拉下赫敏的睡裤，露出她已经红了的臀肉。

“别以为你叫我爸爸就会有什么特权，赫敏。”他眯起眼睛看着那变红的软肉，手狠狠地挥上去，听着她的哀叫，卢修斯觉得自己有些极端的情绪终于找到了出口。

“骗子，大骗子，”赫敏低下头去咬卢修斯的大腿，屁股很疼，火辣辣的，她眼睛里都是眼泪，但咬他一口算一口。

“嘶……”卢修斯倒吸了一口气，“你这个野丫头！”

她下嘴真狠，绝对咬出血了。

赫敏这一晚不知道挨了多少巴掌，卢修斯腿上也几乎全是青紫，他们最后是咬累了打累了睡着的，还是吵累了睡着的，赫敏不太清楚。

她睡在了卢修斯床上，可惜两人战损严重，不是什么浪漫旖旎的夜晚。

在半梦半醒的时候，赫敏忽然发现了一件事，卢修斯看了她的屁股。


	10. Chapter 10

第三个暑假——1994年夏。

第二天天没亮赫敏就醒了，卢修斯已经不见了，他比她起得还早，不知道去哪了。赫敏感觉全身都疼，尤其是她的屁股，但去了盥洗室照镜子，身上居然毫无伤痕。

那个变态的卢修斯一定偷偷给她用了治疗咒，为了毁灭他虐待孩子的证据，赫敏气鼓鼓地想，那个变态老疯子！

或许她也应该报复一下，赫敏脑子里闪过她看过的狗血小言情，她立刻跑出盥洗室，去她的行李里翻了翻，找出一条她前几天刚买的不那么幼稚的内裤，趁着卢修斯没回来塞到了他大床的床头缝隙里。

你不是要带“后妈”来看决赛吗？祝你们有个鸡飞狗跳的夜晚，赫敏坏笑着想。

过了没多久卢修斯就回来了，带回来了早餐。他发现赫敏醒了有点尴尬，但是很快就用倨傲掩饰了这一点。

回去的路上两个人都没有说话，赫敏揣着小秘密，卢修斯不知道在想什么，在让人晕眩的旋转中，他们回到了伦敦，卢修斯把她送回公寓没有耽搁就走了，剩下赫敏一个人站在原地翻白眼。

回到了伦敦的公寓，赫敏才想起多比似乎也去了魁地奇赛场，但她完全没有看到他。

“多比，你也去赛场了是不是？我怎么没有看到你？”赫敏在厨房找到了多比。

多比不安地眼珠乱转：“哦，多比没看到赫敏小姐和主人在卧室里干什么，啪啪的声音和叫喊应该只是多比的幻听，但如果赫敏小姐嫁到马尔福庄园，多比一定会很高兴的。”

什么？原地站了五分钟赫敏才理解多比在说什么，她捂住脸尖叫起来：“多比！你误会了，我没有跟卢修斯——”

充耳不闻赫敏的话，多比一边用打蛋器打发蛋白，一边自言自语，“今晚多比做蛋糕，庆祝赫敏小姐长大成人！”

什么鬼！我不吃那个鬼蛋糕！

赫敏红着脸冲上楼把自己丢回卧室，躺在床上她的脸却越来越红。她从来没想象过自己会跟卢修斯发生什么，就算他英俊优雅，风度翩翩，是她会喜欢的类型。

梅林啊，多比以为他们昨晚在卧室里做X？那个画面出现在脑海里的时候，赫敏整个人都缩起来了，可是想象他的亲热居然不让她感到厌恶。

似乎他的触碰真的有那么点性意味，我想多了吗？赫敏茫然地想，她在卢修斯眼里难道有吸引力吗？可“后妈”明明比她性感多了。想起八卦周刊上的“后妈”前凸后翘，绝对引人注目。

可能是白天想的太多，晚上赫敏就梦到了卢修斯，她经验全无，也梦不到什么香艳的画面，只是简单的拥抱和亲吻，但这样就足以让赫敏一醒来就羞到爆炸了。

卢修斯再也没来看她，赫敏呆在伦敦百无聊赖，她又去看了格兰杰夫妇一次，把她的牙修的坚不可摧。这时候她收到了哈利的信。

“亲爱的赫敏：

见信安，不知道你在马尔福庄园过得怎么样，有没有吃剩的饼干渣。

因为达力小乖乖被斯梅廷学校的护士认为体重大幅超标——他的块头和体重已经接近一头幼年的鲸鱼了。所以这个暑假德思礼一家和我只能靠胡萝卜棒活着，我的眼睛已经快要变红了，所以请投喂你的哈利吧，在他变成兔子以前。

你无限‘饿’意的哈利。”

哈利的信让赫敏又高兴又愧疚，她居然忘了哈利也住在伦敦这个事实，她本可以早一点去找他的。

让多比做了整整一篮子肉馅饼，又拿上了那个“庆祝赫敏小姐长大成人”的蛋糕（赫敏一口都没吃），赫敏照着哈利信上的地址摸到了小惠金区。

“你好，我找哈利波特，我是他的朋友。”赫敏微笑着对弗农德思礼说。

“你——你父母是干什么的？”弗农怀疑地盯着赫敏，她看上去很正常，这让他松了一口气。

“他们都是牙医，”赫敏露出自己闪亮的牙齿。

“不错，没想到他居然有正常的朋友，”弗农在“正常”这个字上面加了重音，让赫敏进了门。

达力看着赫敏目瞪口呆，哈利的朋友？而且他似乎闻见了肉馅饼的味道？

“赫敏！天啊，你怎么来了？”哈利在他的小房间里看到赫敏非常吃惊。

“我其实这个暑假住在伦敦，”赫敏不好意思地说，然后从多比给她的施了无痕伸缩咒的小包里往外拿吃的。

哈利瞬间就跳了起来，踹了一脚房门，门外传来达力的怪叫，似乎被撞破了鼻子，这一系列动作行云流水，看的赫敏一愣一愣的。

哈利的房间有两块活动的地板，他的零食和宝贝都放在下面，看来他写了不少信，收到了一大堆投喂。赫敏看到了海格的岩皮饼，莫丽的咸牛肉三明治，小天狼星的蛋糕，还有……

“德拉科给你送了吃的？”赫敏惊讶地指着那个最大的墨绿色盒子，那上面有马尔福家的家徽。

“额——是的，我一时错乱给他也写了信，”哈利支支吾吾地说，从盒子里拿出一块太妃糖，“不过没想到他居然真的寄来了，我吃过，不是肥舌太妃糖。”

“勇气可嘉。”赫敏表示自己不敢吃，还是哈利自己都吃了吧。

“对了，罗恩写信告诉我亚瑟弄到了魁地奇世界杯决赛的门票，他们到时候会来接我过去看比赛，”哈利立刻转移话题，“他说也邀请了你，你收到信吗？”

“还没有，我今天还没检查信箱，”听到魁地奇世界杯决赛赫敏心里顿时一堵，她故作轻松地说：“那我要早点过去，在伦敦好无聊。”

“去吧去吧，真羡慕你，我也想早点去陋居。”哈利嚼着太妃糖，根本没发现赫敏黯然的眸子。

莱斯特兰奇老宅里，稀稀拉拉地坐了不少人。

贝拉阴沉着脸，眼睛里有泪光，“我们必须这么做，卢修斯的提议我赞成，我们必须做点什么了。”她冷冷地撸起袖子，露出黑魔标记，“标记变清晰了，这是我们表达忠心的机会，黑魔王在强大起来，去年的事情只是一个警告，我们必须表明自己的立场了。”

“是的，不需要杀人还是什么，只是表明立场。”拉巴斯坦莱斯特兰奇眯起眼睛，上次针对迪安的死咒就是一个警告，黑魔王的耳目还在活动，而他们全都做了不应该做的事情。

罗道夫斯和贝拉收养了混血种，他在跟佩内洛约会，其他人也多多少少背叛了黑魔王，所以卢修斯提出要在魁地奇世界杯决赛上搞点事 ，他立刻同意了。

“戴上面具，魔法部不足为惧，那天在场的只是职员，不是傲罗，一群乌合之众而已。”卢修斯翘起嘴角，这也是他不带赫敏去看决赛的原因之一，他那天会很忙。

私心？是的，谁没有私心呢？贝拉早就把迪安送出国了，他要保护德拉科，维护马尔福家族，当然，也不能让那个小野人死了。

可惜那个小野人完全不领情，他垂下眼睛，想起她的尖牙利嘴，哼，咬的他好疼，那天打她屁股真的打的轻了。

当然，卢修斯没想到更让他生气还在后面。等他安排好了一切，觉得赫敏也被晾得差不多了。他专程跑去伦敦了，准备对她小惩大诫顺带安抚一下。

她哭着扑进他怀里对他认错的幻想被空荡荡的房子击的粉碎，卢修斯简直要大笑出声了。

“赫敏小姐去朋友家玩了，主人没说不许赫敏小姐出去啊，她留了信给你。”多比惶恐地看着表情扭曲的卢修斯，主人这是要笑还是哭呀？

带着撕碎这封信的粗暴，卢修斯拆开了赫敏留下的信，更加确定她的目的是气死他。

“卢修斯‘爸爸’：我去陋居住啦，会跟着哈利罗恩一起去上学，也就不劳您费心送我去车站了，不过你可能早就忘了这件事了吧？你乖巧的赫敏。”

把这封只能叫便条的信揉成一团，卢修斯认真考虑了一下自己一个人冲进黄鼠狼窝，把赫敏抓出来打一顿的成功率。

太低了，唉，韦斯莱家干什么都不行，生儿子水平一流。

深吸了一口气，卢修斯决定把打赫敏屁股这件事写进记事本里。小妞，你早晚会掉进我手里了，不急在这一时。

至于赫敏，她正咧着嘴哈哈大笑，本来寄养在霍格莫德的克鲁克山也被接来了（她可不敢带猫去马尔福家），正拱在她怀里打呼噜，亚瑟刚把哈利接来，乔治在描述达力吃了弗雷德的肥舌太妃糖，大家笑成一团。

韦斯莱家就没有不热闹的时候，而且这次人特别齐全——亚瑟的七个孩子全都回来了。

“天啊，英国已经三十年没拿过冠军了，表现糟糕透了，英格兰居然只得了十分？是中邪了吧？威尔士队败给了乌干达，苏格兰队被卢森堡队打得落花流水……”查理愁眉苦脸地说。

“什么？三十年？去年冠军是谁？”赫敏瞪大眼睛，卢修斯为什么说英格兰去年夺冠了？

“去年？哈哈哈，赫敏你真是魁地奇盲，魁地奇世界杯四年一次啊。”哈利坐在地毯上嘲笑她，“你《魁地溯源》白看了！”

“闭嘴，哈利，那上面只有魁地奇历史而已。”赫敏红了脸，那卢修斯是故意让她赢的吗？那个奇怪的老男人！赫敏咬住嘴唇，觉得自己再也搞不清对卢修斯的心情了。


	11. Chapter 11

不得不说，不管是哈利还是赫敏，都很享受韦斯莱家热闹而轻松的家庭氛围。房子寒酸不寒酸对他们来说根本无所谓，马尔福庄园很大，德思礼家一尘不染，但都让人想逃离。

赫敏翻了个身，被金妮的呼噜声吵醒了，她擦了擦汗，从小床上爬起来。莫丽似乎忘记给她们的卧室用清凉咒了。怀念着空调电扇，赫敏推开门，打算去盥洗室用凉水洗一把脸。

没有电实在是很不方便，这又是校外，赫敏连个“荧光闪烁”都不能用，她低下头用凉水拍了拍脸，忽然感觉有什么东西抓了抓她的肩膀。

感觉每一根汗毛都竖了起来，她来之前看过，没有人醒着，她也没听到走近的脚步声，天啊，难道是阁楼那只食尸鬼？！

心脏几乎停跳，赫敏颤颤巍巍地不敢动，水从她的指缝流到她的睡衣上，那个锋利的爪子又抓了一下她的肩膀。

逃避不是办法！死就死吧！赫敏猛地抬起头，盯着眼前的洗脸镜，一双大眼睛也在看着她！

起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，血压都升高了，但——那只是一只小鸟，或许是猫头鹰的一种，或许不是，它嘴里叼着一封信。

油光水滑的小鸟眼睛非常大，它把嘴巴凑近赫敏。

“你吓死我了——为什么要半夜送信呀？”赫敏声音里带着哭腔。

小鸟歪头看着她，眨眨大眼睛。

好吧，非人类邮差没办法交流，赫敏随手拆开了信才想起这么黑她没办法看信，但那信纸似乎自带荧光效果，一拆开就在黑暗里发出光来。

这封信没头没尾，通篇就俩字——“回来。”

“呸，我不。”

就算没有署名赫敏也知道那惹人讨厌的笔迹是谁，她撅着嘴看着那荧光闪闪的信，考虑要不要回信。

“呸，我不。”小鸟重复了一遍赫敏的话，拍拍翅膀凑从窗户飞走了，赫敏目瞪口呆地看着消失在黑夜里的鸟，它难道去给卢修斯传话了？难道——难道还有这种传声筒一样的回信方式吗？

而此时她手里信纸亮光一闪，烧了起来，赫敏赶紧把它扔进了洗脸池里，它燃烧了一会儿，变成了一堆灰烬。好嘛，居然还自带阅后即焚功能，这反侦察能力！赫敏觉得魔法部之前找不到卢修斯一点犯罪证据完全正常。

不管怎么样他还是发现我不见了，赫敏略有点满意地想，她不知道自己脸上已经挂了晕陶陶的微笑，眼睛也弯了下来。

至于卢修斯收到口信之后怎么在他的笔记本上写惩罚list，赫敏并不知道。她在陋居狂吃莫丽自制冰淇淋，吃得上吐下泻。知道赫敏不能参加晚饭后的4v4魁地奇家庭战之后，男孩子们包括哈利都松了一口气，没有队想要赫敏，她打的太烂了。

世界杯比赛那天，他们凌晨就起了床，因为未成年小巫师们不能幻影移形，所以他们要步行去门钥匙地点。

打着哈欠，赫敏在旷野里跋涉，想起卢修斯的私人门钥匙，赫敏感觉他们现在是要去坐公交车，而卢修斯则有私家车。

因为是第二次去了，所以不管是门钥匙还是营地对赫敏都不算新奇，她看着哈利东张西望的傻样，大约知道了上次自己在卢修斯眼里是个什么样子。

韦斯莱先生很兴奋，他找出一个脏兮兮的水壶让孩子们去打水，然后跟大的几个儿子去弄篝火烤香肠，金妮和罗恩对打水这种麻瓜差事兴致勃勃，但赫敏一点兴趣也没有。

“我能到处转转吗？”她问韦斯莱先生。

“当然可以，亲爱的，注意别迷路，我们出发的时间是……”他告诉了她时间，赫敏保证会在规定时间回来。

她刚开始是去看那些异国巫师的帐篷，那上面挂着各种稀奇古怪的东西，后来她越走越远，赫敏这才发现自己下意识地在找卢修斯的帐篷。

真是得夸耀一下自己的方向感，在这帐篷的海洋里，赫敏居然一点都没走错，她眼前不远处就是卢修斯帐篷的尖顶，那里静悄悄的，看样子他们还没来。

要不要去把她的小恶作剧拿回来？床缝里的那条内裤一直在赫敏心里疙疙瘩瘩，尤其是多比误会他们之后。

那恶作剧有点太暧昧了，赫敏想，现在天还没亮，只需要一秒钟，我就能出来。下定了决心，她悄悄地向那顶大帐篷走去。

门口的孔雀们看到她开心（？）地喵喵叫了起来，赫敏对它们嘘了一声，转身钻进了帐篷里。里面非常黑，悄无声息，赫敏几乎是摸着黑找到了卧室的门，还好里面的陈设都没什么变化，她很快找到了她藏的东西，一把拽了出来。

成功了，赫敏想，她现在只要跑出去就可以了！可她跑了几步还没冲出卧室就撞进一个怀里，那味道她太熟悉了！

“看看我抓住了一只小偷猫，”卢修斯明显非常惊讶，他点亮了魔杖，那光刺得赫敏睁不开眼，她立刻用手臂遮住眼睛，“真是稀奇，我的离家出走小姐，你为什么出现在这里？难道是来回味往事？真让我感动，不过你手里拿着什么？”

“没什么！”赫敏想把内裤塞进口袋，但已经来不及了，卢修斯一把扯过了那块小布料，抖开了之后，他沉默了大约五秒钟，然后眼神往赫敏腿上扫。

还好赫敏为了门钥匙穿的是裤子。她红了脸去他手里有抢那小布料：“还给我！我穿了！”

“呸，我不。”卢修斯冷笑了一声，把这熟悉的话甩回给赫敏，“那你解释一下为什么会拿着这东西出现在我卧室里？”

“额——我——”赫敏的大脑转速达到了7200转，她盯着卢修斯的脸，“那是——那是礼物！我想要为我的粗鲁道歉，所以，打算把这个礼物放在你房间里，虽然小了点，但我想你也能穿？”梅林有三角裤，那卢修斯也应该有……吧？

重新看了一眼手里的东西，卢修斯用一种看傻瓜一样的眼神看着赫敏，“我很担心霍格沃茨你这一届学生的平均智商。虽然你说的话一个字我都不信，但我想我应该提醒你，这东西并不是随便能送的。起码在我这里，这只是礼物的包装纸。”他眯起眼睛看着赫敏。

“是啊，我知道，”丝毫不肯承认自己无知的赫敏嘴硬，她其实没理解卢修斯的意思，“我就是想道歉，你的意思是你不收吗？”

卢修斯有点疑惑地看着赫敏：“如果你真心想送，我可以收下，但……”他看着她带着稚气的小脸，怀疑她到底知不知道自己在说什么。

“当然，不止这个。”赫敏也知道自己临时胡诹的“礼物说”有点说不过去。为了表达诚意，她踮起脚尖，想吻一下卢修斯的脸颊。在她凑近他的一瞬间，她那些午夜梦境忽然出现在脑海里，赫敏鬼使神差地偏离了轨道——她亲了一下卢修斯的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇很薄很柔软，带着须后水的香味，赫敏闭上眼睛在上面停留了三秒钟，然后自己把自己吓坏了。

她吻了卢修斯马尔福？这不是做梦！赫敏你疯了？

她立刻后撤了，但此时卢修斯好像解除了石化一样，扶住了她的后脑勺，不许她撤退。他的唇驾轻就熟地在她的唇上宣誓着主权，不是她那种“亲亲”，而是更成熟，更危险，更令人心惊胆战的欲望。他的啃咬和拉扯让赫敏感到颤抖，她搂住他的脖子，免得自己在这惊雷闪电一般的感觉里站立不稳。

门口的白孔雀发出“喵喵”的狂叫，又有人靠近了帐篷，说话的声音越来越近，卢修斯立刻松开了赫敏，拉着她向外走，赫敏似乎看到了德拉科的白色脑袋，但卢修斯拉着她向另一方向左转右转，在她绕晕之前，她已经站在外面了。

“我没想到你会来——毕竟韦斯莱——”卢修斯急促地说，回头望了一眼帐篷，“算了，你跟韦斯莱一家呆在一起也好，别到处乱跑，尤其是——比赛结束之后，那时候会很乱。”他看了她一眼，语焉不详地说，然后匆匆回帐篷去了。

什么呀？他说了什么呀？赫敏捂住滚烫的嘴唇，脑子还不会思考，她无意识地往回走，居然也回到了韦斯莱家的营地。

“你终于回来了，赫敏，我还以为你迷路了呢，”韦斯莱先生明显松了口气，“我们出发吧，时间差不多了。”

一路上大家都在聊天，只有赫敏一言不发，她的腿还有点颤抖，她不敢相信刚才发生的是真的，他们——接吻了？这不应该，可是，的确发生了，而且是自己主动的，她这时候才想明白卢修斯“包装纸”那句话的意思，感觉整个人要瘫倒了，看看她说了什么！她——她在勾引卢修斯马尔福，暗示要把自己送给他！

如果不是福吉大声说“卢修斯来了”，赫敏一定会一直神游下去。她抬起眼睛看着那个挺拔的身影走向魔法部长，心一阵乱跳。德拉科和一个老太太跟在他身边，搀着老太太的还有一个年轻女人，本人比杂志上漂亮多了。

“别怕，赫敏，你躲到我身后，”哈利特别有义气地把赫敏挡在身后，罗恩也过来了，这两个抽条中的小少年都比赫敏高，把她挡的严严实实，倒是安全感十足。

卢修斯跟福吉聊了很久，福吉还把他介绍给了保加利亚的魔法部长。接着福吉像想起了什么一样，问他认不认识韦斯莱先生。

“当然，”卢修斯轻轻地说， 冷冰冰的灰眼睛越过韦斯莱先生，来回扫视着那排座位，可惜他只看到了一头棕发在哈利身后。

“那就好，亚瑟，马尔福先生是我请来的贵宾。”福吉轻快地对韦斯莱先生说。

“噢——太好了。”韦斯莱先生笑的极其勉强。

德拉科对着哈利扮了一个鬼脸，哈利立刻回敬他，他动了动，赫敏终于从人墙后面露出脸来。

卢修斯的目光扫到赫敏身上，赫敏微微涨红了脸，但毫不退缩地与他对视着。（这句话是原文，哦哦哦，小赫敏你为什么脸红？）


	12. Chapter 12

我家赫敏又埋在一堆男孩子里——看着她，卢修斯的嘴唇不善地皱了起来，两人的目光在空气中交锋了一会儿，哈利闪了回来，又把赫敏挡住了。

在魔法部部长的目光注视下，卢修斯没说什么，他讥讽地对韦斯莱先生点了点头，继续走向自己的座位。德拉科对着哈利做奇怪的表情，瞪了罗恩和赫敏一眼，搀扶着一个看上去二百岁的老太太去他们的座位了。

比赛前的表演开始了，大家的注意力都放在了赛场上，媚娃和会撒金币的小矮妖都足够引人注目，看到哈利和罗恩对媚娃痴迷的样子，赫敏鄙夷地撇撇嘴。她偷偷回头去看卢修斯，他虽然表情很正常，但也在注视着那些媚娃。

呵，男人！

在心里默默吐槽，赫敏的脸颊却不由自主地发热，她想起那个短暂却让人目眩神迷的吻，他身上的熟悉又陌生的气息，还有她不自知地对他的吸引和迷惑。

或许，他终究不是一个坏人，赫敏晕乎乎地想，他还是可以爱别人，不是没有心的混蛋。手里拿着望远镜，赫敏却完全没有在看比赛。

“哇，赫敏，你看到克鲁姆那个朗斯基假动作了吗？帅呆了！”哈利兴奋地戳赫敏。

“啊——什么？吃鸡的假玩意儿？看到了看到了。”赫敏心不在焉地说。

罗恩跟哈利对视了一眼，都无奈地耸耸肩，赫敏这魁地奇盲的水准也是越来越高了。

比赛越来越激烈，爱尔兰的吉祥物小矮妖和保加利亚的媚娃们从互相谩骂到互相撕打，媚娃们美丽的脸变成了尖尖的、长着利喙的鸟头。相比魁地奇比赛，赫敏更喜欢看吉祥物打架，她惊讶地看着媚娃们长出了翅膀……

“哇哦，卢修斯，你看——”脱口而出的名字让赫敏愣了一下，好在韦斯莱们都在看比赛没人注意到她，她把那个名字咽了下去，又扭头看了他一眼。恰好卢修斯也在看她，那冷淡的灰眼睛里不知道是什么情绪，看得赫敏的心一阵颤抖狂跳。

保加利亚有世界上最好的找球手，但爱尔兰有世界上最好的追球手，比赛结束了，克鲁姆抓住了金色飞贼，但爱尔兰赢了。赫敏只记住了鼻血满天飞的克鲁姆。

观众们仍旧议论个不停，尤其是男孩子们，回到帐篷里他们还是一直说说说，要不是金妮坐在小桌子旁睡着了把一整杯热巧克力全撒到了地毯上，他们还不知道要聊到什么时候。

赫敏和金妮去了旁边的帐篷，金妮几乎是一挨到枕头就睡着了，赫敏则翻来覆去睡不着，脑子里都是乱七八糟的画面，主要是卢修斯，少量是他身边那个窈窕的女郎。

她看到他们凑在一起说话，没有什么亲热的动作，但有种——他们是一种人的即视感。她一定很了解卢修斯在想什么，赫敏就永远不知道卢修斯在想什么。

今晚他们会住在一个帐篷里，赫敏别扭地想，他们会不会……嗯，努力凭空制造十八禁画面让赫敏觉得更难受了。

“对我来说，这只是礼物的包装纸。”那个大色魔那样说过，赫敏撅起嘴，居然对未成年少女说这种话，他难道会放过到嘴边的鸭子？

一边批判他一边想他，赫敏迷迷糊糊地躺着，也不知道自己睡着了没有，韦斯莱先生忽然在外面大声嚷嚷，吓得金妮“嘭”地从上铺掉了下来。

“起来！金妮——赫敏——快点儿，起来，有紧急情况！”

赫敏猛地坐了起来，她拉起地上摔得晕乎乎的金妮，两人七手八脚地穿衣服。外面的歌声停止了，她听见了惊叫声和人们慌乱奔跑的声音。

“来不及了，随便抓一件外衣就出来吧，快点儿！”韦斯莱先生在外面着急地吼叫。

赫敏把外套套在身上，拉着金妮急匆匆地跑出了帐篷。外面稀稀拉拉地还燃烧着几堆篝火，月亮下了山，应该是后半夜了，周围的人们纷纷朝树林里跑去，好像在逃避某个在营地上向他们移动的危险东西。

韦斯莱先生领着他们找到了哈利和罗恩，他们也狼狈地披着外套。

“怎么回事？发生了什么？”赫敏惊恐地问。

“看那边，是营地管理员一家，在天上。”哈利厌恶地指给赫敏看，四个挣扎着的人影在空中飘浮，被扭曲成各种怪异的形状，其中两个甚至还是小孩子。

赫敏立刻觉得全身的细胞都一阵恶心。

一群巫师挤作一团，每个人都把手里的魔杖向上指着，一起向前推进，慢慢地在场地上移动。他们发出响亮的讥笑声、狂笑声和醉醺醺的叫嚷，而且他们全都戴着面具，好像统统没有面孔。

更可怕的是，这个队伍是在慢慢变大的，赫敏看见更多的巫师加入到前进的队伍中，大声笑着，指着天上飘浮的几具躯体。随着游行队伍的不断壮大，有帐篷被挤塌了，还几个帐篷被点燃了，尖叫声更响亮了。

或许昨天他们还跟我们在一起排队打水，赫敏心寒地想，其实他们恨我。她忽然想起卢修斯之前说过的威胁，他说她离开他的庇佑就会悲惨地被杀，看来不是假话。

“我们要帮助部里维持秩序！”韦斯莱先生的声音盖过了喧闹声，一边卷起了自己的袖子，“你们这些人快进林子里去，走在一起，不要散开。等事情解决后我再去找你们！”

魔法部的工作人员从四面八方聚集过来，比尔，查理，珀西他们跟着韦斯莱先生加入了进去，剩下双胞胎和哈利他们。

“快走。”弗雷德说着，一把抓住迷迷糊糊的金妮的手，把她往树林里拖去。其他人在后面跟着。他们钻进树林时，都扭头朝身后望着，身后闹事的人群更多了，魔法部的工作人员怎么也挤不进去人堆。

赫敏东张西望，可周围人太多了，天色又这么暗，她什么也看不到。

他们急匆匆进入树林，罗恩被树根绊倒了，哈利连忙去拉他，此时一声熟悉的嗤笑从一旁传来，德拉科马尔福独自一人站在近旁，靠在一棵树上，一副悠闲自得的样子。他抱着双臂，看样子刚才一直在透过树缝观望着几个人狼狈地逃进来。

罗恩立刻骂了一句，德拉科瞪了他一眼，扭头去看哈利，“说话干净些，韦斯莱，”他浅色的眼睛在夜色中闪闪发亮，看上去跟卢修斯一模一样，“我看你们最好还是抓紧时间逃跑吧！你们不希望她被人发现吧？”

他冲赫敏点了点头，就在这时，营地那边传来一声巨响，如同扔响了一枚炸弹，一道绿光霎时照亮了他们周围的树木。

“你什么意思！”赫敏皱起眉头盯着德拉科，“你为什么会提前呆在这？”马尔福的帐篷离这里可不近。

“当然是——善意的警告，毕竟你现在属于我们家，就算你是个麻瓜，我父……我也不想你被挂在天上展示你的衬裤，我难道不是好心？”德拉科冷笑着说。

“赫敏不是麻瓜，她是个女巫。”哈利愤怒地走上两步，冲着德拉科吼道。

“随你的便吧，波特，”德拉科似乎很高兴哈利终于跟他说话了，他挑衅地看着哈利，“要跟我在这里吵架吵到他们过来吗？我不介意。”

“你当然不介意，你爸爸肯定戴着面具在那堆人里呢，是不是？”哈利凶巴巴地就快贴到德拉科身上了。

赫敏倒吸了一口凉气，她立刻扭头看那群人，她应该想到的，连哈利都想到了，她却根本没想过——卢修斯也在那群里人里，那群恨她，恨麻瓜，在伤人和纵火的暴徒中间。

德拉科把脸转向哈利，脸上仍然微笑着：“我说……即使他是那样，我也不想告诉你，对不对，波特？”

“我们走吧……哈利，我们快点走吧……”赫敏努力压抑住声音里的哭腔，她难受地拉紧了外套，感觉心一阵阵的绞痛。原来被在乎的人伤害是这样的感觉，她刚才还在为卢修斯欢蹦乱跳的心渐渐变凉了。

“把你那颗毛蓬蓬的大脑袋低下，格兰杰，别丢了马尔福家的脸。”德拉科讥笑着说。

真是不领情啊，看着三个人走远了，德拉科抬头去看绿莹莹的月亮，要不是为了提醒他们，他为什么半夜不睡觉等在这里？我爸爸真的是考虑的太多了。

双胞胎早拉着金妮走的没影了，赫敏心烦意乱地跟着哈利罗恩冲进树林，把德拉科甩在后面。

这真是一个糟糕的晚上，赫敏事后回忆起来的时候想，但后面糟糕的日子还多着呢。

这个夜晚对于所有人来说都没有那么简单。

她不是第一次在夜空里看到黑魔标记了，她雪白的小脸被巨大的骷髅映得绿油油的，但这一次没有卢修斯穿过人流把她抱在怀里，告诉她别怕，赫敏望着夜空，心里的悲伤比害怕大得多。

或许他不是真的喜欢我。

或许他只是把我当成他的所有物。

或许他根本不在乎我在想什么。

嘴唇火辣辣地烧起来，赫敏躲开哈利的视线擦掉一滴眼泪，暑假又要结束了。

卢修斯同样望着夜空里的黑魔标记，感觉手臂上同样的印记开始烧灼地疼了起来。


	13. Chapter 13

第四个暑假——1995年夏。

“你可以不去……不，你一定不能去，”哈利急得团团转，“我亲眼见到的，卢修斯马尔福是个食死徒，你不能再去马尔福庄园过暑假了！你可以去陋居，邓布利多可以给你申请特批……”

“别这么紧张，哈利，我不会有事的，德拉科也在呢，为了证明伏地魔没回来，魔法部至少会保护我们的安全不是吗？”赫敏抱了抱哈利，“你跟邓布利多现在的都在风口浪尖上，还是不要为了这种小事浪费精力。”

“小事？不——这可不是小事，我不会同意你去食死徒的身边两个月，鬼知道他会对你做什么！”哈利大叫，他现在身心状态还不太稳定，亲眼目睹塞德里克的死和伏地魔的复生对他打击很大。

“我不能，哈利，”赫敏叹了口气，“我必须去，按魔法部的规定，那就是我的家，我没有别的地方可以去，我不能给韦斯莱家添麻烦。”

“去tm的魔法部！”哈利狠狠踢了一脚他的行李箱，“我去找德拉科马尔福，如果他和他家那一窝白鼬敢对你怎么样——”话还没说完，哈利就跑了，看着他气势汹汹的背影，赫敏又叹了一口气。

又过了一年了，没等她的心情从魁地奇世界杯那场骚乱中缓过来，三强争霸赛就开始了。哈利莫名其妙的参赛，三人组岌岌可危的关系，都让赫敏身心俱疲。

为了帮哈利，赫敏像自己也参赛了一样忙得不可开交，把图书馆翻了个底朝天，哈利学没学会不知道，她自己倒是学了一堆乱七八糟的咒语。

可就算这么累，还是每天晚上都睡不着。卢修斯信都没有一封，没有解释，没有联络，就像他根本不存在一样。偏偏那个酷似他的斯莱特林小坏蛋还老喜欢在他们面前晃悠，想看不到都不行。

从德拉科那里知道，迪安转学到布斯巴顿去了，贝拉对他保护过了头，暑假那个黑魔标记把她吓得半死，立刻给他办了转学手续。

“我爸爸想把我转去德姆斯特朗，”德拉科看了一眼赫敏，继续对哈利说，“但我不想去，那地方太冷了。”

“据说你爸给你找了个后妈？”哈利阴阳怪气地说。

于是他们又吵了起来，他们吵架没什么新鲜，也就他们俩吵不腻。

卢修斯订婚这件事《巫师周刊》连续报道了多少期，赫敏从刚开始的震惊到后来完全麻木了，嗨，他爱跟谁订婚就订，震惊难过有什么用，她不是没有争取过。

圣诞节舞会的时候，赫敏从人堆里看到了卢修斯长长的铂金发，大约是福吉邀请他来的。

她立刻对克鲁姆更加热情了，恨不得能跟他跳舞跳到散场。

不过卢修斯跟教授们谈笑风生，看都没看她一眼。

她的体力不支持她跳舞一整夜，克鲁姆去拿饮料，赫敏溜达到了花园里。花园里的“精灵之光”太美了，好像星光落到了地上，又好像某双冷淡的灰眼睛，她贪恋地看个不停。

她都不知道克鲁姆什么时间来的，也不知道他低下头是要吻她，她没拒绝也没迎合。

眼角似乎看到远处有人转身离开了，赫敏闭上眼睛，命令自己什么都不要想。

“德拉科呢？”她又在站台上发呆，根本没看到卢修斯在她身边站了一会儿了。

“什么？我——我不知道。”脸红比她想要表达的愤懑来的更早，她张嘴想要说什么，可只是看到他就卡壳了。

他变了，卢修斯马尔福跟她记忆里不一样了。瘦了？老了？憔悴了？还是——

管他怎么了！赫敏气呼呼地别开脸，肯定是被他未婚妻吸干了，那女人一看就很欲。

天啊，赫敏，把那些禁书忘掉吧！

为了帮哈利，赫敏看了图书馆很多书，包括一些不那么适宜的书。不过还有两个半月她就成年了，赫敏自己对那些内容倒没有什么心理负担，就是如果把那些内容套到卢修斯和别的女人身上，她就感到有点恶心。

“他为什么还没下车？”卢修斯拉了一把赫敏，“跟我去车上找找。”

“什么？哦。”赫敏左右看看，站台上都快空了，德拉科再不下车就要被霍格沃茨特快拉回霍格莫德了。

嫌弃地看了一眼脚步太慢的赫敏，卢修斯伸手拉住了她，虽然他戴着手套，但赫敏还是能感觉到他掌心的热度，她又一次脸红了。

斯莱特林包厢空无一人。

卢修斯皱起眉头：“你确定你没看到他？”

“没到站的时候，我好像听到他跟哈利在走廊吵架来着。”赫敏似乎听到了点什么，但哈利回来也没说他跟德拉科怎么了，只是脸很红。

“那就是在格兰芬多的包厢附近？”卢修斯也不明白德拉科总去招惹救世主是什么原因，他其实早就不要求德拉科跟哈利波特有什么交情了，但他就是屡教不改。

一个一个包厢找下去，赫敏跟在卢修斯身后，他一停步，她就撞在他背上。

她又长高了一点点，但很少，她的身高应该不会再大幅度增加了。她增加的更多是女性魅力，就像她在圣诞舞会上惊艳全场一样，随着她的长大，发现她美丽的人很快就不仅仅是克鲁姆了。

“哎呦，”第一千零一次撞在卢修斯背上，感觉自己的鼻子都快要塌了，赫敏生气地叫了起来，“为什么老是忽然停下？”

“找到了。”卢修斯从座位下面拉出来昏迷过去的德拉科，他脸上还残留着毒咒的痕迹，跟他在一起的还有高尔和克拉布。

“呵，真是胆大包天。”肯定是某个或某些格兰芬多干的，卢修斯迁怒地看了一眼赫敏，冷笑着把魔杖放在左臂上，然后挥舞了一下魔杖，用悬停咒把德拉科飘了起来。他拉了一把赫敏，看样子似乎想要离开。

“走？那高尔和克拉布怎么办？”赫敏有点发愣。

“他们父母马上就来。”卢修斯不打算告诉赫敏他们特殊的联络方式，只是拉着她往外走。

回头不放心地看了几眼，赫敏问卢修斯：“你不会不管他们吧？”

“马尔福跟高尔家族克拉布家族是世交，”卢修斯冷冷地对赫敏说，“我在你心目中是什么冷血的混蛋？”

这才感觉放心下来，她抿了抿嘴，抱歉地握了握卢修斯的手指，跟着他出了车站。

“我带德拉科去圣芒戈，你自己先回庄园吧，把行李收拾一下，多比也在，房间还是你原来那个房间。”卢修斯对司机交代了一下，带着德拉科幻影移形了。

好吧，德拉科是伤的不轻，脸都变形了，到底是谁干的，真是下了狠手，不会是哈利吧？他有那么讨厌德拉科吗？赫敏坐上黑色轿车一直在胡思乱想，她好久没回马尔福庄园了，不知道那里变成什么样了。

下了轿车，顺着弯曲的小路走到大宅，门自动打开了，里面看上去没有什么不同，赫敏熟门熟路地走了进去，一抬头就愣住了。

“你就是赫敏吧？”典雅精致的女人从沙发上站了起来，对她露出完美的微笑，语气却冷淡疏离：“你可以叫我莉迪亚，我想你知道我是谁。希望这两个月我们可以和睦相处。”

硕大的订婚戒指在她指尖闪着刺眼的光，赫敏倒吸了一口凉气，梅林啊，后妈真的来了？


	14. Chapter 14

第四个暑假——1995年夏。

赫敏一回到房间就钻进了盥洗室，她不知道自己跟莉迪亚说了些什么，假笑？客套？反正都是让她鼻尖发痒的话。

他怎么敢让那女人摆出女主人的样子来接待她？打开花洒，打开一切能响的东西，赫敏对着浴室镜子咆哮：“卢修斯你个大混蛋！我要……我要……”

揍他？打他？她现阶段真的对他没办法，气死了！赫敏对着水又踢又打，差点把自己滑倒。

多比拿着茶点看着赫敏小姐在浴室里独魔乱舞，流下了同情的泪水——赫敏小姐，多比一定要帮你把主人弄回你身边。

稀里糊涂地洗完了澡，赫敏打开衣柜，洋娃娃裙子没有了，只有几件简单的家居服和晨衣。果然后妈一来，“爸爸”就变了，赫敏翻白眼，后爸也逃不过这个真理啊。

干脆穿了自己的T恤和短裤，赫敏下了楼。她没发现多比来过，想去厨房找他聊聊天。

结果一下楼她就撞上了卢修斯。

他还穿着大衣（大爷你不热吗？），似乎是刚进门，看到穿着短裤的赫敏，卢修斯的眉毛轻轻挑了一下。

“德拉科，不要紧吧？”赫敏愣了一下，结结巴巴地说。

“要住院。”卢修斯冷冷地说，“哼——不要让我抓住是谁干的。”

啊哈，希望不要是哈利，赫敏讪讪地想，然后抬起头对卢修斯说：“你要喝茶吗？我去给你拿一杯。”

“好。”他靠在壁炉前，摘了手套，看着赫敏转过身，对着她的后背举起了魔杖：“统统石化。”

只觉得全身麻酥酥的动也动不了，赫敏惊恐地站在原地，卢修斯要干什么？

她感觉自己被转了一个圈，面对着卢修斯。赫敏开始怒瞪卢修斯，然而这正中卢修斯的下怀，他几乎是带着嘲笑盯着赫敏的眼睛：“摄神取念。”

好几年前就有人跟卢修斯说过，要好好检查家里这个小泥巴种的脑子，他总是不屑于那么做，她只是个小孩子，对他来说无足轻重，检不检查都没什么区别。

可如今形式巨变，黑魔王回来了，而且居然没能搞死哈利波特。救世主？难道那男孩真的有什么特别之处？

看着赫敏天真的脸， 卢修斯知道用不了多久他们就会变成魔杖相向的敌人，他是伏地魔最器重的食死徒，而她是哈利波特最好的朋友。

只觉得头疼，眼花，一幕幕记忆在赫敏脑海里流淌——卢修斯在看她的记忆，没有任何少女的隐私，赫敏觉得很屈辱，他利用她的信任欺负她，这是在校外，她甚至不能用魔法进行反抗。

圣诞舞会盛装打扮的她，眼神飘忽的她，精灵之光旁边克鲁姆忽然凑近的她……

忽然，卢修斯离开了她的大脑，他愣了一会儿，给赫敏解开了咒语！

“混蛋！卢修斯！你怎么敢……”赫敏准备也给他一拳，可是刚刚被摄神取念折磨过的大脑一阵晕眩，赫敏身体一歪，扑进了卢修斯怀里。

他冷笑了起来，手指握住她的肩膀：“我的确不是真的喜欢你，不过把你当做我的所有物也是真的，至于我在不在乎你在想什么，我在乎，但我还是会按我的方法做，你高兴也好，不高兴也好，我早就过了为了谁改变的年纪。亲爱的，你应该多了解了解我。”

然后他把赫敏推到沙发上，转身上楼了。

那三个问题是魁地奇世界杯之后，赫敏发现卢修斯也在欺负麻瓜的游行队伍里时候，心灰意冷时的想法——那时候他们刚刚接过吻。可是他最后一句话是什么意思呢？他为什么让她多了解他，而不是直接让她滚蛋？

她最初那些小心思——“搜刮他犯罪的证据”，卢修斯应该都看到了呀？他不生气吗？

疑惑且气愤，赫敏揉着脑袋准备靠大吃一场来排泄情绪，或许等卢修斯走了，再摔他几个古董花瓶什么的。

快步走进了厨房，多比看着赫敏的穿着打扮大呼“不可”。

“主人可是很保守的！你穿内衣到处晃适得其反。”多比认认真真地说。

“这不是内衣！”赫敏狂晕，“多比，哪天我带你去逛街怎么样？”

“天啊，太邪恶了，多比不要去。”多比把乒乓球一样大的眼睛瞪成了网球。

随着一声门响，卢修斯急匆匆地又走了，带走了另一个家养小精灵，他是回来取德拉科的东西的。

“那个女人一听说德拉科受伤了，就立刻去医院了，”多比跟赫敏说，“特别殷勤。”

赫敏想了想，眨眨眼睛：“都订婚了还要表演吗？卢修斯对她好不好？”

多比安慰式地拍了拍赫敏的肩膀：“挺客气的，所以赫敏小姐你还有机会啊。”

什么鬼！赫敏扭头去瞪多比，然而多比根本没看见，他从烤箱里拿出半只烤鹅，殷勤地问赫敏半只够不够？

多比是把自己当成了饭桶了吗，赫敏不满地撇嘴。

实际上赫敏很快就把半只烤鹅吃完了，还吃了一块栗子馅饼。

吃的太多她立刻就困了，加上刚刚洗过澡，她揉着眼睛上了楼，一抬头，卢修斯的卧室门居然没关。

哦？赫敏溜达到他墨绿色的大床旁，他的床强迫症一样的整齐，床单一丝褶皱都没有。赫敏提起鼻子观察了一圈，没有女人的香味，也只有一套寝具，看来“后妈”起码表面上不睡在这里。

对着他的床扮了一个鬼脸，赫敏跳上去蹦了蹦，给他蹦的乱七八糟，她得意地笑了笑，回了自己的房间，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了。

在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院里，德拉科其实已经醒了，但他还在装睡。隔着五米他都能感觉到父亲的怒意，他身上的确很疼，鼻尖还满是那个女人的讨厌香味。呕。

他并不想让卢修斯去报复哈利他们，其实救世主并没有动手。

本来他是想去安慰一下哈利的，毕竟他们的关系没有表面那么差。可是哈利一见到德拉科就赶他走，说卢修斯是个食死徒，三句不离塞德里克，德拉科立刻就火了。

“我一开始就警告过你！记得吗？那是到霍格沃茨的第一天，我们在火车上相遇的时候？我告诉过你不要跟这些下三滥的人在一起！”他冲哈利的包厢摆了摆脑袋，里面坐着罗恩，赫敏还有纳威，愤怒让他没控制好音量，“现在已经来不及了，黑魔王回来了，首先完蛋的就是他们！迪戈里就是一个例子，接着就轮到——”

他听见了“轰”的一声，还有哈利惊恐的脸，旁边包厢的门开了，很多魔杖指着他。德拉科也不知道自己中了多少毒咒恶咒，韦斯莱兄弟可不会手软，还有魁地奇队的人，他们可从来没有互相友好过。

这算什么？昏过去前他怒瞪着哈利，什么时候我们吵架还要别人动手，我宁愿希望是你亲自来，混蛋救世主！

跟治疗师聊了一下，卢修斯转身对莉迪亚说，“你不回去？我留在这里就可以了。”

“我留下吧，你今天忙了一天，应该休息一下。”莉迪亚贴心地说，“我也没有什么事。”

想了一下，卢修斯点了点头：“那我明早过来，有什么事你吩咐多利就行。”他指了指他带来的家养小精灵。

槽，德拉科想，我可不想这个女人在这，而且您能放开我的手吗？


	15. Chapter 15

把大衣丢给多比，卢修斯先去了盥洗室，圣芒戈的味道让他不适。

躺在温热的浴缸里，本来想计划一下德拉科那件事，可赫敏脑瓜里的记忆在他脑子里翻来覆去，她的悲伤她的期待还有她跟别人的吻，都让他无法平静，卢修斯深吸了一口气，觉得今天的水温有点凉。

干脆不洗了，卢修斯披着浴巾离开了盥洗室，要不要去隔壁看看她？这个念头在他脑子里闪了闪就被她否定了。理智告诉他，既然注定要走上两条路，他就不应该再去接触她，这对他们俩都不好。

只是……卢修斯叹了口气。

四柱床今天特别的乱，床幔还垂着，家养小精灵也罢工吗？卢修斯厌烦地想，不耐烦地挥开床幔——

嗯？他愣了一下，赫敏为什么在他床上？

皱起眉头看着缩在他床中央的赫敏，穿着麻瓜伤风败俗的衣服睡的正香。少女的身体就像柔软的土豆泥，只是看着就知道入口即化，他没有翻完她的记忆，看到她跟克鲁姆接吻他就看不下去了，她还跟那个魁地奇球星做过什么？卢修斯惊讶地发现自己在嫉妒。

嫉妒那些想爱就爱的少年。

拿了一件睡袍躺在赫敏身边，卢修斯用手指揉搓着她一缕浓密的卷发，心神有一丝恍惚。

看着卢修斯卧室的灯灭了，走廊里的多比捏着手指笑得很开心，主人看到赫敏小姐在床上一定很高兴，多比希望主人和赫敏小姐度过美好的一晚。

梦见自己睡在花丛中，花丛里有着奇妙的香味，赫敏仰面躺着，眼前不是太阳而是星空，她觉得有什么顺着她的脚踝往上爬，她抬起头，看到一条银色的大蛇……

赫敏惊醒了。她睁开眼，周围很黑，只有一盏床头灯亮着，卢修斯穿着睡袍在看书，露出一大片胸膛，在灯光下泛着金色。

“你……在我卧室干什么？”赫敏轻声问，他的脸在昏暗的灯光下好看的要命。

抬眼撇了赫敏一眼，卢修斯淡淡地说：“你真主动，亲爱的，我都不知道你已经把我的卧室当成你的了。”

什么？赫敏四下看了看，晕，她真的在他的卧室里！她是进来过没错，可她是回自己房间睡的啊。

“我——我不知道……”赫敏结结巴巴地说，说自己不知道为什么会在这？毫无说服力。

卢修斯合起手里的书，盯着赫敏，银色的长发闪着光，他用手指抬起赫敏的下巴，笑了笑：“看来新学期学到不少东西，已经懂得用这种手段了吗？谁教你的？那个保加利亚人，还是——哈利波特？”

“什么手段！你在说什么！”赫敏生气地推开他的手，“我也是醒过来才发现自己在这儿的，我跟哈利和威克多尔的三角关系是假的，丽塔斯基特的假话你也信！”

卢修斯耸耸肩，那表情似乎在说——“我才不信。”

这个表情惹恼了赫敏，她生气地扑过去拽卢修斯的领子：“不信？那你可以继续翻我的脑子，你不是会摄神取念吗？来呀！不就是欺负我吗？我现在无依无靠，就是随你们欺负的呗。”

握住赫敏的手腕，卢修斯一把就把赫敏掀翻在床上，他咬着牙，钳制住她的手腕：“放尊重点，小姐！我真的要欺负你虐待你，有的是方法，你以为我真的动手，你还会有机会在这里跟我叫？”他的目光顺着她剧烈起/伏的胸膛滑到她的大腿上，嘲讽地说：“别忘了你对我动的那些歪脑筋，你搜我的书房找到证据了吗？”

“我什么都没做，不过是想想，”赫敏生气地喘气，在他身下挣扎，“而你现在不就在虐待我吗？你扭的我好疼！哎呀！”

两人挨得太近了，卢修斯闻到了赫敏身上的淡淡的香味，他感觉自己立刻绷紧了，而她在他身下的柔软身体，就像初长成的柔韧的新藕，就像破土而出的春笋，都在欢蹦乱跳地诱/v/惑着他。

卢修斯实际上是个自控力很强的人，他日常面对的诱惑非常多，他总能从容应对。可就像他对赫敏说过的，他意识里早就把她当成了自己的所有物，他对她主张所有权。

低头隔着衣服咬住那笋尖，用舌头逗弄着，两个人瞬间都愣住了，赫敏盯着他，吓坏了。可那麻酥酥的电流立刻流窜到全身，最终汇集到小腹。

不应该这样，他冲动了，但他总不能表现得比赫敏更惊恐，只能装作有意为之。还好他经验丰富，集中注意力到那笋尖，他只是随意几下便让赫敏弓起了腰。

“唔——卢修斯！停——下——”赫敏的声音在发抖，身体的陌生感觉吓坏了她。

松开钳制她的手，卢修斯翻到一旁，他冷冷地说：“这只是个警示——你可以走了，除非你想继续！”

他以为赫敏会立刻逃走，可是她没动。

“你——”他想说几句刻薄的话，可是这时候他感觉赫敏握住了他的手，那柔软的触感让他震动了一下。

“我只是有点害怕，”她颤抖地说，“我只是害怕——我很害怕，卢修斯。我不知道我们之间是什么关系，你总是靠近我，然后转身，而我没有任何办法，我应该靠近你？还是应该逃开？”她的手顺着他的手腕向上，忽然掀开了他的衣袖，然而那地方什么都没有。“你知道哈利指控你是食死徒对吧？而我相信他。”

卢修斯狠狠地抽回手，冷笑了起来：“如果你认为我应该被抓起来，那你现在是在做什么呢？我让你害怕不是我的错。”

“我不是害怕你，”赫敏坐在那，垂头丧气，“我害怕我自己。我相信哈利，但我也想要相信你。”

“恐怕我担当不起格兰芬多小姐的信任，”卢修斯挥了挥手，床头灯熄灭了，他躺了下去，不再搭理赫敏。

在黑暗里坐了一会儿，赫敏第一次觉得黑暗给了她勇气。黑暗可以隐藏行为，可以掩盖反应，反正他看不见。她鼓起勇气，爬到卢修斯身边，贴着他躺下了。


	16. Chapter 16

女孩贴在他背上，卢修斯能感觉到身后软软的呼吸声，他不想理她，但不管是身体还是大脑都不允许他故作冷漠。

在黑暗中卢修斯翻身把赫敏笼在他的阴影中，他沉默了良久才说话：“有人动过你吗？”他的大手抚过她的腿，停留在她短裤的边缘。他是旧时代的人，他嫉妒克鲁姆，嫉妒哈利，他的小女巫只能承欢他膝下或者身下。

“什么？”赫敏不理解他的意思，直到他的手意有所指地碰了她一下。

“没有——没有人！”赫敏觉得自己全身汗毛都竖起来了，想象是一回事，真实的触碰是另一回事，“我不会那样做，卢修斯，我不会。”她也不知道她慌乱的撇清是为什么，她属于她自己，她有支配自己身体的权利，可……卢修斯似乎一样有这个权利，天啊，清醒一点，赫敏，他没有！

“乖，good girl。”他轻轻亲了一下她的额头，把她搂紧怀里，“睡吧，很晚了。”

他的身体有着清冷的香气，不知道是沐浴露还是须后水，赫敏抓紧他胸口的一片睡袍，想说什么又不知道说什么，过了许久才迷迷糊糊地睡着。

在她梦里，那条银色的大蛇又出现了。

“我读过弗洛伊德，”赫敏蹲下身，用手指碰了碰那挺起身吐信子的冷血动物，“蛇代表男性特征，我或许真的渴望卢修斯吧？”

那蛇看着她，飞速弹起，狠狠地咬了她一口，嫣红的血流到雪白的皮肤上，宛如那必经的疼痛人事。

不像赫敏那样容易入睡，卢修斯在她睡着后又去了盥洗室，去驯服他桀骜不驯的身体。

我有权那么做，我可以睡服她，我是马尔福庄园的领主，这里一切的初//夜//权理所应当属于我——他施了隔音咒，咬牙切齿地对着镜子咆哮——我根本不在乎那个小丫头怎么样。

然而事实上，他手动解决了自己的需求。

这真不像他。

第二天赫敏是被多比叫起来的。

“快起床吧，赫敏小姐，主人已经去医院了，那个女人怕是要回来了。”多比对自己昨晚的行动很满意，主人跟赫敏小姐才最般配，古老的家族需要的是赫敏小姐这样活泼美妙阳光的女主人。

又被多比看到了？脸红成了番茄，赫敏连滚带爬地跑回了自己的卧室，她刚关上门就听到了莉迪亚的声音，她果然回来了。于是赫敏准备不下楼了。

钻进盥洗室，赫敏把衣服脱掉洗了个澡，顿时感觉凉爽了许多，她用浴巾擦干了自己，对着大镜子转了个圈，胸脯没办法跟莉迪亚比，但腰肢更胜一筹，腿也还不错，还有那个地方——她自己都没看过！掏出一面小镜子，赫敏对着那里照了照——额，天啊，她不想再看第二眼了。

在圣芒戈刚跟治疗师聊完，卢修斯无意拿出双面镜，就被镜子里赫敏的动作惊呆了，他肚子里立刻拧成了一个结。迅速拉紧袍子，卢修斯嘟囔，这裤子太紧了。

病房里，莉迪亚终于走了，德拉科松了口气，他不喜欢这个女人，更不喜欢她入主他的家。那女人的眼睛就像蜘蛛一样。

“下个学期你别回霍格沃茨了，”卢修斯在门口轻声说，“德姆斯特朗比霍格沃茨安全得多。”

“我不走。”德拉科闷闷地说，“躲起来？做个懦夫？”

“德拉科马尔福，事实上你根本没办法保护你自己，你怎么进的圣芒戈？你有义务把马尔福家族延续下去，你的命不只属于你自己！”卢修斯冷冷地说。

“那你现在就可以考虑找个女人再生一个了，”德拉科挑衅地扬起了眉毛，“别说你已经不行了，生不出来了。”

“德拉科马尔福，你就算这样维护波特，他也不会高看你一眼，”卢修斯冷笑着说，“他现在可以把你打进圣芒戈，之后就会把你送进阿兹卡班。别幻想了，格兰芬多才是最傲慢的，他们所谓的自由平等里永远不包含斯莱特林。”

“不是哈利干的！”德拉科无力地说，“我跟你说了好几次了，不是哈利干的，他没动手……”

“但一定与他有关，”卢修斯走到德拉科床边，握住他的下巴，强迫他正视自己，“看着我，德拉科，记住，哈利波特已经是马尔福家族的敌人了。”

或许是他太溺爱德拉科，卢修斯离开圣芒戈的时候想，如果明天他死了，德拉科一定扛不起马尔福家族，他需要一些磨练。

但是，哈利波特……卢修斯轻轻地用手指敲打着自己的额头，嘴角挂着冷笑——送两个摄魂怪做他的生日礼物似乎很不错。

“多比，多比，她呢？”赫敏在家召唤她的眼线。

“回卧室补觉了，她的卧室在楼上。”多比指了指楼上。

哦，赫敏松了口气，她实在不想跟莉迪亚假惺惺地对话，既然她休息了，那就太好了。

赫敏立刻溜进了书房，她开始准备自学下个学期的课本，她记得卢修斯的书房里有几本课本里提过的珍本参考书。

世家的好处除了积攒了几百年的财富，还有积攒了几百年的古物和藏书，对于赫敏来说，藏书比珠宝珍贵的多。

找到了！她踮着脚尖去够书架上层的旧书，完全没注意身后来了人。

一双手从她身后袭来，缠绕住她的腰肢把她拉进怀里。

“赫敏，”他的声音有一点哑，“蜜恩，my girl——”把脸埋进她的长发里。

他说德拉科的那些话何尝不是在说他自己？他现在还能抓住她，不过是因为她无处可去。

“卢——卢修斯？”赫敏吓了一跳，她没想到他这么早回来了，而且，这太亲密了，天还没黑呢。

这时候，书房门又开了，莉迪亚的声音传了过来：“卢修斯，你在里面吗？”

卢修斯居然没有回答，他甚至连赫敏的嘴也捂住了，抱住她藏在书架的阴影里。

“怪了？我明明听到他回来了。”莉迪亚从门口探进身子左右看了看，书房里黑洞洞的，她蹑手蹑脚地走了进来。

看来对卢修斯书桌有兴趣的不只是赫敏一个人，莉迪亚开始翻卢修斯的抽屉，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕。

家里全是算计他的，卢修斯好可怜，赫敏想，她扭头想看看卢修斯的反应，可是刚扭过头就被卢修斯吻住了嘴唇。

只觉得眼前金星乱冒，那惊雷闪电一样的感觉又来了，赫敏的呼吸慢慢急促起来，她几乎没办法站直，脖子也快扭断了，而让她想要尖叫的是，卢修斯开始对她上下其手，他的手包住那破土不久的嫩笋，让她在夏天的炎热里抖了起来。

跟赫敏一样，莉迪亚同样铩羽而归，她不满地把抽屉里的东西恢复原状，急匆匆地离开了。

而赫敏几乎在卢修斯一松手就坐到了地上，他居高临下地看着满脸通红说不出话的女孩，坏笑起来：“我不会对你客气了，赫敏，如果害怕就逃吧。”


	17. Chapter 17

大女孩要做女王，但在没有成熟之前，她们还都是小公主，渴望坐在国王的膝盖上，穿着蓬蓬裙，肩膀上散落着柔软卷曲的发卷，露出天真的微笑。

莉迪亚从二楼窗户看下去，赫敏在花园里看书，阳光照在她柔和的脸上，皮肤是年轻的半透明。她隐隐约约觉得这个小女孩不对劲，但却抓不到什么把柄。她自然不知道当她离开家去看德拉科或者去美容院的时候，赫敏也坐在卢修斯的膝盖上。

他们亲热甚至不避开家养小精灵。

赫敏看到多比进来的时候，正衣领半敞地亲吻着卢修斯。

“放开我，卢修斯，多比，多比……”赫敏推开他，小声叫着。

“嘘，他看不见。”卢修斯更加肆无忌惮地扯下赫敏的半边上衣，在她光滑的肩膀上舔舐。

“不是的，卢——”赫敏才不像卢修斯一样觉得家养小精灵是家具，她感觉自己的血压都升高了，可卢修斯比她力气大多了，他根本不放开她。

的确没有看两人一眼，多比更换了热茶，转身离开了。

把赫敏那廉价的麻瓜上衣丢到地板上，卢修斯满意地看到她的内衣是他喜欢的复古款式，有很多的花边和褶皱，低下头，他愉快地享用起来。

“我没脸再见多比了，”赫敏在心里哀叹，但她纵容着卢修斯对她的肆无忌惮。

他们在各种莉迪亚看不到的地方私会。亲吻，拥抱，爱抚，卢修斯果然是最好的，他整个人都带着魔法电力，把赫敏电的晕晕乎乎。

有时候赫敏能感觉到卢修斯强烈的反应，但他似乎并不打算带她尝/禁/果，这让赫敏松了一口气，却又有点疑惑。

“你跟莉迪亚——睡过吗？”那天赫敏鼓足勇气问。

“小孩子不要来打听大人的事情。”卢修斯笑了起来，不过他喜欢他的小女孩吃醋的样子。

“我可不是小孩子！”赫敏撅起了嘴，过了没一会儿又小声说，“你不要跟她睡……”

“吃醋了？”卢修斯把赫敏拉进怀里，轻轻地抚摸着她的腰，“可惜你还小了点，爸爸总得等你长大了再把你嫁掉——”或者吃掉。

赫敏的心漏跳了一拍。

伸手搂住卢修斯的脖子，赫敏把脸贴在他的胸口，他的心跳很沉稳，不像她，已经从嘴里跳出来了。

不过德拉科终于出院了，马尔福全家去圣芒戈把他接了回来，包括赫敏。德拉科瞥了她一样，没说话，只是扬起了鼻子。

赫敏才不会自找霉头，她全程一声不吭，把自己的存在感降到最低。

家养小精灵们做了很多好吃的，摆满了长桌，但没人吃，莉迪亚节食，赫敏则隐隐约约听到德拉科和卢修斯在楼上吵架，她偷了一片肉塞进嘴里，居然是土豆。

其他人都不吃，赫敏也不好自己一个人吃，但她饿了，只能偷偷跑到厨房找多比。

“有剩下的吗？”赫敏小声问。

“没有，赫敏小姐去储藏间拿个苹果吧，少爷要回来我们买了很多。”多比正在刷锅，头都没抬。

赫敏溜进储藏室，里面果然有一大筐青苹果，看上去个个都很好好吃。

她坐在储藏室里“咔嚓咔嚓”啃苹果。没人吃的菜肯定得撤下来，她在厨房等着就好了。

只是她没想到，德拉科也会来厨房拿苹果。

随着多比超大声的“德拉科少爷”，赫敏立刻找了个角落缩了进去，还好德拉科的注意力都在苹果上，没有看到她。

“怎么一回来就跟你爸爸吵架？你还得好好休养，不能生气。”莉迪亚跟了进来，一副关心德拉科的样子。

直起腰，德拉科扭头对着莉迪亚冷笑：“得了，回了家就不要演了，我劝你还是早点计划回国的好，马尔福庄园虽好，但不易居。”

“德拉科，你这是什么话，我很爱你爸爸。”莉迪亚似乎生气了，语气却没有半分火气。

“是吗？那你也知道黑魔王回来了吧？”德拉科嗤笑。

“报纸上说——”

“报纸上是假的，你爱我爸爸，你爱食死徒吗？”

莉迪亚立刻变了脸色，她瞪圆了眼睛看着德拉科，发现他不是开玩笑，立刻正色道：“谢谢你的提醒，德拉科。”她的声音拉长了，立刻转身离开了厨房。

“呵，爱情！”德拉科冷笑着咬了一口苹果。

嘴里的苹果味道就像是煤渣，赫敏脑子嗡嗡作响，她差点忘了，哈利早就指控卢修斯是个食死徒了，现在又是德拉科，虽然卢修斯的手臂上并没有标记，可是……如果那是真的……

她的饥饿感忽然消失了。

半夜她没有再去推卢修斯的房门，而是装作自己睡着了。可半梦半醒之间，他的手仍旧穿过睡衣握住她。

“你睡得倒是香，我可一直等你过来，”他在她耳边蛊惑她，他的手指在她身上点火。

我太软弱了，赫敏想，我拒绝不了他。

可此时卢修斯忽然一抖，他停了下来，脸色变的苍白，他似乎抑制不住地想用右手抓住自己的左臂，他飞快地离开了赫敏，像一阵风一样离开了她的房间，大约十分钟之后赫敏听到了花园里“幻影移形”的炸裂声。

现在是半夜一点，赫敏看了一眼时间，卢修斯不得不出门的理由是什么？

而且，他的手臂上有什么！赫敏把脸埋进枕头，刚刚升温的身体像掉进了冰窟

卢修斯早晨也没回来，多比告诉赫敏，莉迪亚正在打包行李。

“那女人要回国了，恐怕这门亲事告吹了。这样赫敏小姐就是女主人啦，”多比愉快地翻了个跟头。

未必，赫敏转身去了书房，她想找几本书看。

壁炉里堆着厚厚的煤灰，似乎烧过什么东西，赫敏从里面捡出一张纸片，卢修斯的字迹：“两只摄魂怪。”

什么意思呢？赫敏也不懂，她把那张纸片收进了口袋。

拿了书，赫敏又去了一趟猫头鹰棚屋，居然真的有一封她的信躺在那里。

是罗恩写来的：“我们一家搬到了伦敦，想不想来玩？邓布利多说你可以来，用飞路粉喊‘格里莫广场’就行，来不了也没关系，德拉科要是欺负你就告诉我，双胞胎说他把他的鼻子打下来了是不是真的？”

莉迪亚带着行李和卢修斯的一个古董花瓶离开了。

赫敏跳进了壁炉，摔到了全是胡猸子屎的壁炉里，赫敏觉得这是她这一辈子见过的最肮脏的壁炉。

“你来了？？太好了！”罗恩塞给赫敏一把扫帚，“不是让你飞，让你帮我打扫卫生。”


	18. Chapter 18

韦斯莱一家人都很好相处，尤其是莫丽，心跟她的身材一样宽厚。只要你不打算嫁给她的儿子，她特别好说话，而且做的一手好菜。

说是打扫卫生，其实跟做游戏差不多，布莱克老宅简直是虫子窝，双胞胎拿着狐猸子灭剂到处喷，赫敏和金妮戴着报纸做成的帽子，用茶巾围住半张脸，拿着扫帚扫地上的狐猸子尸体。

“这些东西别丢，我们需要，”双胞胎神神秘秘地说，“狐猸子毒液很有用。”

“这里面有东西，一直在动。”金妮指着一个破柜子，兴奋地说，“或许是个黑魔法物品呢！”

小天狼星拿着一个血迹斑斑的口袋走了进来，里面装满了死老鼠，准备去喂巴克比克，赫敏怀疑他变成大黑狗去地下室逮耗子了，那画面想想就好笑，她应该把克鲁克山借给他。

“哈利不来吗？”赫敏问罗恩。

“不行呢，邓布利多说他必须住在他姨妈家。”罗恩摇摇头，“你还回去吗？住下都可以，这里房间很多。”

这句话提醒了赫敏，她看了一眼时钟，没想到时间过得那么快，赫敏摇摇头，抓了飞路粉就往壁炉跳。

这时候外面屋子传来了亚瑟说话的声音，接着是盘子摔碎的声音和莫丽的大声尖叫，赫敏愣了一下……

穿过让人眩晕的壁炉，赫敏站在马尔福庄园的长毛地毯上，她还没开始掸掉身上的煤灰，就被人从身后抱住了。

“去哪里了？你这个小东西？”卢修斯嘴里有酒味，他看上去很疲倦，平时柔顺的头发，今天居然有一点毛糙，而且他居然没有嫌弃赫敏一身的煤灰。

“出去了一下，”赫敏低声说。

他一把抱起她，向卧室走去，他的大手隔着衣服揉捏着她的柔软，他的情绪不太对头，但赫敏的情绪同样不太对头。

“去哪里了？外面不安全，你怎么能偷偷跑出去？看来我应该打你屁股了……”卢修斯锁好了房门，他喝酒了，脸色变得更加苍白，他把赫敏抱在怀里，忘情地吻她。

他的动作有点粗暴，他用了牙齿，弄的赫敏有点疼，他的手捏着赫敏屁股，似乎在试应该在哪里下手。

心里有强烈的抽痛，赫敏迷迷糊糊地试着张开嘴回应他，这让卢修斯愣了一下，然后他几乎是无法自控地开始扯赫敏的衣服。

他贪婪地吞噬着赫敏的唇舌，被激情和酒精烧灼的身体已经有了反应，他的唇顺着赫敏纤细的脖颈滑到她的锁骨，他揉捏着她还在成长中的敏感柔软，把那嫣红的尖端含进嘴里，用舌头轻轻地扫着吸着。

他的手指探入她的腿间，轻轻地扫过她的缝隙，带着点迟疑的狂热，他抚摸着她的大腿和渐渐冒出湿气的腿心，最终挑开那濡湿的布料，从上到下轻轻地揉着。赫敏顿时颤抖起来，她的声音带着哽咽，好像一头被咬住脖子的小动物。

虽然被情欲拉扯得几乎昏头，卢修斯还是知道自己在做什么，他在她的入口打转，用指尖试探，赫敏皱起了眉头，她太过于青涩，就算只是指尖也让她有些疼。

卢修斯终究还是放弃了，他抱紧她，吻着她，用凸起的部位蹭着她，在她耳边低语：“你这个诱人的小丫头，别乱跑，你知道外面有多可怕吗？你只有在我身边才安全，我不会伤害你……”

“我去了韦斯莱家，”赫敏轻声说，明显感觉卢修斯震动了一下，似乎想甩开她，但赫敏更紧的抱住了他，“我喜欢你，卢修斯，不管这份喜欢是毒药还是蜜糖，是扭曲的安全感还是一时的晕头转向，我都喜欢你。我甚至不怕你伤害我，我可以把我的一切都给你……”

“可是呀……”赫敏低声抽泣起来，“你为什么一边拥抱我，一边想要害死我的朋友？你昨天晚上去哪了？你让两只摄魂怪去袭击哈利了对吗？”

“为什么认定是我？”卢修斯的声音有一丝颤抖。

“我在你的壁炉的灰烬里发现了纸条，”赫敏低声说。

“所以呢？你要离开我是吗？”

“是的，卢修斯，别拦我，你就当我提前开学了吧。”赫敏哭了出来，她伸手去扯他的腰带，“卢修斯，你不做点什么吗？我明天要走了。”

卢修斯叹了口气，他站起身把赫敏抱了起来，放在床上，凑在她耳边虚张声势：“别说傻话了，你走不了，我不允许。”他整了整衣服，向着盥洗室走去，“你今天既然回来了，就别想走，你永远是我的，我要不要你，你都是我的。”

赫敏睁大眼睛看着他，他底气不足，他不像之前那样笃定了。

“面对现实吧，卢修斯。”赫敏轻声说。

卢修斯怒瞪着她，猛地站了起来，转身进了盥洗室，里面传来花洒的声音，赫敏愣愣地躺在卢修斯的床上，完全不想动一根手指。

一想到要离开他，她的心就好难受，明明是格里莫广场更好，那里那么轻松愉快，可她还是想回到马尔福庄园。

如果再过一天地球毁灭，她想陪在这条毒蛇的身边。

温暖的水珠迸溅在地面上，灯光下卢修斯的身上满是鞭痕形状的红印，那是钻心剜骨留下的痕迹，因为摄魂怪计划的失败，他受到了伏地魔的责罚，在那蚀骨的疼痛里，他深切的知道，他手里抓不住任何东西。

“再给你一次机会，卢修斯，证明你还是我最得意的手下。”那像蛇一样嘶嘶的声音说，“别再让我失望。”

每一寸肌肉都在抽搐，每一寸皮肤都在刺痛，唯一能安慰他的小女巫，说她要离开他。

不要妄想，赫敏，你走不了。

你走不了！

真的吗？

他握紧拳头，咬牙切齿。

世人皆云马尔福家族是伏地魔忠实的仆人，但实际没人比他更讨厌战争，金钱地位权势他早都有了，他的家族几百年一直是巫师界金字塔的最顶点，他为什么要跪在别人脚边亲吻他的袍角？

穷人才渴望财富重新洗牌。

显赫是原罪，对他虎视眈眈的又何止伏地魔？只是伏地魔做的更赤裸裸而已。

红着眼眶看着镜子里早跟优雅高傲不沾边的自己，卢修斯一点一点平复了呼吸。

还能怎么样呢？他是真正的没有退路，只能一条路走到黑。

梅林啊，我可以死，请一定让德拉科活下去。


	19. Chapter 19

据说古老的房子有灵性，它们能守护这个家族，也能感知到家族即将的衰败。

赫敏明显感觉到马尔福老宅最近沉默了，连虫鸣都听不到，它似乎在等着阴霾天空响起雷声，白孔雀都缩起了翅膀，不再喵喵叫。

她推开窗户，红色的魔法闪了闪，呈现出一张密密的网，卢修斯给她的房间施了魔法，赫敏被软禁了。

一日三餐多比都会送进来，他悲伤地看着赫敏，眼睛肿成网球，多比偷着哭过，似乎觉得自己做了错事。

“没关系，多比，不是你的错，早晚都会这样的。”赫敏苦笑着摇头，一切从她踏进马尔福庄园的那一瞬间就已经注定了。

卢修斯已经恢复了优雅精致，柔顺的长发颜色越发浅了，只是眼神抑郁，他告诉赫敏，开学她也不用回霍格沃茨了，他会帮她办理休学。

“外面不安全，你会丧命的，我的小女孩。”他抚摸着她浓密的发卷，亲吻她的头顶。

每晚卢修斯都睡在她身边，在阴暗低垂的床幔里，巡视她每一寸领土。

“让我看看你，”他的声音有魔力，他的银色眼睛没人能拒绝。

柔顺地解开睡衣的纽扣，赫敏欢迎他的唇和手指沉没在她之中，她是一朵还没有被摘下，却已经被他的眼睛欣赏过很多遍的花儿，只盛放给他一人。

有些激烈的游戏甚至赫敏都无法承受，她的柔软和身下在他不知疲倦的玩弄中开始红肿，甚至白天赫敏起床都会头晕，但她从不拒绝他的索求，甚至会主动挑逗。她想给卢修斯的，比他想要的更多。

“我不明白，”她试着去抚摸他的凸起，却被他躲开了，“为什么？我愿意的。”

“现在这样就够了，”他从来不给她解释。

很多时间卢修斯都不在马尔福庄园，赫敏坐在窗边能看到德拉科一个人在花园里，有时候读书，有时候喝茶。偶尔也有其它斯莱特林来看他，那时候赫敏就从窗户旁边闪开。

德拉科从来没有抬头看过她，就算他知道赫敏被关了起来。

他知道更多吗？或许他问过多比？多比没办法违抗德拉科，赫敏不敢想下去了。

踩着两个凳子一块一块地推着天花板，赫敏并不打算在马尔福庄园终老，她表面很柔顺，但她没放弃逃跑。卢修斯不在家的时间很多，德拉科装作她不存在，所以她有很多时间寻找百密的那一疏。

那天她找到一个密道，可是半路就被封死了。她还发现了她浴室的镜子是一面双面镜，啊，卢修斯这个变态！

当然她钻密道的事情很快就被卢修斯知道了。

“来，”他对她招手，拍了拍他的膝盖，“自己趴好。”

咬住了嘴唇，赫敏磨蹭着后退摇头，上次她跑去格里莫广场，卢修斯就说要打她屁股，看来这次是躲不掉了。

但摇头没什么用。

裤子自然不能留着碍事，褪到了膝盖，他第一巴掌落下来，赫敏立刻开始尖叫，接着是第二下，第三下……

她很疼，但她的峡谷里已经汪满了溪水。

“这是惩罚，”卢修斯呼吸有些重，他轻抚那些变红的地方，“如果你认错，我会让你舒服点。”

“爸爸，对不起，我再也不这样了。”赫敏哽咽地说。

溪水里开始有鱼儿游动，来来回回越游越深，水花溅起，把溪边的草地都打湿了。阳光照射在水面上反射出炫目的光，赫敏张大嘴巴，发不出声音。

看来就算再找到密道也不能贸然进去了，赫敏考虑能不能在地板下面挖地道，她立刻跟多比要了一个饭铲，当然，天花板还是不能放弃。

“你是要上吊？”德拉科开门的时候，赫敏正踩在两张凳子上推天花板，她瞪着德拉科，德拉科也瞪着她。

赫敏完全没想到德拉科能打开这扇门，她用了自己知道的所有魔法都打不开（而且踪丝并没有起作用）。

“不……”赫敏几乎是摔下凳子的，还好地板上的羊毛地毯很厚。

“他一整天都不在，你趁这个机会走吧，”德拉科不看赫敏轻声说，“壁炉的飞路都关闭了，我们家周围都是私人领土，骑士公交来不了，你要走路离开，我希望你方向感够好，不会一直兜圈子。”

“为什么放我走？”赫敏轻声说。

“当然是因为讨厌你，”德拉科冷笑起来，他有一瞬间很像卢修斯，“马尔福庄园不欢迎外人。”

赫敏盯着他，他说的一个字她都不信：“要我给哈利带话吗？”

“求你快点滚。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。

“他被摄魂怪袭击了，两只。”

“再废话我锁门了！”

走路出去才知道马尔福庄园有多大，赫敏跑了几步就累的气喘吁吁，她回头望着那高大华丽的宅邸，再见啦，我从来没有归属感的家，再见啦，我的卢修斯。

当赫敏出现在格里莫广场门口的时候，莫丽一开始都没认出她来，她晒的乌黑，瘦了一大圈。

喝了满满一碗蔬菜汤，赫敏挨着枕头立马就睡着了，她梦见卢修斯，在梦里他们快乐地拥抱着，躺在开满鲜花的草地上，梦里的吻很甜。

“别吵醒赫敏，她看上去很糟糕，该死的卢修斯马尔福，他一定虐待她了。”莫丽叮嘱金妮回去睡觉的时候小声点。

“要不要报告魔法部？”亚瑟韦斯莱皱着眉头说。

“我給赫敏检查过了，身上没有伤，也没有被虐待的痕迹。有点虚弱但没什么大碍，”唐克斯难得的严肃，头发变成了黑色，“只是精神压力很大，让她睡吧，或许等她醒了跟罗恩金妮一起玩一玩就好了，呆在马尔福庄园那种地方，怎么可能不压抑呢！”

这时一只大白猫头鹰飞了进来，脚上拴着几封信，落在桌子上，骄傲地对着躲在柜子里偷听的罗恩伸出腿。

一番鸡飞狗跳之后，罗恩被赶走了，莫丽也开始暴躁。

“还有一个孩子也快疯了，邓布利多到底什么时候让我们去把哈利接过来？”莫丽气得大叫，“魔法部疯了，居然还要审判他！”

“他不会有事的，亲爱的，”亚瑟拍拍莫丽的手安慰她，“有邓布利多在呢，没事的。”

“说到邓布利多，我就要再骂一骂蒙顿格斯那蠢驴……”莫丽终于找到了发泄对象，唐克斯表示我们一起来。

天空响起一声炸雷，大雨倾盆而下，在地面上砸起浓浓的泥土味道。

卢修斯望着赫敏空荡荡的卧室，有一丝想笑，果然还是留不住啊，他低头看着自己的手，不管他抓得多牢，都会行指缝间溜掉，这似乎是一件注定的事。

手臂上的黑魔标记开始扭动，骷髅发出阵阵狂笑，一个食死徒的一天要开始了。

又一个夏天过去了。


	20. Chapter 20

1996年夏天，之前的一年。

用手又一次摩擦布莱克家挂毯上卢修斯的名字，赫敏听到哈利在楼下喊她，她吸了吸鼻子应了一声，转身向楼下走去。

走到哪里都躲不开他，他的名字居然出现在格里莫广场的挂毯上，虽然跟别的女人连在一起。

这个暑假剩下的时间忽然变得漫长，赫敏在格里莫广场闲的发慌，她看着挂毯，想象着卢修斯年轻时的样子，他一定比德拉科还张狂，还有他隆重的新婚，他的新娘美丽而富有，小天狼星说他的姐姐们都“长的不赖”，肯定比我美多了，赫敏有些嫉妒，又觉得自己好笑，纳西莎已经去世十几年了，她甚至不知道卢修斯爱不爱她，当然她也不知道卢修斯爱不爱自己。

金妮有时候会很疑惑地问赫敏为什么在梦里又哭又笑，你喊的那个名字是谁？

多比，我喊的是多比，我很担心他，赫敏装傻。

他总是在她梦里挥之不去，赫敏甚至不知道那应该称之为春梦还是噩梦。

总之，不管愿不愿意，时间继续往前走，哈利需要去魔法部受审，他们也将迎来开学。

那个级长勋章或许给她带来了一点快乐，但又让赫敏想起卢修斯也有这么一个小东西，别在他更衣间深处那套霍格沃茨校袍上。深绿的斯莱特林袍子，跟她的截然不同。

韦斯莱先生讲起卢修斯马尔福总是一副又鄙视又愤恨的样子，其实赫敏又何尝不知道卢修斯是个坏家伙，但坏家伙也得有人爱他吧。她回忆着自己的手指穿过他柔滑金发的感觉，小腹还是一阵阵发紧。

她思念着一个恶劣的混蛋食死徒。

嘘，谁也不能说。

开学那一天，她在国王十字车站看到了那个混蛋，他来送德拉科上学，仍旧是笔挺冷漠而优雅。他看见她了，那表情让赫敏很怕他冲上来把她拎走。不过他什么也没做。

一只巨大的鸟儿给乌姆里奇送来了一只沉重的箱子，女高官打开了箱子，满意地哼了一声，金子的光彩让她的蛤蟆脸熠熠生辉，似乎一下子年轻了几岁。

昨天在魔法部，魔法部长把卢修斯介绍给了乌姆里奇，两人聊的很愉快：“我的孩子还希望您多多关照，一个男孩一个女孩，德拉科马尔福和赫敏马尔福，或许她还在用她的麻瓜姓氏，不过按魔法部的文件，赫敏的确算是我的女儿。”

“您真是太善良了，对麻瓜养女也这么尽心尽力。”乌姆里奇像小女孩一样咯咯笑着，“不过小孩子总会淘气的。”

“当然了，辛苦您了，”卢修斯眯起眼睛，“竟然还要去霍格沃茨任教，不知道邓布利多每天在干什么。”

“他年纪大了，大约整天哄着哈利波特那个小撒谎精玩呢。”乌姆里奇笑了起来，癞蛤蟆一样的大嘴更大了。

第二天，乌姆里奇就收到了卢修斯的“礼物”，他可真懂事，纯血统的确比混血和麻种懂事得多，所以这么多年，就算混血巫师在数量上完全压倒纯血统，但巫师界仍然是纯血的天下。

不过去了霍格沃茨之后，乌姆里奇觉得卢修斯的钱花的不冤，那个女孩还真是惹人注目，居然在课堂上公开反对她，要不是她更喜欢玩弄“救世主”，那女孩绝对是她喜欢的禁闭对象。

不过看在金加隆的份儿上，她也就放过她了。

不过没人知道赫敏在巡夜的时候会跟德拉科单独说话，虽然她平时跟他就跟仇人似的。

“你爸爸没把你怎么样吧？”赫敏小声说。

“你爸爸？”德拉科懒洋洋地说，“你这个称呼不对啊，你应该说我们爸爸，或者你对他有什么特别的称呼？”德拉科做了个恶心的表情，他也不是蠢蛋，赫敏跟卢修斯之间有点关系他当然看得出来。

“哈利他去威森加摩……”

德拉科立刻不说话了。

“威森加摩判他无罪。”赫敏说，“他用了守护神咒，所以摄魂怪没有伤害到他。”

“呵，”德拉科冷笑，“那你劝他还得小心点，‘我们’爸爸可不是失败一次就会气馁的人。”

“他还要做什么？他难道不知道这是邪恶的吗？”赫敏叹了口气。

“格兰杰，”德拉科冷笑地看着赫敏，“如果你是他你会怎么做呢？给邓布利多跪下请求原谅吗？面对现实吧，他永远是个马尔福。”

的确，马尔福永远是马尔福，就算德拉科对哈利有些不同寻常的关心，他还是很快成为了乌姆里奇眼前的红人，处处跟哈利对着干。赫敏真是叹服于他的演技。有时候她也分不清这个让人讨厌的德拉科和那个放她离开马尔福庄园的德拉科是不是一个人。

而且赫敏知道迷惑的不止她一个人。

不能放任自己去胡思乱想，赫敏开始忙了起来，DA和今年的O．W．Ls考试让她无暇他顾，她忙着学新的咒语，她的守护神渐渐成型，是可爱的小水獭，嗯，有着跟她一样的大门牙。虽然她的门牙已经用魔法缩小了。

不过守护神还有其他的用途。

“嗨，卢修斯。”

某天晚上卢修斯半夜被惊醒了，他似乎看到一个闪着银光的小东西消失在空气中，他似乎听到赫敏叫了他的名字。

不应该幻想，他早晚要失去她，他正在做的事情一定会让他失去她，更或者，他会直面她的死。

而他一点办法也没有，他必须让他的计划奏效，他甚至知道那一定会奏效，因为哈利波特是个脑子全是窟窿眼的小傻子，但她一定会跟他在一起，掉进伏地魔的陷阱。

如果他失败了，他死。

如果他成功了，她死。

他走向魔法部神秘事务司的时候并没有停下脚步，而赫敏骑在夜骐上，忽然感到一阵胆战心惊。

“很好，波特，现在慢慢转过身来，把它给我。”贝拉特里克斯懒洋洋地说，卢修斯站在暗处，眼神却从来没从赫敏的身上离开。

她一样惊恐地看着他，似乎想哭又忍住的样子，她比去年瘦了一大圈。

好吧，亲爱的，我们终于用魔杖指着对方了。


	21. Chapter 21

1996年夏天之前。

赫敏也不知道自己是怎么从那一群黑压压而且戴着面具的身影里认出卢修斯的，但她一眼就认出他来了。

他站在那一群人里，灰眼睛从兜帽的狭缝里射出光芒，发亮的魔杖直指她的心脏。

而她也举着魔杖指着他。

卢修斯从面具后面看着赫敏，从那群孩子里认出她很简单，她总是最醒目的那一个，不是因为头发，但她今天的头发的确很像炸开的烟花。

BABY，今夜你美极了。

“给我，波特，把预言球给我，黑魔王真是神机妙算。”贝拉站直了身子，用拖着长腔的声音又说了一遍，一边伸出手来，掌心向上，“给我，你们都不会受伤。”

伏地魔归来后，贝拉又一次获得了黑魔王的信赖，虽然这个陷阱是卢修斯的主意，但贝拉却是领导者。

哈利明显还没搞清楚状况，但赫敏已经明白了他们掉进了伏地魔的陷阱，而且对方的人数是他们的两倍，而且都是成年巫师，硬拼他们赢不了。

左看右看，这里只有满架子的预言球，哈利还在跟贝拉东拉西扯，赫敏希望哈利多拖延一点时间，好让她寻找逃跑的路线。

“快把预言球给我，不然我们就动用魔杖了。”贝拉烦躁地说，她似乎被哈利弄得烦了。

“多说几句，我们需要时间!”赫敏在哈利身后小声说。

于是哈利立刻开始大骂伏地魔是个杂种，怪声怪气地叫他的名字，非常豁得出去。

“你竟敢用你卑贱的嘴巴说出他的名字，你竟敢用你杂种的舌头玷污它，你竟敢——”贝拉气得尖叫起来。

很有效，但似乎做过头了。

“昏昏倒地，”一道红光从贝拉特里克斯的杖尖射出，向着哈利而来，但这个咒语没有打中哈利，有人使它改变了方向。

咒语撞上了哈利左边一英尺处的那个架子，几只玻璃球被砸碎了，里面飘出来两个模糊的身影。

是卢修斯打飞了贝拉的魔咒，“不——”他冲上来含混地说，“小心别打碎了。”接着他低声跟贝拉说了什么。

“他们需要预言球，哈利，他们不敢打碎它，”赫敏急匆匆地跟哈利说，我们手上只有这一个筹码，“我们要制造混乱趁机逃走。”

“那把其他预言球砸了，”狂战士哈利低声说，“把架子都砸烂，用四分五裂——”

预言球砸在脑袋上挺疼的。

被哈利揪住袍子往前跑，赫敏没机会回头看身后是什么情况，有人在惨叫，她不知道是食死徒还是预言球里面的声音，她用胳膊护住脑袋，遮挡如阵雨般坠落的碎木头和玻璃片，而食死徒们在他们身后追来——

这场战斗长期出现在赫敏的噩梦里，至少十年内是这样，赫敏总梦见那个被时钟变成婴儿头成人身体的食死徒，他们能活下来都是侥幸。

罗恩神志不清，纳威被打得满脸是血，金妮的脚断了，卢娜丧失意识生死未卜……

罗恩稀里糊涂地把水箱里的大脑们放了出来，大脑们吐着五颜六色的脑浆在空中停了一会了，像一群大水母开始追在场的所有清醒的人。

“我把贝拉引开，你跟纳威带其他人躲起来。”哈利说，他握紧预言球转身就跑。

贝拉的目标是预言球，她立刻去追哈利，几个食死徒跟着她也去追哈利，赫敏和纳威趁机把罗恩拖到桌子下面，纳威去扶金妮，赫敏去拉卢娜。

卢娜躺在地上，幸好还有脉搏，赫敏松了一口气，弯下腰去拉她，这时候一个魔咒擦过她的耳朵打在了她身旁的地板上。

一个食死徒在她身后举着魔杖，赫敏立刻用身体挡住躺在地上的卢娜，“阿瓦达——”那个食死徒大叫。

食死徒的死咒没打中赫敏，就在他念出死咒的一霎那，一道红光击中了他，他软软地倒了下去，卢修斯从一旁冲了出来，他还戴着面具，警惕地左右看，对赫敏说:“快走!”

他没有看到其他食死徒，他的身后只有赫敏，所以他被魔咒击中的时候惊呆了，他几乎想要转身去看一眼赫敏，问问她为什么，但似乎也没有为什么。

卢修斯的世界暗了下去，他闭上眼睛前看到赫敏拿着魔杖走了过来，脸上的表情坚毅得如此迷人。

不知道是不是在神秘事务司沾上了什么奇怪的东西，卢修斯真切地感觉到了自己回到了过去，他坐在布莱克家的客厅里，只有十四岁，等待父亲宣判他的命运。

“哦，布莱克家只剩最小的女儿没有订婚了，卢修斯，”阿布拉克萨斯跟他说，“你可以去花园，她在那里等你——”

他点了点头，站起来，穿过遮天蔽日的玫瑰花丛去找那个小小的姑娘——他的联姻对象。

她看上去比他还紧张，一双深色大眼睛不停地眨来眨去:“我叫赫敏，卢修斯，你……你好……”

她拉住他的胳膊，乱七八糟地摇晃。

卢修斯一直觉得深发色深瞳色不好看，但她就很好看。就是她了，卢修斯翘起一边嘴角，觉得天空变亮了。

此时，天上的太阳忽然变得刺眼了起来，卢修斯只觉得眼前金星乱冒，他哼了一声，用手遮住太阳，却徒劳无功。

他转了几圈，变得晕头转向，然后狠狠地掉了下去。

“哦，你醒了?”一个陌生的声音说，“比我预计的晚。”

“这是哪儿?”卢修斯一出声就感觉嗓子里有沙砾在摩擦，他眯起眼睛，什么也看不清。

“圣芒戈魔法伤病医院，”身穿白袍的治疗师温和地说，“你已经昏迷了几天了，傲罗老是来，烦死我了。”

卢修斯想问傲罗是来抓他的吗?可是他发不出声音。

“您的儿子一直在这里照顾您，他刚刚出去了，哦，您的女儿恢复的不错，不用担心，按时吃药就能恢复了，唉，您可真勇敢……”治疗师的话似乎有点不对劲，卢修斯疑惑地眨眼。

床头柜子上有最新的《预言家日报》，最大的标题写着伏地魔回来的消息，还有夜闯魔法部的食死徒基本全部落网的报道，不过在角落里。

那里面没有贝拉的名字，也没有……他的名字。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好久都没更新这篇了

1996年 暑假

手腕脚腕都绑着绷带，脖子上捆着护颈，卢修斯不记得自己受了这么严重的伤，可治疗师说多洛霍夫的魔咒还是挺厉害的，他的绷带不能撤掉。

多洛霍夫?他什么时候攻击过自己?

绷带下面能看到很深的勒痕，卢修斯同样不记得自己受过这样的伤。

傲罗来过两次，态度不算差，卢修斯说自己什么都不记得，他们也没有怀疑。

从傲罗和治疗师的话里，卢修斯拼凑出一个诡异的事实——他没有被当成食死徒，而是一个为了孩子奋不顾身涉险的父亲。

“您女儿偷偷告诉您他们要去魔法部的时候您一定吓坏了吧?”卢修斯的治疗师特别爱说话，“青少年就是这样，阻止又不听，您连夜跑到魔法部，从食死徒手里救人，真的太勇敢了，”

一听就是赫敏编造的故事，卢修斯轻笑，这种蹩脚的谎言很容易就会被拆穿，就算贝拉没有被抓，就算没有其他食死徒知道那是他，但他手臂上的黑魔标记……

慢着，为什么治疗师给他包扎过都没有看到黑魔标记?

用魔杖指着他似乎白皙了很多的手臂，他吸了一口气:“标记显现”。

什么都没发生，他的手臂上什么都没有。

“标记显现。”

没有，什么都没有。

不可能，没人能消除黑魔标记……

“时间，时间可以。”赫敏轻轻关上了门，“我也是偶然发现魔法部里有‘时间’。”她消瘦了很多，显得眼睛无比的大，但还好手脚俱全 

想起那只从蛋变成小鸟，又从小鸟变回蛋的钟形玻璃罩，卢修斯恍然大悟地看着自己的胳膊。

“邓布利多和哈利打退神秘人的时候，我把你的胳膊放进了玻璃罩里，跟我想的一样，你的标记消退了，你局部返老还童了。其实我之前想把你的胳膊切下来的，有了那东西倒是不用我费劲了，我的刀割咒真的不算高明，”赫敏轻轻地笑着，走到卢修斯身边，抚摸着他的伤口，“我用其他人的魔杖给你添了一些伤，还有这些“思想”的痕迹，还记得那些大脑吧?我能接触到的食死徒我都给他们补了一忘皆空，我想他们不是人人都知道你参与了这件事，对吧?”

卢修斯冷冷地看着赫敏:“你为什么要这么做?你明明知道……”

“德拉科放我走的时候，我们说好了，虽然你是个混蛋，却是我们家里唯一能保护我们的人，”赫敏轻柔地贴在卢修斯的身侧，“只要可以，我们都会尽力地保护你。”

“我们?”卢修斯扭头盯着赫敏，“你觉得没有了标记我们就能成为‘我们’?”你想的太简单了，小姑娘。

“我可不是要你对我承诺什么，”赫敏轻轻地摇头，“我只想你知道，我还在，我不是需要你保护的小女孩了。”一年时间足够赫敏想明白很多事情了。

“可是你逃走了。”卢修斯伸手轻轻碰了碰赫敏的卷发，控诉她，“你从我身边逃走了。”

“笼子里的鸟才会逃走，你养的白孔雀不会逃走，它知道哪里是它的家。”赫敏轻轻地说，“你知道我要什么，你也知道我害怕什么，你一直都知道!”

“我会伤害你的……”他粗暴地扯过她的头发亲吻她，他能感觉到她悸动的心跳，他抓紧她的绵延起伏，他的护颈真碍事。

“别以为你之前没这么做!你欠我的，卢修斯……”赫敏搂住他的脖子，在他手心里颤抖，她也欠他的，他们纠缠的太久了，很难还清了。

窗外有颗紫藤树，开满了花，香气扑鼻。德拉科挡住哈利:“你……感觉好点了吗？”

“我要去看赫敏。”哈利神色复杂地说。

“我知道，”德拉科看了眼时间，“小天狼星的事情我很难过。”

“不要假惺惺，马尔福。”哈利眯起眼睛。

“别把我当怪物，我也有心，波特。”德拉科换了个角度靠在窗台上，为什么他怎么歪斜都感觉优雅呢?哈利转身盯着他，在想要怎么骂他。

赫敏匆匆忙忙从卢修斯的病房溜了出来，她口袋里加隆变烫了，让德拉科给她把风果然是正确的。

不知道德拉科怎么跟哈利唇枪舌剑，至少哈利到达赫敏病房的时候还满脸通红。

“我刚刚——算了，我们去罗恩那里吧，”哈利摇晃着手里的黄油啤酒，“暑假你准备去哪里?肯定不回马——那个庄园了吧?”

“哦，不回去，别担心我，我有地方去，你怎么样?还是回你姨妈家?”赫敏装了一口袋巧克力，她从卢修斯床头顺来的，这是外国货，罗恩一定喜欢。

“是的，”哈利垂头丧气地说，“邓布利多坚持我还得回德思礼家过暑假，不过住个把星期我就能去陋居了，不如你也去陋居吧?”

“行，我考虑考虑，”赫敏不敢提格里莫广场，她知道哈利的心还在流血，如果他知道她包庇了一个食死徒，会不会再也不理她了呢?

但至少罗恩是真的无忧无虑，他快乐地吃着巧克力，跟金妮纳威卢娜吹牛。

“哈利，哥们儿，《预言家日报》又爱你了，你又成了救世之腥了，”嘴里塞满巧克力，罗恩口齿不清地说。

哈利和赫敏都堆起笑脸，罗恩真幸福，不需要那么快长大。

德拉科靠在窗户旁边看手里的书，他肯定没好好看，很久都没翻一页，卢修斯很费劲地写着信，嘱咐德拉科帮他寄出去。

一封写给贝拉。 

一封写给斯内普。

多比回到了伦敦的那处公寓，开始打扫，他一直很伤心赫敏小姐的离开，但现在看起来似乎事情还有转机，他换了全新的床单，桌子上摆好新鲜的水果盘，还有一大堆两人的睡衣。

“谢谢你”，多比。”赫敏微笑着抱了抱多比，上一次她来这里住还是三年级，现在时间一晃，她马上就要六年级了。

还有两个月她就要十七岁了。

把行李收拾了一下，赫敏就爬上床，她受伤后还是有些虚弱，容易累，她很快就睡着了。

半夜她醒来了，黑暗里有一双灰眼睛，他不知道什么时候来的，身上有一股沐浴后的淡淡香味。

“我这段时间会在魔法部，”卢修斯抚弄着赫敏，“跟你一起住在这里。”

“替你的主子效力?”赫敏轻哼着。

“不过是为了活着而已。”卢修斯很快找到了她喜欢的那个地方，“说不定哪一天就死了。”

“嗯，所以不如放纵一下?”她滑腻如斯。


	23. Chapter 23

至今赫敏还能想起1996年那个暑假，没人知道，她曾经跟一个食死徒住在一起，像一场邪恶的蜜月。

卢修斯一直很忙，新任魔法部长沙斯克林杰是傲罗出身，他不是伏地魔的党羽。

当然伏地魔不喜欢魔法部有一股清醒的力量，赫敏不知道卢修斯日常在魔法部做什么，他经常凌晨才回来，浴室传来哗啦啦的水声，卢修斯带着水汽和酒气来到她身边，不厌其烦地摆弄她。

魔法部事件后他终于不再把她当成小女孩了。

抚摸着他柔滑的发丝，赫敏在凌晨的空气中不知道这是真实还是梦境，那些感觉混杂在一起，欣喜，罪恶，快乐，疼痛，她签下了跟魔鬼的契约，最终要把灵魂出卖给他。

一晌贪欢，但现实却已经万分严峻。

站在臭烘烘的蜘蛛尾巷，贝拉焦躁地等着卢修斯，她小心翼翼地左右看看，低声说:“我不相信斯内普。”

“但只有他有这个条件，否则这件事早晚会落在德拉科头上，”卢修斯轻声说，“我的标记没有了，黑魔王迟早会知道这件事的，我的日子不多了，德拉科还没成年，你还有迪安，我只能求西弗勒斯。”

“他那种人不会同意的。”贝拉冷哼了一声，她看不起从不杀人的斯内普。

“我没有选择。”卢修斯轻声说。

叹了口气，贝拉拍拍卢修斯的肩膀，“我尽量帮你，不是为了你，是为了德拉科，我妹妹只留下这么一点骨血了。”(重复人设，贝拉跟罗道夫斯很恩爱，没有折磨隆巴顿家，没有进阿兹卡班)

人脉一直是卢修斯的强项，他知道贝拉的弱点是迪安，他利用得恰到好处。

魔法部的失败和卢修斯的全身而退让伏地魔对他有点疑虑，但卢修斯坚持他给赫敏用了夺魂咒，再加上伏地魔还需要卢修斯在魔法部斡旋，所以他暂时没有性命之忧。

他现在需要贝拉帮他在伏地魔召唤食死徒的时候及时出现，也需要重新获得伏地魔的信任，所以他要安排新的计划。

“西弗勒斯，”卢修斯跪了下去，“我求你，杀了邓布利多。”

金妮和罗恩的信寄到第十封的时候，赫敏终于没办法视而不见，眼看暑假也只剩几星期，她开始收拾东西准备搬到陋居去。

“又准备逃走了?”卢修斯今天回来的很早，他眼珠跟着赫敏满屋收拾东西。

“我得去看看哈利，因为小天狼星，他一直情绪低落。”赫敏坐到他膝盖上，“反正你也很忙。”

“谁还没见过生死呢？”卢修斯哼了一声。

“我没见过，我希望我一直都见不到。”赫敏盯着他的脸说，“别觉得自己年纪大就不想活了。”

“我会给你留遗产的，”卢修斯半真半假地说，“但你得跟我姓，我家的钱不给外人。”

他在求婚吗？赫敏心里酥软了一下，但她很快就把这种感觉扫到了一边，“爸爸，”她大叫，“我和德拉科对半分吗?”

“嘘!”卢修斯眯起眼睛，“不许再这么叫我，除了在……!”

伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，赫敏轻柔地抱住卢修斯，主动地吻上他，“我所有的罪恶都归你，Lucifer。”

“Lucius的意思是‘光’。”卢修斯冷哼，“原来赫敏小姐也这么善于推卸责任，格兰芬多精神，嗯?”不过他倒是乐于享受她的主动，伸手握住她的腰，“既然假期快要结束了，我们是不是要抓紧时间?”

蜜色的小水獭光滑极了，剥开所有的包装，她棕色的长卷发散落在泛着光泽的肩膀上，她像太阳投射的光斑一样在他的水面上跳跃，水花溅起来又落下，那条鱼游到了最深处，啃食着幽深水底的水藻，它耐心地啃着，仿佛不知激荡湖面的暴风雨要来了。

风来了，雨来了，细弱的小船被水面抛上浪尖。

吃了多比做的早餐，赫敏伸手抱了抱他:“我要去陋居了，如果卢修斯对你不好，你就告诉我。”

“哼，”卢修斯正在跟袖扣作斗争，“你要是不放心，可以给他一只袜子，你以为我很稀罕他?”

“真的?”赫敏立刻去扒卢修斯的袜子。

“你自己的，脱你自己的!”卢修斯大叫。

多比的眼睛瞪得更大了，他尖叫起来:“多比不要，虽然多比想要自由，但多比更想给赫敏小姐带孩子!”

手哆嗦了一下，赫敏差点从凳子上掉下来，她瞥了卢修斯一眼，把自己的袜子塞进多比手里:“自由了也可以给我带孩子!还可以随时去找我玩。”

“多比以为很快就会有好消息，你这么年轻呀，赫敏小姐!”多比撅起嘴，似乎对眼前这一对的生殖能力不满。

“你也知道卢修斯很老了呀……”赫敏贼眉鼠眼地趴在多比耳朵上小声说。

“呵呵，格兰芬多精神，”卢修斯弄好了袖扣，大声冷笑，但他没再说什么，只是看着赫敏，故作轻松地耸耸肩:“注意安全。”

“你也是。”赫敏走过去抱抱他，但抱的再久还是要分开的。

一个走进壁炉一个拉开了大门，今天微微有风，赫敏坐上了骑士公交车，她对多比挥挥手，低下头，强忍住泪意。

“还是那么爱哭。”一个熟悉的声音说，“我送你过去。”

惊讶地抬起头，赫敏惊讶地看到卢修斯已经坐在了她身边，他不是去魔法部了吗?当然骑士公交车不会给他们机会从容话别，下一秒就“嗖”地窜了出去。

赫敏肯定卢修斯今生绝对没坐过骑士公交车，他几乎飞出去的样子可笑极了，她拼命摁住他，听见他的心狂跳，她憋笑憋到流泪。

不过骑士公交车太快了也是缺点啊。

赫敏和卢修斯朝陋居的后门走去，那里仍然像以前一样乱糟糟地堆放着许多旧靴子和生锈的坩埚。赫敏听见远处棚子里传来鸡群轻轻的咕咕声，鸡屎味让卢修斯皱起了眉头。

“韦斯莱家的环境真让我吃惊，”他轻轻地说，“床上有虱子吗？”

“别那么刻薄，”赫敏拍了他一下，提醒他先走，“在韦斯莱太太眼里你还不如虱子可爱呢。”

幻影移形的炸裂声让厨房的窗户后面突然有了动静，赫敏站在门口抱着行李，第一个跑出来的是克鲁克山。

“不用怀疑啦，克鲁克山不会认错的。”金妮一把拉开了门，“欢迎来陋居，蜜恩。”


	24. Chapter 24

充满鸡屎味的陋居永远温馨而愉快，赫敏手忙脚乱地跟哈利一起打魁地奇，三个院队选手衬托得她水平极糟，她一点都不喜欢打魁地奇，只不过让自己有点事做。

不打魁地奇的时候她就帮着莫丽干活，有时候赫敏觉得有这样一个家也很好，但她也知道，自己尝过苦得让人发抖的巧克力，就无法满足于单纯的甜了。

有一种男人，生来就是让女人哭的。

所有人都认为赫敏中了夺魂咒，所以才给卢修斯马尔福作证，让那个狡猾的食死徒逃脱了牢狱之灾。

金妮对赫敏唯一带过来的一条睡裙的豪华程度叹为观止，看她的眼神怪怪的，问她中了夺魂咒之后的事情她还记不记得。

当然，哈利暧昧的证词也帮了赫敏，他说他“好像”记得卢修斯最初不在那一群食死徒里，的确是后来才出现的。凤凰社们都半信半疑。

哈利为什么要给卢修斯说话?赫敏对德拉科灌迷魂汤的水平叹为观止，他是怎么做到的?尤其哈利现在一提到他还是没一句好话。

赫敏觉得那都是伪装，因为德拉科的影子在对角巷一闪，哈利就竖起狩猎天线追了上去。

丢下手里的迷情剂迷魂药性感女巫要你命三千，赫敏跟在哈利身后离开了韦斯莱兄弟的笑话商店，一边走一边吐槽，小孩子这么多的店里居然能卖这种危险的药品，然而学生校外用个魔法就要受审，魔法部真的是世界上最奇葩的政府。

德拉科去了翻倒巷的博金博克商店，哈利在后面偷偷摸摸跟着他。赫敏躲在更远一点的小巷子里，悄悄伸出头。

还没等她看到点什么，就被一双手抓住了。

心脏吓得停跳之前，赫敏闻到了熟悉的味道。

“卢修斯……”赫敏的尖叫化成一声叹息。

“居然敢自己跑到翻倒巷来，”卢修斯在她耳边说，“如果不是我，你打算怎么办?”他的蛇头魔杖蹭着她的长袍之下。

“也只有你……鬼鬼祟祟的……”赫敏的心又开始乱跳。

“我看未必，有个鬼鬼祟祟的格兰芬多，跟着另一个鬼鬼祟祟的格兰芬多，跟踪我儿子。”卢修斯说。

说的一点没错，赫敏脸红了:“那是哈利……我是……德拉科到底在干什么?”

“承担马尔福家的责任，”卢修斯叹了口气，“你知道我们人人都逃不掉。”

“什么?”赫敏使劲用了用她已经亮红灯的大脑，“难道德拉科也被……?”

“你说，如果我跟德拉科都活不了，在这里留下颗种子好不好?马尔福家也后继有人……”他的手轻点着她的小腹。

“啊?什么?你说什么种子?”赫敏耳朵里只剩扑通扑通的心跳，紧紧地攥紧自己的袍子，她午夜梦醒时空荡得想哭的心，此时终于被填满了。

你可以说我变态，但别说这不是爱。

她回到笑话商店的时候，韦斯莱夫人已经有些惊慌失措了，罗恩凑过来问她刚才去哪了，跟哈利在一起吗？这时候哈利从角落里钻了出来，一口咬定他在后面的小屋里。

赫敏看了看哈利，他眼神有点闪烁，眼镜还有点歪。金妮撅着嘴看着他俩，一整天都不跟她说话，真冤。

每个人都有秘密，赫敏想。除了罗恩。

快要开学了，那时候他们还不知道这个学期要发生很多事，有些事会改变，有些人会永远离开他们。

1997年夏，德思礼家。

客厅里有七个哈利。

赫敏摸了摸自己变平的胸脯，戴上了眼镜:“嚯，哈利，你的视力真够差的。”

哈利不理她，他请求那些光着到处走的“哈利”尊重一下他的隐私，快点穿上裤子。

可惜也没有人理他。

邓布利多死了，食死徒进入了霍格沃茨，又离开了，赫敏一直很害怕在食死徒里看到卢修斯，还好他们都戴着面具。

大家都长大了不少，至少都能看到夜骐了。

跟着金斯莱骑上这匹丑马，赫敏握紧了魔杖，战斗早就开始了。

七个哈利飞上了天空，但食死徒至少有三十个，他们早就埋伏好了，到处都有耀眼的绿光和恐怖的尖叫。

卢修斯眯起眼睛，赫敏肯定是某一个哈利，不是骑扫帚的，她扫帚骑的烂极了。他握紧了手里的魔杖，感觉魔杖发出奇怪的嗡嗡声，很不顺手。

对不起啊，纳西莎。他想。

伏地魔拿走了他的魔杖，他现在手里的魔杖是纳西莎的遗物，用起来很不顺手。他打飞了某个食死徒射向夜骐的死咒，收获了几声咒骂。

很快七个哈利散开了，食死徒们也散开了，魔咒在空中乱飞，卢修斯的魔杖时好时坏，两只夜骐都消失在空中，他不知不觉松了一口气。

可此时不知道哪里飞来的一个魔咒击中了他，他摇晃了一下，跌下了扫帚，空气从他的耳边飞快地划过，该死的，不是时候，还不是时候，卢修斯恨恨地想。

午夜的夜空，居然是紫色的。

陋居的院子里，赫敏焦急地等待着大家的到来，她跟金斯莱很顺利，没有很多食死徒拦截他们，打向他们的咒语歪歪斜斜的，很容易躲避。

随着门钥匙的出现，她扑上去抱住了哈利，然后是罗恩，唐克斯从卢平怀里跳出来，大声地夸耀罗恩:“罗恩真了不起，击昏了一个食死徒，我觉得那是卢修斯马尔福，他的头发很好认，正好击中脑袋，要从飞行的扫帚上瞄准一个移动目标——”

赫敏瞬间僵硬了一下，她把搂着罗恩的脖子的胳膊收了回来，轻声问:“真的?”

那可是几百米的高空，摔下去一定会死。

“干嘛总用那种怀疑的语气?”罗恩有些不满地说，他没有察觉赫敏的异样，反而是哈利斜着眼睛看了看赫敏。

“我去告诉莫丽你没事，”赫敏转身立刻跑向屋里，她几乎崩不住汹涌而来的泪意，直接跑进了盥洗室。

外面乱糟糟的，还有人没有回来。乔治受了伤，丢了一只耳朵，韦斯莱夫人一遍又一遍的念着治疗咒，没人发现赫敏躲了起来。

难看的食尸鬼冲着赫敏啊啊大叫，但这个奇怪的巫师就是不走，无声无息地坐着，眼睛里有水一直流出来。


	25. Chapter 25

芙蓉的婚礼很热闹，大家都好像忘了伏地魔的阴影一样放肆玩闹，双胞胎跟着芙蓉的表姐妹跑没影了，似乎大家都忘了战争硝烟。

克鲁姆的到来让赫敏有点意外，她已经好几年没有见过他，差点忘了这个人。当年他们算是浅浅地走过一段，但也很理智地止步了。

两人一边跳舞一边聊天，没带领保加利亚队拿到世界杯的胜利是这位国际球星的心病，而且今天居然还有人敢戴格林德沃的标志，哈利波特去哪了？

赫敏觉得克鲁姆简直跟自己活在不同的世界里，还好，英国之外的世界是幸福的。

她此时忽然想起了自己的父母，或许吧，她当初选择来霍格沃茨读书也就是选择了抛弃他们，尤其是最近这几年，她想起他们的时间屈指可数，果然最是无情青少年，或许忘了自己，对他们来说更好。

她叹了口气，跳错了舞步。

其实她早就做好了打算，不再回霍格沃茨上七年级，很可笑，她是来读书的，可惜到最后，自动辍学了。

赫敏一转圈，她的串珠小包就咣当咣当响，很煞风景，克鲁姆疑惑地问赫敏包里装了什么，听上去像是飞天扫帚保养工具。

只有克鲁姆才会随身携带飞天扫帚保养工具套装吧，赫敏打哈哈，说里面是烧烤架，一会儿要组织大家去后院烧烤。

“真不错，”克鲁姆说，“我很喜欢烧烤。”

赫敏愁了，想一会儿从哪里变烧烤架出来。

但没过多久，大批食死徒从天而降，婚礼变成了大逃亡，赫敏抓住罗恩和哈利，在天旋地转中开始了她们的流亡生涯。

暖洋洋的阳光从窗户照进来，将整个房间都渡上了金边，床头的花瓶里插着怒放的康乃馨，花瓣上还带着露珠。

病床上的病人腿上还打折石膏，正在津津有味地看着手里的书，哼着没人听过的曲子。

这是一家麻瓜医院，今天那个欠着医院治疗费的怪人，还是不知道自己是谁。

“哦，约翰，你今天感觉怎么样？”米歇尔医生对他点点头，“头还疼吗？还做噩梦吗？”

约翰不是他的名字，无名氏男的都叫约翰，女的都叫简。他受了重伤，全身不知道缝了几层，活下来了，但脑子也一片空白了。

约翰从书后面露出一双灰眼睛，慵懒地笑：“疼啊，医生，太疼了，我的脚也疼，你有给我好好缝吗？”

如果不是米歇尔医生知道这个人对谁都是这样笑，大约心里也会老鹿乱撞吧。

“忍着吧，”米歇尔医生笑着说，“你体质很好，但耐药性太强了，什么药对你效果都不好。”

“太惨了，”约翰摇摇头，“既然药也没用，我是靠自己活下来的，那医药费是不是就不收了？”

“看来你发烧了，我叫护士给你装一脑袋冰块。”米歇尔医生对他冷哼，“约翰，医药费有医保啊，你担心什么？”

医保是什么？约翰知道自己摔傻了，但他什么也没问，越问他越混乱。这世界真怪，他看什么都新奇，他记得治疗不应该把身体切开，他记得茶杯可以自己倒茶，但这不可能啊，书上说手术就是要切开，茶杯也不可以自己飞来他手里。

几个月前他被人发现摔在一处谷仓的草垛里，该断的地方都断了，满身是血，奄奄一息，谷仓的主人把他送进了医院，最初那些剧痛的手术他不记得了，书上说太痛苦的记忆大脑都倾向于抹掉。

醒来的时候全身都插满了管子，好像一只剥了皮的独角蟾蜍，脑子也比蟾蜍强不了多少，医生说他大脑遭受了重创，暂时失去记忆很正常，慢慢会恢复的。

但过去几个月了他还是John Doe。

他什么都不记得，身上也没有身份文件，他的衣服抢救的时候都剪成破布条了，救他的农场主老太太说他十有八九是从飞机上掉下来的，上帝保佑没摔死。

要不是查了书，他也不知道什么是飞机。书真的好看，这是他跟这个世界唯一的沟通方式，可惜医院里的书除了医生们的医学书，就是些杂志，隔壁床老哥塞给他的《阁楼》差点要了他的命。

他记忆里有什么一闪而过，他似乎并不喜欢杂志里那些第二性征异常发达的姐姐们。

农场老太太经常来看他，给他带土鸡蛋，她告诉他，每个航空公司都没有丢了旅客的记录。警察局也没有失踪案件。她说他像她死去多年的儿子。

虽然什么都不懂，但他的身体慢慢好转了，医生都说他恢复力好到惊人，那些碎的一塌糊涂的骨头，都长得像没碎过一样。

“你一定是没有家人了，”农场主老太太说，“真可怜哦，等你出院了，要是愿意就来我家住吧，你的身体需要好好养养。”

“好，”约翰点点头，其实他也不知道出院之后要干什么，他似乎有很重要的事情，但他忘了。

“不过你不像是能干农活的，”老太太捏捏他的胳膊，“不过没关系，帮我喂喂那些牛，猪，鸡们就行了。”

约翰脑子里飘过牛排，香肠和烤鸡。

“我想吃肉了，”约翰说。


	26. Chapter 26

约翰是个优雅的农夫，他垂下浅金色的睫毛看着那些鸡崽儿的样子让来送货的苏格兰大叔看红了脸，觉得自己的老婆顿时索然无味了。

约翰出院后，在农场住下了，这里都是些善良但唠叨的好人，不怎么聪明，一辈子没出过远门，但一眼就能看出哪只鸡生病。

约翰心里总觉得自己似乎比他们高明些天，可他真的一点都不高明。这里就算是个七岁的丫头都比他会干活，农场里的牛都看不起他，他挤就死活不出奶。

“你还是去捡鸡蛋吧。”老太太说。

他最擅长捡鸡蛋，不管那些狡猾的母鸡把蛋藏到哪里，他都能找到。他比母鸡狡猾多了。

不过最近鸡蛋变少了，他立刻发现了，约翰轻蔑地瞥了瞥嘴，应该是黄鼠狼什么的吧，他满地放满了老鼠夹。

半夜，似乎真的夹到了什么，他听到了一些声响，披着衣服去看，老鼠夹乱了，但什么也没抓到，地上有凌乱的脚印。

他在鸡笼下面发现了一些钱，足够买几百个鸡蛋。

“天啊，疼死我了。”罗恩抱着脚惨叫，“老鼠夹子！两个！”

“我看那里放了一地，你只踩中两个算幸运了。”赫敏麻利地拆掉了老鼠夹子，给罗恩念治疗咒。

“我们今天什么也没拿到，”罗恩大叫，踩到老鼠夹之后他们立刻落荒而逃。

三人组已经流亡了一段时间了，格里莫广场暴露了，他们无家可归，饥一顿饿一顿。哈利还好，他在德思礼家经常饿肚子，赫敏虽然暴躁但还算有风度，但罗恩习惯于一日三餐都能享用他妈妈或霍格沃茨家养小精灵提供的可口饭菜，饥饿使他失去了理智，暴躁易怒，每当缺少吃的又赶上佩戴魂器时，他就变得简直令人讨厌了。

“我拿到一颗鸡蛋。”哈利说。

“一颗鸡蛋够谁吃！”罗恩尖叫。

“我们三个。”赫敏拿出小锅，倒进去一些水，“今晚只有蛋花汤。”

“那个，下面我们去哪？”罗拉着脸，为了食物不足闷闷不乐。

“我们明天再去一次农场，”赫敏迟疑地说，“我们得准备一些吃的，再去下一个地方。”

“他们都发现丢东西了，再去不是等着被抓吗？”哈利觉得不安全。

“麻瓜抓不住我们，明天我一个人去，用哈利的隐身衣，不会被发现的。”赫敏坚决地说，“去别的地方，吃的更难找。”

罗恩没意见，哈利想了想也同意了。

他们喝着淡而无味的蛋花汤，罗恩让赫敏明天记得偷点盐。

第二天，约翰把有人来偷鸡蛋的事情告诉了老太太。

“是不是应该……报警？”报警这两个字他是新学的。

“人家放了钱，报什么警，一定是有难处啦，”老太太叹了口气，抽了一张钱给约翰，“你去镇上买点面包什么方便的东西回来吧，他留的钱太多了。”

乱发善心的麻瓜——慢着，什么是麻瓜？奇怪的词儿。约翰莫名其妙地想。

约翰买好了所有的东西，面包，香肠，馅饼，都放到了鸡窝。但他不像老太太那样轻信，他今晚要留下看看，到底是谁来偷东西，万一是个通缉犯呢？

夜渐渐深了，周围万澜俱寂，只剩一些依稀的虫鸣，约翰躲在墙角盯着门口，农场的老猫溜达到他脚边蹭了蹭，傲娇地表示朕现在可撸。

好好好，约翰伸手挠了挠老猫的下巴，老猫发出舒服的呼噜噜。

风带来一丝特别的味道，可风里什么都有，约翰总觉得门口那里有什么，是不是门缝开得更大了？老猫的耳朵动了动，甩开约翰的手，跳上了一旁的房梁。

空气在动，主要是，那一丝若有似无的味道，不是香味，而是……约翰不知道那是什么味道，勾起了他的灵魂。

“哇哦——这么多？谢谢，谢谢！不管你是谁，谢谢！”空气掀开一条缝，一个毛茸茸的脑袋凭空出现了，那是一个脏兮兮的小姑娘，看得出没吃好也没睡好，浑身憔悴，黑黄的脸上只剩一双灵动的大眼睛勉强能看，她拿着一个巴掌大的小包，把那些吃的喝的一股脑地塞了进去。

然后她消失了。

他没看错，凭空出现了一个人，卷走了所有吃的，然后消失了。

但这好像鬼故事的情节并不是约翰在意的，他根本不在乎凭空出现了一个人，而是这个人，他认识。

他的灵魂认识她。

“哦，差点忘了，”赫敏又转了回来，她掀开隐身衣，把钱塞到鸡笼下面，以后再回来感谢他们吧，如果能活下去的话。

有什么声音，赫敏左右看看，一只老猫在房梁上警惕地咕噜，赫敏对着它笑笑，幻影移形了。

可在她消失的一瞬间，她似乎看到了卢修斯，他错愕地站在谷仓的角落，惊疑不定地看着她。

“我一定是看错了，那怎么可能是卢修斯，他的头发那么短，穿着麻瓜的衣服，那一定是个有点像他的麻瓜，卢修斯已经死了，别心存幻想了，赫敏！”赫敏一边炒鸡蛋一边想，鸡蛋里炒进一大片鸡蛋皮。

谷仓里，约翰抱住自己的头，他知道那是谁，他绝对知道，那是他的灵魂和性命。

她是谁？

我又是谁？

睡得正香的母鸡们和吓得魂飞魄散的老猫都飘在了空中，空气中闪烁着微弱的电火花，成年巫师的魔力混乱能造成更大的危害，还好卢修斯并没有完全失控，幸运的谷仓逃过一劫。

“我是卢修斯马尔福，马尔福庄园的领主，德拉科马尔福的父亲，赫敏马尔福的所有人。”

假期结束了，他要回家了。

不，回食死徒老巢。


	27. Chapter 27

必须策划一场精彩的复出，而不是狼狈地逃回去，卢修斯想。但他现在什么都没有，甚至连魔杖都没有——他怀疑已经被老太太当小木柴烧掉了。

愚蠢的麻瓜！

卢修斯的一生骂过无数次麻瓜，他作为魔法部官员跟他们打交道时可没少用混淆咒，他鄙视麻瓜。

可是这次他骂这句话的时候，心里却是难以言喻的感觉，那个又愚蠢又善良的米歇尔医生，把他从死亡线上拉了回来，那个又愚蠢又可爱的小老太太，每天给他做美味到极点的三餐，实话实说，比多比做的好吃一万倍。

他几乎被巫师打死，他被麻瓜救了。

该死的！良心这种东西有什么用！能吃还是能当加隆花？

把赫敏留下的钱装进了自己的口袋，卢修斯打量了一下自己一身的麻瓜装扮，他需要一身行头，还得搞一根魔杖，最后还要跟老太太解释自己离开的理由，唉……

魔杖怎么来他已经想好了，奥利凡德早就被伏地魔抓了，但他的店里不会没有存货，不需要那么合适，能用就行。卢修斯又往口袋里装了一把巨型扳手，不能用开锁咒也没关系，他可以物理开。

真可怕，卢修斯想，他曾经说过德拉科最好要比小偷强盗有出息一点，但他现在自己要混进对角巷溜门撬锁了。

与此同时，得到了食物的赫敏，日子并没有变得很好过，因为他们三个人轮番戴着挂坠盒。

挂坠盒的黑暗魔力很折磨人，无数不祥的念头充斥赫敏的头脑，她一闭上眼睛就看到卢修斯扭曲变形的尸体，要不就是他指责她杀了他，再或者他恶狠狠地对着她念咒。

不戴挂坠盒的时候能好一点，尤其是哈利戴的时候，虽然赫敏能看出他很不舒服，但他基本一声不吭。但如果是罗恩戴着，好吧，赫敏几次都觉得哈利已经快要捏不住拳头上去掐死他了。

“你不能这样跟哈利说话，”赫敏单独进了帐篷，罗恩躺在床上发愣，挂坠盒歪在他胸口，“我们没有背着你嘀嘀咕咕，你不能说哈利没有计划带着我们瞎转，你让哈利觉得自己的很失败。”

“我跟哈利说什么了？”罗恩冷笑了一声，“倒是你，别以为你偷偷躲起来哭我没发现，你那条手绢一股马尔福家的臭味！赫敏，你在哭卢修斯马尔福吗？你跟他上口口床了对不对？”

想都没想，赫敏立刻给了罗恩一个耳光，打完了她才醒悟过来，那是挂坠盒的魔力。

“摘下挂坠盒，罗恩，”赫敏大声说，“请你把它摘下来。你要不是戴了它一天，是不会说这种话的。”

“别撒谎！”罗恩冲她吼道，“你以为我不知道吗？你每年都在马尔福庄园过暑假，你给他辩护让他躲过阿兹卡班，你提到他的时候眼神都不对！你跟着我们，可你跟一个食死徒睡觉，你到底是谁的人？”

外面下雨了，雨水狂敲着帐篷，泪水从赫敏脸上流下来，她咬牙切齿地说：“卢修斯已经死了！”

“哈！卢修斯？叫得真亲热，要是我没记错，你应该叫他爸爸。”罗恩鄙夷地说。

此时哈利走了进来，他看到赫敏哭泣的脸大吃一惊，对罗恩大叫：“你干嘛欺负赫敏？你又发什么神经？”

“我发神经？”罗恩冷笑了一声，从头上扯下链子，把挂坠盒丢在旁边的一把椅子上，“你们两个跟两个马尔福是什么关系？你们都给自己铺好了后路，只有我，傻乎乎地丢下家人跟你们跑出来，你们的父母都在安全的地方……”

“我父母死了！”哈利吼道。

“我父母也可能是同样下场！”罗恩声音比哈利还大。

就在赫敏觉得他们两个要打起来的时候，罗恩冲进了雨水里，幻影移形了。

她想要拉他没拉住，哈利在原地气得浑身颤抖。

赫敏心中一片茫然，她没想到三人组还能有这么一天，真的完全归咎于挂坠盒吗？她抱住膝盖缩成一团，没有哪一次这么想念卢修斯。

哈利俯身捡起魂器，挂在自己的脖子上，又拽下毯子，给赫敏披上，然后爬上自己的床铺，盯着黑漆漆的帐篷顶，听着滂沱的雨声。

他在想什么？赫敏不知道，大约在想德拉科吧。

新魔杖非常难用，用了一个幻影移形都会滚烫，卢修斯挥了挥手，开始怀念他的榆木魔杖。所有的纯血统都想要一根榆木魔杖，只有他得到了。

他记得奥利凡德告诉他，榆木魔杖喜欢有风度，魔法天赋还有与生俱来的高贵的主人。在所有的魔杖中，榆木杖是最少出故障的，并且魔力十分优雅，他们是智慧的魔杖，在正确的主人手里能够完成非常高级的魔法。那时候他很小，觉得自己会一生优雅，可惜并非如此。

屋子里有一股臭味，看来巴希达老死了有些日子了，但还没人发现。卢修斯挥舞了几个清理一新，还是去不掉那股尸臭。他已经在戈德里克山谷转了一圈，没什么痕迹，看来波特小子还没有来这个地方，但他如果不傻一定会来，

时间不多，要抓紧，卢修斯开始写信。


	28. Chapter 28

戈德里克山谷今天有风，赫敏觉得有些冷。

可能是心冷吧，卢修斯死了，罗恩离开了，哈利在生气，她对这一切无能为力。

可他们的逃亡还要继续下去，这一切似乎看不到尽头。可罗恩有后路，她跟哈利早就退无可退，只能硬着头皮走下去。

或许这一次哈利蒙对了，巴希达出现了，她示意他们跟她走。

巴希达身上的味道很难闻，或者是她的屋子，有一种腐肉混合着霉菌的味道，应该是老鼠死在哪个角落里了。

但赫敏觉得巴希达闻不到，她已经老得丧失了这些功能，她整个人佝偻着，眼睛深陷在透明的皮肤皱褶中，里面是厚厚的白内障，脸上布满断断续续的血管和老人斑。

算了算她大约已经一百六十岁了，赫敏觉得如果长寿的后果是老成这样，那真的没必要活那么久。

“她想要我一个人跟她去。”哈利看着巴希达，老太太指了指楼上。

“为什么？”赫敏问，声音很尖锐，回荡在烛光摇曳的房间里。老太太听到这么响的声音轻轻摇了摇头。

哈利对赫敏点点头，“没事的，或许邓布利多交代了一些只能告诉我一个人的事情。”

“好吧，但要快点，哈利。”她有些担心。

看着哈利走上了狭窄的楼梯，赫敏忽然觉得脑子嗡地响了一下，这个地点，独自一人，哈利上楼，似乎触发她脑子里的一段记忆。

那是在墓园里。

“我能单独呆一会儿吗？赫敏？”哈利对着墓碑说。

“好的，”赫敏点点头。哈利要独处，她很理解，但她其实也不知道该去哪里，而且这里让她有点害怕，她轻手轻脚地绕过了一个墓碑，准备在这里坐一会儿，忽然她不能动了，舌头也一样。

一双手绕过她的腰际搂住了她，“赫敏……”熟悉的气息让她忽然有些战栗，不是吧，不是吧，这里是墓园啊，难道，有鬼吗？然后她就抖的更厉害了。

“这颤抖恐怕不是狂喜，”那带着讥讽语调的口气一如往昔，“我倒是很想在你身上证明我的存在，但时间有点来不及，我也不想让你现在乱叫。”虽然这么说，他还是毫不客气地把手探进她的衣襟，摸索了一番。

“瘦了，”卢修斯说，“肉都没了……嗯，没时间说这些，你好好记住我现在说的话，事关你跟那个倒霉救世主的生死。我不会害你，宝贝，我害所有人都不会害你，因为你是我的……相信我！现在你好好记住——‘霹雳炸弹’必要的时候用，你一定要……”

赫敏睁大了眼睛，眼前是巴希达臭烘烘的房子，她跳了起来——这是陷阱，天啊，这是伏地魔的陷阱。该死的卢修斯为什么这时候才让她想起来！

“哈利！”她尖叫着冲上二楼，手里攥紧魔杖。她只有几分钟，卢修斯说了，几分钟后伏地魔就会出现。

卢修斯，哦，天啊！他还活着！这太不真实了！

二楼上，一条大蛇正从巴希达的脖子里喷出来扑向哈利！这时赫敏正好跑到楼梯口，她想都没想，脑子里只有新学的咒语：“霹雳爆炸！”她的咒语绕着屋子疾飞，炸毁了穿衣镜，在地面和天花板之间蹦跳着朝他们反弹回来。

“快走！”哈利拉住赫敏，只跑了一步就跪倒在地，他的疤痕剧烈地疼的炸开了。

“握住，握住这个，哈利，快。”赫敏从口袋里拿出一个什么。

两人握住那东西，只觉得肚皮被什么猛地一勾，这时赫敏看到了，伏地魔正疾步奔过臭烘烘的卧室，对他们伸出细长苍白的手——只抓住了虚空，赫敏和哈利被门钥匙带走了。

“只差一点点，”贝拉耸耸肩，拍了拍卢修斯的肩膀，“不能怪你，一定是邓布利多给了那女孩非法的门钥匙，邓布利多很会做门钥匙。”

“还是我准备不足。”卢修斯跪了下去。

赫敏并不知道，这个陷阱卢修斯之所以这么清楚，因为这就是他设计的，他需要一个证明自己有用的计划，但又不能真的让赫敏被抓到，所以他提前提醒了她，并且给了她门钥匙。

伏地魔怒气冲冲，但他几乎要抓住波特了，这是个好计划，只是棋差一着，“卢修斯，我还以为你死了。”

“养伤花了点时间，但我一直渴望回到您身边为您效力，”卢修斯跪倒在伏地魔脚边。

“那我就再给你机会，卢修斯，别再搞砸了。”伏地魔轻声说，追杀七个波特时折损了不少食死徒，卢修斯回来也好，他还有用。

“为您效力是我的荣耀。”卢修斯低下了头。

用一块小海绵给哈利擦了擦脸，赫敏小心翼翼地用切割咒把魂器从哈利身上割了下来——它不知道为什么黏在哈利身上了——留下了一块血痕。还有被蛇咬伤的地方，赫敏也要帮他处理.

哈利昏过去了，在睡梦中一会儿大叫，一会儿哭泣。但赫敏没有叫醒他，他醒来也不会高兴的，虽然两人刚刚死里逃生，但爆炸咒炸断了哈利的魔杖，赫敏觉得哈利宁愿断的是自己的腿。

但卢修斯还活着，赫敏闭上眼睛，那不会是幻觉吧？不，“霹雳炸弹”是她新学的，他存在。

他的手指巡逻了她，赫敏深吸了一口气，有点难以忍受的扭了扭——她应该去外面清醒一下，而不是幻想卢修斯的精彩姿势。

或许，他们再见面就是生死交战，但赫敏还是幻想与他抵死缠绵。


	29. Chapter 29

外面很冷，赫敏的脸颊碰到冷空气，变得更加滚烫，她对着寒夜喷出一口白雾，心情忽上忽下。

卢修斯没死，这是个好消息，但卢修斯还在算计哈利，她又恨不得给他一魔杖，虽然这里面有点古怪。

他对她用了触发魔咒，只有哈利跟着巴希达上楼之后她才能想起墓地里那些事情，跳过他习惯性地对她无理的操纵，事实是卢修斯挖了一个绝妙的陷阱，却给他们留了一扇生门。

或许，卢修斯开始动摇了，他有机会抓住哈利，但他没有。

赫敏又呼出一口白雾，用力揉自己的脸，她不应该太乐观。

更可能这不过是放长线钓大鱼，如果伏地魔抓住了哈利，那卢修斯这些走狗将可有可无，让哈利活着到处跑，伏地魔才会更需要手下，他也就更容易上位。

再或者，赫敏狠狠吸了一口冷空气，他想要更稳妥一些，免得德拉科怨恨他。

至于自己，赫敏完全不觉得自己在卢修斯的棋局上，他就是那种人，仗着自己的邪恶魅力予求予取。

唉，赫敏叹了一口气，她没办法想明白卢修斯要做什么，他底线太低，巴希达的陷阱足够恶心恶毒，一代学者的身体沦为蛇窟。

觉得有些冷，赫敏匆匆忙忙回了帐篷，裹着毯子蜷缩到椅子上。

口袋里有什么硬邦邦地硌得她难受，赫敏伸手摸了一下，是一本书——丽塔斯基特写的《邓布利多的生平和谎言》，它摆在巴希达的桌子上，应该是哈利跟巴希达上楼的时候她抓在手里想看的，但后来她冲上二楼，把这本书顺手塞进了口袋。

丽塔斯基特到底写了什么鬼话，赫敏好奇地翻开了书。

此时的马尔福庄园早就被食死徒们践踏得今非昔比，卢修斯站在门口，大门自动打开，他走了进去。当然，就算整个大厅乱得像个猪圈，卢修斯的眼珠也没动一下。

“父亲，您没事真的太好了，”德拉科德脚步声很急，但出现在他面前的时候，维持了谨慎的举止。

我这么多年的教育还算没有白费，卢修斯想，自己不在的时候德拉科也长大了。

“托黑魔王的福，”卢修斯冷静地说，“我们昨天差点抓到波特小子，被他溜了，但他的行踪终于有迹可循，通知一下所有人，黑魔王有新的吩咐。”

“是，父亲。”听到哈利的名字，德拉科没有丝毫反应，看来贝拉说他大脑封闭术学的很棒是真的，卢修斯点点头，他得抓紧时间回房间整理一下。

还好没人能进庄园主人的卧室。卢修斯刚刚换好了衣服，德拉科就进来了，他盯着卢修斯：“他……没事吧？”

“没事是暂时的，”卢修斯低声说，“如果你担心，就不能坐着等。”

“您的意思是？”德拉科瞪大了眼睛。

卢修斯拍拍他的肩膀，闪身走出了房门，贝拉的影子在拐角的阴影里站在，她从睫毛下面冷淡地看着卢修斯：“你说过有好消息告诉我，我才帮你的，你最好拿得出有价值的情报。”

所有人都认为贝拉是最狂热的食死徒，那当然不是真的，最狂热的食死徒需要对黑魔王使用大脑封闭术吗？然而贝拉是大脑封闭术高手，她有她自己的秘密。

卢修斯恰好知道这些秘密的冰山一角。

“我受了重伤，在麻瓜医院住了几个月。哦，贝拉，别皱你的脸，麻瓜不是那么一无是处。我在麻瓜医院得到一个有意思的消息，你知道麻瓜研究出一种很奇妙的医疗技术吗，他们管这个技术叫做试管婴儿，你还愿意做妈妈吗？你还有机会当妈妈，小奥瑞恩……”

“奥瑞恩！梅林！”

卢修斯也不知道贝拉愿不愿意，她直接昏倒了。他用了不少办法才把她弄醒去开会。效果立竿见影，贝拉愿意帮卢修斯说话了，还有罗道夫斯，他一向跟贝拉妇唱夫随。

这是一个不错的开始，他得重新拿回伏地魔长桌上的话语权和行动权，这并不容易，但他现在手里也有几张牌了。

还有，得把他的小女巫也抓到手里。

迪安森林里，卢修斯看着哈利追随者守护神的闪光离开了帐篷，叹了口气。看他的小赫敏的朋友都是什么人啊，守夜人把熟睡的女孩一个人扔在帐篷里，来一只狼就能把她吃掉了，包括他这一种。

“赫敏，”他把手伸进床单下面，“醒一醒。”

“谁？”赫敏不情不愿地睁开眼睛，她这段时间安慰心情极差的哈利已经很累了，好不容易才睡着，不过那手把她吓了一跳。

“这时候，我很愿意你叫我爸爸，”卢修斯邪恶地说，“或者等一会儿叫也可以。”他靠近她，亲上她的唇。

“卢修斯？天啊，”赫敏瞪大眼睛，“哈利在外面，你怎么进来的？”

“我想他可能要很久才会回来，德拉科保证会截住他，所以你不必担心波特小子在你的床上看到我。”卢修斯双手不停，很快就得到了微妙的喘息。

“德拉科？怎么回事？啊？——卢修斯！天啊！”赫敏咬住嘴唇，卢修斯还没有像这样粗鲁地直奔主题过，接受起来真有点困难，赫敏的眼睛立刻泪汪汪起来。

“负责你应该负责的部分，”卢修斯毫不停歇，“我冒着风险过来，就是为了提醒你，不管最后结果如何，你都是我的人。赫！敏！马！尔！福！回答我，我是谁？”他一字一顿地配合着动作，赫敏破碎的声音终于流出嘴角。

用手捂住脸，赫敏摇晃着脑袋，被理智与欲望撕扯得粉碎，这感觉是如此强烈，几乎摧毁了她的大脑，她几乎分不清这是真实，还是她睡着了做的一场梦：“卢修斯——爸爸——天哪——”

“宝贝儿，别怕，”他的声音在摧毁她之后温柔地哄她，“我会保护你的，我的小公主，别怕……”

“你是真的还是假的？”赫敏眼皮都睁不上去，她拉住卢修斯的手，努力想清新一点，但做不到，最后她把他的手拉到嘴边狠狠地咬了一口。

“不疼，看来是做梦，”赫敏不满意地闭上了眼睛。

卢修斯看着自己手上的牙印哭笑不得。

不过她还是棒得把他的灵魂吸走了，卢修斯叹了口气。

挥舞了几个保护咒，卢修斯不知道波特小子什么时候能回来，赫敏抱着毯子睡的很香，小脸红扑扑的，洋溢着满足。

椅子上有本书，卢修斯把书拿开坐了下去，哦，书皮上的邓布利多非常不满地瞪他。

“嗨，教授，你看到了什么？你看你也有秘密。”卢修斯翻着手里的《邓布利多的生平和谎言》，发现赫敏在上面做了很多小笔记。


	30. Chapter 30

赫敏很聪明，但她居然这么聪明是卢修斯没有想到的。

他合上《邓布利多的生平与谎言》，盯着睡的正香的赫敏，很想再狠狠地拷问她一次，她得小脑袋瓜里到底塞了什么。她才是最耐读的魔法书，能抚慰他的灵魂。

可是没办法，他口袋里的加隆变烫了，哈利波特要回来了，卢修斯低头碰了碰赫敏的脸颊，闪身出了帐篷，幻影移形离开了。

“你们不冷吗？”罗恩酸溜溜地说，他撞上了湿漉漉的德拉科和哈利，“我发誓我会把看到的一切都忘掉。”

“他把我从水里救了出来，不是你想的那样，我下去捞宝剑，我呛了水……”哈利急急忙忙地解释，但他也明白那不过是徒劳，他跟德拉科的关系也的确不单纯。

“他会帮我们？”罗恩低声问。

“或许吧，我也不知道，但应该不会害我们。”哈利摇了摇头，“我希望他能醒悟。”

“马尔福有什么好……”罗恩不满地嘀咕，“我刚刚砍碎挂坠盒的时候看到赫敏和……算了不说了，这个记忆我以后也要删掉。”

“那都是假的，是魂器的假象！”哈利天真地说，“这段时间你去哪了？”

“我去拉文德那儿了，圣诞节假期她正好在家，我躲在她家的地窖里，她什么也没问……”罗恩不好意思地说，“但我知道她好像什么都知道。我要走她也没拦我，说会一直等着我。”

“勇敢的格兰芬多呀，都是好样的，”哈利看着夜空笑了笑，勇敢的格兰芬多从来不止他们三个。

不过勇敢的格兰芬多打人也挺疼的，醒来的赫敏把罗恩暴锤了一顿，但很快消了气，问他饿不饿。

哈利的心情变好了，挂坠盒消灭了，铁三角重组了，德拉科帮了他，还有那个神秘的守护神，他们不是孤军奋战，罗恩抢了一根魔杖他可以先用着，赫敏明显也心情变好，大发慈悲地给他们做了饭，一切都开始好转。

受到销毁挂坠盒的鼓舞，他们开始讨论其他魂器可能在哪儿，尽管以前已讨论过那么多次，但哈利还是感到很乐观。

赫敏也有自己的想法：“我想去见见谢诺菲留斯•洛夫古德，卢娜的父亲，你记得芙蓉婚礼上他脖子上挂着的那个标志吗？《诗翁彼豆故事集》里的记号，威克多尔说那是格林德沃的标志。”赫敏拿出《邓布利多的生平与谎言》，她在上面做了很多笔记，“我有一些想法。”

三个人举手表决，于是决定去洛夫古德家。

赫敏爬上自己的床，不知道是不是错觉，她在这本上上似乎闻到了卢修斯身上的香水味，她翻来覆去睡不着，直到听到哈利在梦里发出尖利的大笑。

“醒一醒，哈利，你怎么了？”赫敏推了推哈利。

哈利揉了揉眼睛，从梦魇中醒来：“我梦见了神秘人很高兴，他在大笑。”

伏地魔的确很高兴，他的蛇眼赞许地看着卢修斯：“很好，卢修斯，你分析得很有道理，老魔杖，死亡棒，的确，这根魔杖可以让我成功。”

“也只有您才足以匹配传说中的老魔杖，我已经查清了，它在邓布利多的坟墓里。”卢修斯恭敬地说。他看了赫敏在书上的笔记，发现了邓布利多留下的线索。卢修斯比赫敏他们更清楚死亡圣器的传说，顿时知道这是一个机会。

“但这根魔杖现在的主人……”伏地魔眼里红光一闪。

“西弗勒斯斯内普杀了邓布利多。”卢修斯轻声说，“您只需要打败他……”

“他是个忠心的仆人，”伏地魔遗憾地说，“虽然他还有用……”

“打败他并不等于打死他，主人，霍格沃茨现在还需要斯内普坐镇。”卢修斯一惊，伏地魔的思考方式只剩杀杀杀了吗？

“是的，我对我忠实的仆人可以网开一面的。”伏地魔赞许地对卢修斯点点头，当年他留下卢修斯，看来就是一个好选择，“你去召唤斯内普，让他把老魔杖给我送来。”

恭敬地退出伏地魔的房间，卢修斯松了一口气，他去找德拉科，让他给斯内普传信。

“我已经跟西弗勒斯交代好了，”卢修斯拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“他什么都知道。”

发现老魔杖这件事之后，卢修斯立刻去找了斯内普。斯内普对卢修斯笑了笑：“你打算把我卖了？”

“那我就不会先来找你了，如果你说不，这件事就算了，但黑魔王自己也会发现的，我的魔杖已经炸了。”

“……我知道。”斯内普点点头。

“我会替你斡旋的，他总不可能现在杀了你，你现在是霍格沃茨校长。你死了，没人守得住霍格沃茨。”

“未必。”斯内普摇摇头，不过他并不怕，“你去吧，要是怕死我也不会是现在这样了。”

两人心照不宣地点点头，多年的老朋友了，有些话也不必说得那么清楚。

“德拉科，”卢修斯轻声问，“纳吉尼呢？”

“地下室捉耗子呢。”

“你一会儿去把地牢门关好，别让它上来，”卢修斯望着窗外，“西弗勒斯一会儿就来了。”

德拉科去楼下关纳吉尼，不知道父亲为什么要把那条蠢蛇关起来，不过他很快就飞速地跑了上来。

“谢诺菲留斯•洛夫古德联络说——说那三个蠢货去了他家！”德拉科气得脸都歪了，那三个白痴听曼德拉草唱歌了吗？洛夫古德发一份《唱唱反调》你们就相信他了？

“有人去抓了？”

“还没有，他们不太相信，正在楼下骂人。”

“洛夫古德家在哪里？”


	31. Chapter 31

用了两杯好酒绊住了特拉弗斯和塞尔温的脚，卢修斯让他们觉得洛夫古德在无理取闹，但这不过是缓兵之计，并不能真的解决问题，他转身去了地牢。

“洛夫古德？”地牢里的光线不好，不过洛夫古德的女儿很好分辨，长得疯疯癫癫的，卢修斯伸手把她拽了出来。 

“你要干什么……”卢娜还没有说完话就吃了一个昏昏倒地，地牢里的人惊叫起来，卢修斯没理他们，把卢娜拎到了旁边的空屋子里。

用了一个探索魔法道具的咒语，卢修斯在卢娜衣角里找到了他想要的东西——那个特别的金加隆。赫敏曾经跟他絮叨过DA的事情，包括她得意的这个联络用的金加隆。

这是个绝妙的主意，后来他跟德拉科联系也是用了这个方法，不过他们自然不包括在DA的联络网里。

对着那个加隆用了一个变化咒，金币的边缘出现了几个小字“陷阱，迅速离开。”

很快他手里的金币变烫了，“卢娜？”金币上写着。

“是爸爸。”卢修斯笑了笑，把金币塞回卢娜的衣角。他想了想，把她的衣服扯烂了一些，过了一会儿才把她送回地牢。

罗恩疑惑地看着手里的加隆：“它说它是我爸爸，这玩意儿怎么骂人呢？谁啊这是？”他第一个发现加隆变烫了，只有他喜欢把这个东西随身携带。

赫敏立刻把金币抓到手里，哈利皱起了眉头。

谢诺菲留斯完全没留意他们，他又瞄了一眼窗外，“卢娜应该捕到足够的彩球鱼了，我现在去看看。”

趁着谢诺菲留斯出去，哈利迅速冲进了卢娜的房间里，五秒之后脸色乌黑的跑了出来：“卢娜绝对不在家，她的房间至少一个月没人住了。”

“天啊，那这个加隆没说谎，谢诺菲留斯骗了我们，他一直往窗外看，”赫敏惊慌地说，“我们要赶紧离开。”

三个人向着楼下跑去，可谢诺菲留斯此时出现在楼梯口。

“你们发现了？”他看起来面如死灰，苍老得像有一百岁，他牵动嘴角，露出一丝可怕的冷笑，“他们马上就到，我必须救卢娜，我不能没有卢娜，你们不准离开。”

他伸开双臂挡在了楼梯前，此时哈利眼前突然闪现出婴儿床前，自己母亲所做的同样动作。

窗外传来幻影移形的爆裂声，还有扫帚飞来的声音，赫敏惊叫起来：“快！哈利！我们必须马上离开。”

谢诺菲留斯拔出魔杖，发射的昏迷咒呼啸而过，哈利一闪身躲开了。

“一忘皆空。”他对着谢诺菲留斯丢出遗忘咒，打中了谢诺菲留斯。

这时候楼梯上已经传来了上楼的声音：“谢诺菲留斯，赶紧滚出来！”

深吸一口气，赫敏早就看那个毒角兽的角不顺眼了，她拉了一把哈利：“霹雳爆炸！”

巨大的爆炸声惊天动地，响得似乎把屋子炸开了花，楼梯上的人尖叫起来，谢诺菲留斯被掉下来的天花板碎片盖住了，赫敏拉住哈利罗恩，抖了抖身上的木头片，幻影移形了 。

马尔福庄园现在有很多人吃晚餐，当然多比并不会好好做饭，饮食质量一落千丈。

“谢诺菲留斯想要炸死我们！”特拉弗斯生气地一口气干掉了一瓶酒，“结果把自己炸傻了。”

赛尔温迟疑地了一下：“但屋子二楼的确有三个人！”

“说不定那是他的同伙，那几个人幻影移形了，别说你看清了是波特却没抓到。”特拉弗斯恶狠狠地瞪赛尔温 ，别没事找事了。

谁都不想惹麻烦上身，赛尔温立刻表示那一定是谢诺菲留斯的同伙，同时表示谢诺菲留斯应该死在阿兹卡班。

卢修斯没说话，他的手指轻轻地敲着桌面，脸上挂着暧昧不明的表情。

“这也太危险了，下次你要是不想去，我可以去，就差一点哈利就被抓了。”晚上德拉科跑到卢修斯房间里发火，“我听说你还去搞了洛夫古德？你是不是有毛病？怪不得连泥巴种也不要你。”

“不要那么放肆，德拉科，我应该教过你，不要对你不知道的东西发表意见，”卢修斯皱起眉头，“你应该问我波特为什么那么愚蠢，居然相信谢诺菲留斯，呵，你是不是喜欢傻瓜型的？”

可惜卢修斯不知道提出去谢诺菲留斯家的是赫敏，大家彼此彼此。

“接下来怎么办？”德拉科叹了口气。

“你加入巡逻队吧，反正你在家闲着也是闲着，”卢修斯轻巧地说，“去巡逻吧。”

德拉科觉得自从自己把赫敏放跑之后，卢修斯可能已经不把自己当亲儿子了，“什么，巡逻队？跟那些混血巨怪一起？”呕……

“是的，我会跟贝拉说的。”卢修斯抬起眼睛，“不过明天你先去霍格沃茨，看看西弗勒斯有什么吩咐。”

“他受伤了，”德拉科皱起了眉头，“黑魔王为什么惩罚他？”德拉科一直很喜欢自家院长。

“没死就行，别乱打听了，”卢修斯耸耸肩，“你去看看他，如果卡罗兄妹脑子进水了，想要做校长，就教训教训他们，他们不敢反抗你的。”卡罗兄妹并不招伏地魔待见。

德拉科点了点头，他现在也没有主意，不如就听卢修斯的。

事实证明卢修斯说的没错，没过多少时间哈利他们就被抓了，德拉科终于知道卢修斯为什么让他参加巡逻队，巡逻队抓住了哈利波特，可惜并不是他那一队。

三个人被推进了马尔福庄园的大堂，卢修斯凑近了三个人，赫敏看着他，几乎不会呼吸了。

“怎么回事？”卢修斯•马尔福懒洋洋地笑着说。

赫敏一抖，卢修斯笑得好吓人。

“我们抓到了波特。”格雷伯克大叫道。

“好像是蜇人咒，德拉科，你过来看看，这是不是波特，”卢修斯说。

德拉科盯着哈利那张肿得发亮的“漂亮脸蛋”，一点都不觉得有趣。

“仔细看看，是波特吗？”卢修斯轻声说，他似乎很高兴。

“我不能——不能确定。”德拉科勉强地说，他想说爸爸你控制一点，但卢修斯似乎一点都不想控制。

“但我能确定，我的赫敏小姐回来了。”卢修斯表情夸张地说，“那这个就是韦斯莱家的男孩……

“对不起，马尔福先生，”格雷伯克插话道，“既然确认了，我想说，他们是我们抓住的，赏金也应该是我们的——”

“当然，我要金子干什么，”卢修斯哼了一声，“拿你的金子吧，但人归我！”

他上前一步拉住了赫敏的头发，几乎是连拖带拉地把她拽了起来：“我有很多话要跟我的赫敏小姐讲……”

格雷伯克不满地撇撇嘴，他本来还想吃几口的，看在金子的份儿上……

“怎么啦？发生什么事了？”贝拉走了进来，她挑眉看着卢修斯。

“剩下的交给你了，”卢修斯摇了摇手里的赫敏，“我先失陪了。”

“我可怜的妹妹这是嫁了什么人啊，”贝拉冷哼了一声，对德拉科说，“别学你爸爸。”

赫敏被推倒在柔软的床榻上，身后是解开衣服的窸窣声，“你最好叫得惨一点，”卢修斯说，“你现在要被我qj了懂吧？”

“什么？”赫敏瞪大眼睛。

“你不会没想过落入食死徒手里还能有什么好事吧？通缉犯小姐，”卢修斯捏住她的下巴，“快点叫！”

“别过来，别过来，啊——啊——”赫敏声嘶力竭地叫了起来，还带着哽咽，当然声嘶力竭是装的，哽咽是真的，“呜呜呜，不要——”她使劲把卢修斯搂进怀里，恨不得把自己全送进他嘴里。

卢修斯只觉得自己陷入了温热紧致的冰淇淋，还是不停融化的冰淇淋，她真的很想他，甚至不用说什么他就能感觉的出来，这感觉让他舒服的只想叹气。


End file.
